Remnant's Grey Knight
by MrOreoMan
Summary: It has been so long since I remembered who I once was. All I remember was when I took up my sword for the first time, pledged my undying loyalty to the Eternal God Emperor, and too slay each and every heretic and daemon that dare oppose his righteous rule. Now I find myself on a world embroiled in darkness. A world that was once my home.
1. Prologue

**AN:**

 **Hello some of you readers may know but this is my second story that I have written for this website.**

 **I have been a huge fan of the Warhammer franchise and the show RWBY. I know there is a fair amount of Warhammer 40k and RWBY crossovers, but I want to do something a bit different compared to the other fics.**

 **So I hope you readers enjoy this story, I put A LOT of research into this.**

 **DISCLAIMER:**

 **I don't own RWBY or Warhammer 40k, they're owned by Rooster Teeth and Gaming Workshop respectively.**

"Normal"

"YELLING"

' _Thoughts'_

' _ **Telepathic communication'**_

" **Demonic/Other"**

 **Prologue**

' _How did this happen...'_

Jaune thought to himself as he and Pyrrha exited the elevator, escaping the ensuing fight bellow.

Just an hour ago, Professor Ozpin led Jaune and Pyrrha to a hidden underground vault right underneath Beacon Academy. Once there, Jaune saw two stasis pods connected to one another in an assortment of wires and a large tube, but what caught Jaune's attention was while one pod was empty, the other was occupied by a woman who seemed to be unconscious.

As soon as they arrived, Ozpin told Pyrrha to get in the unoccupied pod and for Jaune to stand guard. Jaune was both confused and worried of what was going on, but did as he was told.

However, he couldn't look away from what was going to happen next.

As soon as the pod holding his partner closed, Ozpin went to the terminal pad between the two pods and started typing something. Whatever he was doing, Jaune soon saw the unconscious woman's aura somehow being transferred to Pyrrha.

That's when the screams happened.

Pyrrha was screaming in pain as the aura started transferring into her. Of course Jaune was frightened for his partner's safety but Ozpin assured him that she would be fine and that this was necessary. Soon the unconscious woman slowly started to wake up from her coma.

However, that all changed when a black arrow whizzed past Jaune's head and pierced through the glass that held the unconscious woman, piercing her heart and killing her.

Jaune quickly spun around and saw the perpetrator. It was a woman with black hair, amber glowing eyes, and a red dress with gold flame like designs. This woman was also holding a black bow, further proving that she was the one who loosed the arrow.

As the woman in the pod died, the aura that was currently being transferred from her suddenly left Pyrrha as it soon shot out of the now deceased woman and into the unknown woman in front of Jaune. Soon enough the woman's eyes lit like flames as she slowly rose from the ground like a deity, then she started showcasing whatever power she just received in a form of a storm around her.

Jaune had no idea what the hell just happened, but he knew it wasn't good.

Soon Pyrrha burst from her pod, using her semblance, and stood beside Jaune, ready to fight.

That is until Ozpin told them to run and get Professor Goodwitch, General Ironwood, and Ruby's and Yang's Uncle.

Both Jaune and Pyrrha reluctantly complied as they ran for the elevator, leaving the Headmaster to fend off the unknown woman.

Now Jaune finds himself just outside of Beacon Tower, with more questions plaguing his mind than before.

"I think I have Goodwitch's number, let me just find it…" Jaune stated as he started searching through his phone. As he did this, he then turned his attention back to his somber looking partner. "Pyrrha. What was all of that?" Jaune asked in a serious tone. No more beating around the bush, he wanted answers.

"I-I-" Pyrrha went to answer but was soon interrupted by a small explosion emanating from the vault below. Soon Jaune saw, to his horror, the same woman that was fighting Ozpin, rocketed up the elevator shaft straight to the top of the tower.

There was a brief moment of silence until Jaune spoke. "But… Ozpin…" Jaune didn't want to believe it. The Headmaster of Beacon Academy, lost.

"There's no time…"

Jaune then turned his attention back to his partner, confused and worried.

Pyrrha gave him a determined expression. "Go! Get to Vale, and call for help!" Pyrrha ordered in a firm tone. Jaune's confusion rose. "Huh? What're you gonna do?" Jaune asked hesitantlyx.

Instead of answering, Pyrrha simply turned her gaze towards the top of the tower. Jaune knew right then what she was going to do.

"Pyrrha, no!" Jaune said in a serious tone, Pyrrha continued to stare up towards the tower.

Jaune continued. "I can't let you go up there! She is too powerful! Please Pyrrha don't do thi-" Jaune was soon cut off when Pyrrha suddenly turned and kissed him.

Jaune was taken by surprise, but deep down he knew. He knew of his partners feeling towards him, but was too much of a coward to reciprocate her feelings. However, as time went by his feelings for his partner grew. She has done so much for him, asking little in return. She supported him when no one else would, she trained him when he didn't know how to fight, she trusted him and stood by his side even after revealing his darkest secret.

She did the one thing that Jaune sought so hard from those around him.

She believed in him. She believed that he can become something great in the future.

After a few seconds Pyrrha broke the kiss as she started crying.

"I'm sorry Jaune I-" Jaune placed a single finger on her lips, cutting her off.

"No Pyrrha. I should be the one to apologize. I knew all along, but was afraid to say it. I mean, you did so much for me Pyrrha. You are the most talented, caring, and beautiful woman I know. You were the only one who believed in me when no one else would…" Jaune confessed with all his heart as he placed both hands and Pyrrha's shoulders. At first Pyrrha seemed shocked by his confession, but soon her shocked expression turned into a somber smile as she closed her eyes, crying.

Jaune gave a sad smile. "…and that is why I can't let you die."

Before Pyrrha could react, Jaune threw her into the rocket locker behind him and closed the door shut. He then pressed four random buttons, inputting a random location hopefully in Vale.

As he pressed the last button the locker locked the door and started boosting its engines as Pyrrha desperately banged on the door.

"JAUNE! PLEASE! DON'T DO THIS!" Pyrrha desperately screamed, her crying eyes desperately peering through the locker slits.

Jaune gave her a sad smile as he stepped away from the locker.

"Goodbye Pyrrha. I love you."

Soon the locker shot through the air towards Vale. As Jaune followed the locker's trajectory, he soon saw a black aura engulf the locker as the entire thing started to turn. But whatever Pyrrha was trying to do failed as the locker soon disappeared into the distance.

Jaune gave a shaky breath as he desperately tried to hold in his tears. Soon he gathered his courage as he looked towards the top of the tower with a determined expression.

"Well there's no going back now." Jaune said as he jogged towards the open elevator.

"Pleasebeworking. Pleasebeworking. Pleasebeworking!" Jaune prayed as he entered the elevator, but to his dismay the elevator was broken as the entire button panel was destroyed.

"Dang it! Whelp! Looks like I gotta use the stairs." Jaune made his way towards the door that led to the stairs. As soon as he went through the door and looked up, his heart dropped to his stomach.

The amount of stairs he had to climb was so vast that at he started silently cursing the sadistic bastard who built this place.

Jaune gulped. "This is going to take a while."

* * *

"Huff. Huff. Huff. *Gasp* Huff. I'm… *Gasp* going to kill… *Gasp* whoever built this place. *Gasp*" Jaune wheezed as he crawled up what seemed to be the hundredth flight of stairs.

He lost count after 67.

Luckily for the blond knight (and his legs) he made it to the top of the tower as he ran through the first door he saw.

"Finally made it!" He exclaimed in happiness, but his smile soon dropped when he came face to face with a fireball.

"EEK!" Jaune shrieked as he ducked the incoming fireball. He soon had to roll to the left in order to dodge another fiery projectile. Jaune then quickly unsheathed his sword and extended his shield, blocking the third fireball just in time.

Soon he stood in his stance, trained into him by Pyrrha, as he faced his enemy with a stern glare. The woman in front of him had a single hand lit with a large flame as her eyes glowed with power. But what caught Jaune's attention was that she was smiling, seemly amused by something.

The woman then chuckled.

"W-What's so funny?" Jaune nervously asked, keeping his serious expression. The woman stopped laughing as she stared back, still holding the same amused grin. "To think, out of all Ozpin's warriors that could've came up to face me, the most pathetic one has come to fight me all alone. Isn't that right, Jaune Arc." The woman said.

Jaune's eyes widened in shock. "H-How do you know my name?"

"I've been monitoring all of Beacon's star students for my plan. You just happen to be the partner of Pyrrha Nikos, other than that you're nothing special." The woman simply answered. Jaune then glared at the woman in front of him. "Who are you and what does this have to do with Pyrrha!?" Jaune demanded angrily.

The woman chuckled. "Since you won't live for long I'll humor you. I'm Cinder Fall, and your partner tried to take what was rightfully mine!" Cinder answered as she started glowing with power.

Jaune immediately dove to the right as Cinder started bombarding him with fireball after fireball. Jaune then rolled into a standing position as he continues to run around the room, dodging and occasionally blocking Cinder's attacks.

Soon Jaune was behind Ozpin's desk as he jumped off the desk and dove towards Cinder, Shield forward. However, Cinder simply dodged the knight as she fired another fire bolt straight into Jaune's back. Luckily Jaune's aura took the brunt of the attack as he quickly stood up and charged Cinder.

Cinder fired a large stream of flame trying to incinerate the blonde, but Jaune simply raised his shield and powered through the attack. Jaune was soon close enough to Cinder, he then started to swing Crocea Mors with practice precision taught to him by his partner. However, the fiery woman in front of him simply dodged his attacks, one after another.

After a few seconds, Cinder simply caught Jaune's last strike by the blade with her bare hand, surprising the blonde. Jaune was quickly brought out of his shock as Cinder pulled him towards her as she fired a burst of flame into Jaune's chest, knocking him back into a wall with sword and shield still in hand.

Jaune soon shook himself out of his stunned daze as he quickly stood up and charged Cinder once again. However, Cinder smirked when suddenly the floor bellow Jaune glowed and exploded, smashing the blonde against the ceiling and crashing onto the floor.

Jaune felt exhausted but was determine to win, no matter the cost. He soon stood back up once again as he quickly charged the woman in front of him. Cinder gave an annoyed sigh as the ground bellow Jaune glowed again, however, this time Jaune was ready.

Jaune quickly jumped as the floor exploded, the force of the explosion launched him towards Cinder at great speeds. Soon Jaune reached the surprised Cinder as he tackled her roughly into the ground.

The knight soon straddled Cinder and raised his sword with both hands as he brought the point of his blade down on Cinder's head. However, Cinder quickly grabbed the blade with both hands as both her and the blonde were now having a power struggle. Jaune put all of his body weight and strength onto the blade as his blade slowly neared her face. But just as the blade was about to pierce through Cinder's skull, Cinder looked to her left and smiled.

" **SKKREEEEEEEAAAAIIIIIIIII!"**

Jaune looked in the same direction and froze. Outside the office window, he saw, to his horror, the Dragon Grimm flying right towards them.

As soon as his attention was towards the Dragon, Cinder blasted Jaune off of her as the knight let go of his sword and crashed against a wall. Soon the Dragon Grimm crashed through the entire office, completely destroying the top portion of the tower.

As the dust settled Jaune groggily stood up, sword now missing but shield still in hand. As Jaune's vision cleared he saw Cinder floating above the ground without a single scratch, but what caught his attention was his sword in her hand. Cinder simply smirked as she threw the sword to the side, a good distance away from Jaune. Jaune then brought his attention back towards the floating Cinder, but soon realized too late that Cinder was about to fire a charged up attack.

Jaune quickly brought his shield up to bear as a large beam of fire soon hit his shield. He felt the sheer heat and force of the attack as he braced against it with all his remaining strength. However, his shield started to heat up till it glowed bright orange, slowly his shield started warping out of shape. Soon his shield, an ancient memento from his great-great-grandfather, cracked and shattered from the sheer intensity of the attack. However, the attack wasn't finished as Jaune's aura braced against the full force of the attack now that his shield broke.

As soon as the attack finished, Jaune's aura broke, signaling that he had no aura left to protect him. Jaune himself simply stood where he was, arms crossed protectively in front of him. His entire body smoking as some of his skin and clothes were burnt, the same could be said about the area around him.

Jaune stood for a good two seconds before falling to his knees, exhaustion and the pain taking its toll.

' _Get up! You have to get up! If you don't stop her here, then she will-'_ Jaune was brought out of his panic thoughts when he saw Cinder approach him with an smirk of victory. Soon the Dragon Grimm landed on the side of the tower, seemly observing them.

"To think you have survived this long against me. I clearly underestimated your tenacity, that girl taught you well…" Cinder then created a black bow. As she pulled back the string a black arrow formed, aiming towards the kneeling blonde. "But it was all wasted on a pathetic fool." Cinder mocked as she loosed the arrow.

With nothing to block the attack, the arrow struck Jaune in the chest and pierced his heart. Jaune couldn't scream, only gasp in pain as he felt his entire body burning from the inside, emanating from the arrow in his chest. He desperately held his left hand over where the arrow pierced him as Cinder now stood in front of him, holding his cheek with an amused smile.

As the burning sensation slowly spread throughout his entire body, Jaune bowed his head and stared at the ground in defeat.

' _I failed… I'm sorry everybody… I have failed you all… Mom… Dad… Ruby… Ren… Nora…'_

A single tear fell from Jaune's eye.

' _Pyrrha…'_

Jaune closed his eyes, accepting defeat.

"JAUNE!"

Jaune's eyes slowly open. _'Ruby…'_

"Well hello little red. You're just in time."

' _Ruby… is here…'_

"What have you done to Jaune!?"

"Ohh, don't worry about him. You will join him soon enough."

When Cinder said those words, Jaune felt something burning within him, and it wasn't from the arrow. It was an emotion he had felt only a few times in his life.

A burning hatred that grew with every second that past by.

' _No…'_

The burning pain from the arrow and his numerous wounds vanished as Jaune slowly raised his right hand towards his sword laying a good distance away from him. Cinder, Ruby, and the Dragon didn't notice.

"I'll stop you. No matter what!"

"I don't think you understand… right now you're no match for me little girl."

' _No.'_

Jaune then willed his sword to come to him.

"I can try!"

"How do you hope to defeat me when even Ozpin couldn't."

' _No!'_

Soon Crocea Mors faintly glowed white as it flew through the air and into Jaune's outstretched hand. Jaune gripped the sword as he slowly stood, no one noticed him yet.

"No… Your lying!"

"That's right child, the famed Headmaster of Beacon fell before my power. And soon, you and your little friends will suffer the same fate."

"NO!" Jaune yelled as he slowly looked up towards a shocked Cinder, his eyes burning with unrelenting hate and fury.

"You will not harm anyone else. Not anymore…" Jaune said in a calm but furious tone. Soon a bright white light engulfed the area, blinding both Cinder, Ruby, and the Dragon.

"WHAT!?" Cinder screamed. When the light finally dimmed, there Jaune stood with a glowing white aura sheathing him and his blade. Cinder tried to blast the knight away, however, Jaune quickly dashed towards her at an unnatural speed, shrugging off her first attack.

Cinder tried to back pedal but Jaune quickly grabbed her by the wrist and plunged his glowing sword through her heart, his blade completely ignoring her aura.

Jaune saw the shock and despair in Cinder's face as her once glowing eyes dimmed.

"I-Impossible…" Cinder choked as life started fading away from her eyes, soon Cinder slumped forwards, dead. Jaune pulled his blade out of her body as the unknown power she obtained flew out of her and disappeared into the night sky. Jaune, still glowing with power, turned towards the Dragon Grimm.

Said Grimm roared as it bought its head down, maw opened to consume the blonde knight. However, Jaune gripped the blade with both hands as he brought the blade over his head, gathering all the energy he had in his blade.

"RRRAAAAAAAAAAH!" Jaune roared as he brought his blade down, firing a vertical blade of pure white energy towards the Grimm.

The blade cut straight through the Grimm as it continued on and soon dissipated a few meters behind the massive Grimm. As the bisected body of the now dead Grimm fell and faded away, the powerful aura that coated Jaune soon vanished.

Jaune immediately felt the intense burning pain from the arrow still lodged in his chest as it once again slowly started spreading through out his body from the inside. He knew he didn't have long to live, his vision was blurry and he couldn't hear or feel anything but the burning sensation growing within him.

However, Jaune was smiling towards the blurry form of Ruby.

He did it.

With no energy left to keep him standing. Jaune fell backwards, off the destroyed tower.

As he was falling he vaguely saw something red falling after him. As it neared he can somewhat clearly see who it was.

It was Ruby. Trying to save him.

Jaune smiled as he felt himself starting to crumble away, orange ashes rushing from his body as he fell. Ruby was crying, hand stretched out trying desperately to grab him, to save him.

But Jaune knew his demise was near. So he closed his eyes as he soon faded away with a smile.

* * *

 **Empreror Class Battleship, _Indomitable Wrath_ \- ****Sanctuary of Worship**

A lone Grey Knight opened his eyes after experiencing another memory. He is currently kneeling before a shrine dedicated to the God-Emperor of Mankind.

His name is Julius Arch, Brotherhood Champion to the 1st Brotherhood of the Grey Knights Chapter. Clad in his Aegis Terminator Armor and holding his Nemesis Force Sword with both hands in front of him as he kneeled in prayer. His helmet was laying on the ground beside him, showing his rough but strong looking face, eyes blue as the oceans that Holy Terra once had, and blonde crew cut hair somewhat of a rarity among space marines.

Julius is different from all his Brothers for he wasn't a Psyker and had no psychic abilities what so ever. However, instead he wields a power that is far more potent than anything the Grey Knights in his chapter or those in the Inquisition has ever seen.

His very soul.

His soul protects him like a shield, empowering his armour and wards as well as any of his Brothers, but to a greater degree. His very soul is incorruptible and virtually impenetrable from the foul sorcery and attacks of Chaos. He can empower his blade with this same energy in order to duel and slay the most powerful of deamons.

As Julius thought this, he brought his right hand in front of him and balled it into a fist, willing his power to show. Soon he was rewarded with a bright white aura encasing his right gauntlet, the protective wards inscribed into his armor glowed as he flared more of his power.

Julius soon stopped as the aura encasing his gauntlet's and the glow of his wards soon vanished.

This was the power he wields, the power to protect himself against the corruption of Chaos and to slay the same corruption, permanently. However, when it was first revealed many did not see it so.

Before, many within the chapter saw this as a blessing, given to him by the God-Emperor himself. However, at the same time those within the Ordo Hereticus and Ordo Malleus were suspicious of him and thought he was a secret agent of Chaos. If it weren't for the stalwart support of Brother Captain Cadrig Pelenas of the 1st Brotherhood, then Julius would've been branded a heretic and executed where he stood. After many hours of arguing the Captain made an ultimatum to the Inquisition, have Julius serve the 1st Brotherhood and prove himself in the deadliest battles against the deamons of Chaos.

The Inquisition accepted these terms, but warned both Julius and the Captain that they will keep a close eye on Julius's progress.

Normally Captain Pelenas would never support a suspected heretic, however, Julius was a special case. Supposedly, it was the very Captain himself that found Julius and recruited him after discovering Julius's unnatural power over his soul. The Brother Captain saw potential in Julius as did many of the Chapter Gatherers that he was brought to.

So for 127 years since he first served the 1st Brotherhood, Julius has faced many trials of faith and slayed countless of deamons and heretics in the Emperor's name. Under the watchful eye of the Brother Captain, Julius trained and used his power over his own soul to dominate his enemies and slayed the greatest of deamons and heretics, all to prove himself worthy to fight in His name. As Julius rose through the ranks, those that once had suspicions of him soon saw him too invaluable as a weapon against Chaos and soon changed their views of him.

Julius has proven himself to the Inquisition and most importantly to his Brother Captain, something that he is proud to achieve.

Soon after the Inquisition's judgement, Julius's years of service, experience, and skills fighting against the deamons of Chaos has earned him the position of Brotherhood Champion for the 1st Brotherhood when the previous champion died slaying a Greater Deamon of Slaanesh.

This position fitted Julius perfectly for his skills with his Nemesis Force Sword was matched only to the pervious champion whom he trained under. Julius had always had an affinity towards the sword, even though he is proficient with many other weapons that are accessible to him, the sword just felt right in his hands, as if he was born to wield one.

However, during his time slaying deamons, raising through the ranks of his Brotherhood, and facing numerous trials of faith, Julius's mind was plagued by unknown visions.

His first vision happened 33 years into his service. It was very brief, only showing a young human child named Jaune Arc talking to his father about wanting to become a hero called a Huntsman. Julius was confused and spoke to Brother Captain Cadrig Pelenas about his vision. The Captain had the Brotherhood's Librarian to check for any Chaos incursions within Julius's mind, fortunately the Librarian found none and deemed Julius's mind pure of taint. Julius was then mind wiped of the vision for safe measure.

Unfortunately, that was not the end of these visions.

20 years past when the second vision came. This time the vision was longer and the same human child from his previous vision has grown into an adolescent boy.

It showed the boy receiving his family's sword, Crocea Mors, from his father. However, the boy lied to his family, saying he was accepted into a Huntsmen schola named Beacon Academy, knowing that he faked his own personal file in order to be accepted. The vision ended when the boy left his family.

Julius once again went to the Brother Captain and told him of this vision. The Captain was just as confused as Julius was, so Captain Pelenas enlisted the aid of Grand Master Valdar Aurikon, Warden of the Librarius. The Grand Master delved deep into Julius's thoughts and saw the very same vision, as well as the previous. After hours of encrypting Julius's mind, the Grand Master himself confirmed that these visions that plagued Julius's mind were not of Chaos origin, but memories of the past life that Julius once had.

This greatly shocked Julius, upon the completion of his training the Grey Knights cleansed his mind of his past in order to ensure his undying loyalty to the God-Emperor. What the Grand Master had told him at that time seemed impossible, but what reason would the greatest psyker and one of the Grand Masters within the chapter lie?

In order to shed some possible light of the situation, the Grand Master gave permission to Brother Captain Pelenas to reveal to Julius one thing.

Julius's own past.

For as long as Julius has served the Grey Knight order, it was forbidden to reveal the past of another Grey Knight without the explicated permission from either the Supreme Grand Master himself or one of the Grand Masters if deemed necessary.

Julius, for the first time in his servitude, was hesitant. Hesitant of being told of his past life. However, his hesitance lasted only a brief moment before Julius nodded, ready to receive answers to these strange memories.

Soon, Captain Pelenas told Julius of where he first found him.

* * *

Over a hundred years ago before he found Julius, Captain Pelenas and a full Brotherhood of Grey Knights was in pursuit of a Black Legion warband led by a powerful Chaos Sorcerer. This warband was carrying a powerful relic of Khorne, The Skull of Blood, a blood red skull said to have a tiny piece from the Blood God's unholy Sword. This powerful relic is said to be able to open an indefinite rift to the Wrap and can summon countless of deamons of Khorne, no matter how powerful they might be. However, it is said that the artifact needed a sacrifice of 88,888,888 untainted skulls in order to create such a powerful portal.

This warband has eluded Captain Pelenas''s forces for five years, every planet they come across most of its population were either used to bolster their forces or used for sacrifices to fuel the relic. After five years of searching, Captain Pelenas and his Grey Knights found the Chaos warband on a Feudal World named Orion Prime, located on the very fringe of the galaxy.

When the Captain and his Grey Knights initiated their attack on a feudal village that the Warband took over, it was already too late as legions of Khorne's deamons spewed forth from an opened rift created by the relic. The battle was fierce as the Captain and his Brotherhood of Grey Knights fought through the bloody tide of deamons to reach the sorcerer and the relic.

However, the dreaded sorcerer called upon four Greater Deamons of Khorne to fend off the Grey Knight assault, while the sorcerer himself prepared the portal for the arrival of the Deamon Prince of Khorne, Angron.

The Captain and his Grey Knight fought tooth and nail to reach the damned sorcerer and his relic, but the deamons of Khorne held their ground against them, their numbers matching against the martial skill of the Grey Knights. The Brother Captain as well as the rest of his Astartes could sense that Angron was near, for the Captain saw the portal started to expand and burn like fire with Angron's rage and hatred for the Grey Knights.

All hope in reaching the relic in time seemed lost, but from an open flank a tattered and wounded human boy charged towards the Chaos Sorcerer with nothing but a simple iron sword in both hands. The Sorcerer took notice of the boy and simply laughed as he fired a single doom bolt towards the frail looking boy.

However, instead of annihilating the boy right then and there, the Captain saw a flash of bright light. When the light died down, the boy was encased in an aura of white, protecting him from the attack.

The boy continued to charge as the sorcerer desperately fired all manners of spells to destroy the boy. However, as if the Emperor himself was protecting him the boy's aura protected him from the sorcerer's attacks. The sorcerer desperately tried to call for aid from the various deamons around him, however, the Captain and his Grey Knights were now the ones keeping the deamons at bay by his orders.

The boy was soon faced against the Chaos Sorcerer himself, but the boy did not falter nor did he show any ounce of fear when he faced the sorcerer.

The Captain saw a burning hatred in the eyes of the boy, the flames of righteous fury the Captain has only seen among his brothers. The boy leaped at the sorcerer, sword sheathed in the same glowing aura that protects him. The sorcerer tried to block but the boy's sword not only cut through the sorcerer's possessed staff, but also cut straight through his armor and his entire body, splitting the sorcerer vertically in half.

Then the boy turned to strike the artifact just as Angron was making his way through the portal.

The boy was successful in destroying the artifact as the portal started to implode, taking Angron and the deamons summoned with it.

It was only after the portal has disappeared did the boy's unknown aura left him, soon the boy collapsed from fatigue and exhaustion, and was soon unconscious.

The Captain and many of the surviving Grey Knights would never forget what had happened that day. A single human boy ended a full Chaos incursion before it can happen, with a power that can only be described as the Emperor's divine protection.

This same boy, was Julius Arch.

* * *

After Captain Pelenas finished his story, Julius was no less shocked. Questions were now plaguing his mind about his past, but the question remains, how does this answer about his recent memories?

Julius asked if Captain Pelenas if he met any humans that go by the title of Huntsman while he was on that Feudal World, any other humans with powers similar to his or the schola from his memories.

Unfortunately, the Captain denied his questions saying that he and his Grey Knights found no one with the same power or an establishment by the name of Beacon.

Julius was disappointed, he was told of his past in order to find some answers but he just received more questions then answers.

Before the Grandmaster and the Captain left that day, the Grandmaster advised Julius to study his memories for they might have the answers he's looking for.

That was 74 years ago, and since then he had two more memories. One was when the same boy faced against a large deamon of darkness called a Grimm in order to save his tormentor from death, and soon after finally accepting the training he desperately needed from his partner, a girl named Pyrrha.

The second memory was the one he just had a few moments ago.

As Julius was reminiscing about the past, he soon stood from his kneeling position as he magnetically attached his sword to his left hip. As he picked up his helmet from the ground the doors behind him opened as the very Captain he was sworn to protect entered the room.

"Champion, how goes your prayer?" Julius turned towards the Brother Captain. Captain Pelenas is donned in his personal Artificer Terminator Armor complete with a large white cape inscribed with golden runes along the edges. He is currently helmetless and in his right hand is his weapon, a Nemesis Force Halberd one off the more popular choice of weaponry among his brothers.

"I prayed for the Emperor's holy protection for the battles we're about to face next, Brother Captain." Julius answered as he approached the Captain, now holding his helmet underneath his left arm.

The Captain gave him a stern look. "You seemed troubled. Was it another memory?" Julius nodded as he replied. "Yes Brother Captain, I received another memory. But this time it was far longer then any of my previous memories."

The Captain's expression remained stoic. "What has it showed you?" Julius closed his eyes, recalling the memory. "It was the same boy, but this time the kingdom he was sworn to protect is in flames. Deamons of darkness flood the streets, the Planetary Defense Forces were shattered, and the witch behind it all gained a power that was said to be a myth. The boy fought this witch, at first he was losing, outmatched by whatever power this witch had gained. As he was dying from a fatal blow, an unknown power unlocked within him, giving him the strength to slay the witch and her greatest deamon of darkness. However, he soon died from the witches last attack and that's where it ended."

Captain Pelenas nodded. "I see… it seems this memory might be the last. But for now, I need you ready, we're about to exit the Warp." The Captain ordered as Julius brought his helmet to his head.

As the helmet locked in place and the visors glowed blue, Julius looked towards the Captain.

" **Then let us smite the enemies of Man once more."**

* * *

 **999.M41**

 **Segmentum Obscurus**

 **Cadian Sector**

 **Cadia**

 **Emperor Class Battleship,** _ **Indomitable Wrath**_ **– Bridge**

Julius stood besides the Brother Captain alongside Librarian Galan Cortez, Chaplain Marcellus Grimm, Techmarine Antonius Haakinson, and Justicar Mussius Modrak. All these Grey Knights were currently in the bridge observing the ensuing battle happening just outside the deck.

Julius observed the ensuing space battle that was happening. Everywhere he looked there was at least two or more ships dueling one another among the numerous debris of destroyed ships.

On one side are the defenders of Cadia, the Imperial Navy and the first wave of Space Marine reinforcements with their remaining ships, ranging from the smallest's of Escorts to the largest of Battleships. On the other side, is the vile forces of Chaos, containing their corrupted warships, Space Hulks, and numerous transport ships ferrying traitors down to the planet.

The Imperial Navy and the first wave of Space Marine reinforcements defending Cadia were heavily outnumbered by the Chaos fleets sieging the planet. However, with the second wave reinforcements coming in from various Space Marine Chapters, including the Grey Knights themselves, the tide of battle will finally turn in their favor.

As Julius is observing the other Space Marine fleets moving towards the ensuing battle, the bridge doors behind him opened. He and the other Grey Knights in the bridge turned to see Lord Inquisitor Torquemada Coteaz of the Ordo Malleus walking in.

"Lord Inquisitor, it's good to see you have finally arrived." Brother Captain Pelenas said, greeting the famed Inquisitor. The Inquisitor nodded in reply as he made his way to stand beside both the Brother Captain and Chaplain Marcellus.

"As all of you know, Abaddon is once again leading another Black Crusade against the Imperium. His forces have laid waste to numerous of planets within the Cadian Sector as well as crippled the Cadian Battlefleet and wiped out the Cadian high command. If it weren't for the efforts of Planetary Governor Ursarkar E. Creed, the Imperial forces protecting this sector will surely have crumbled." The Lord Inquisitor explained as every Grey Knight on the bridge listened with stoic discipline.

The Inquisitor continued. "However, the Archenemy are relentless and continued their merciless assault on Cadia. Creed called for any available reinforcements but said reinforcements couldn't penetrate the Chaos blockade and the numerous Warp Storms raging throughout the sector. Until now…" The Inquisitor then turned towards Captain Pelenas. "We are to aid with the defence of Kasr Partox along side with numerous other Chapters of Adeptus Astartes and the Cadian regiments there. There is a massive force of Chaos marching to the fortress city as we speak, we must defend this city and prevent it from falling to Chaos, is that understood?" Inquisitor Corteaz asked.

Captain Pelenas nodded. "My Grey Knights and I will fight along side you in this battle against the foul corruption of Chaos." The Captain replied as the Inquisitor nodded. "Good. Prepare your strike team. We shall leave immediately."

* * *

 **Kasr Partox**

The battle was fierce.

Julius has fought in numerous battles against the forces of Chaos for over a century, with only the briefest of moments to rest. But all of that paled in comparison to the battle he is currently fighting in.

When Julius and three Grey Knight squads and the Inquisitor's forces arrived to the fortress city, they were met with the defenders. The defenders consist of 23 regiments of Cadian Shock Troops, conscripts from numerous world around the sector, Adeptus Astartes from numerous chapters, the Adeptas Sororitas, the Adepus Mechanicus with their two Scout-class Titans, a single Reaver-class Battle Titan, and Skitarii warriors, scores of Inquisitors, and finally the Confessors from the Imperial Cult.

Even with such a fearsome force, the numbers of the defenders' pale in comparison to the Archenemy at their door step.

From the very walls of the city, Julius saw the Chaos forces that were sent to attack them. Every inch of ground outside the city walls as far as the eye could see was covered by the armies of Chaos. To the defenders it was as if the full might of the Warp was against them.

The ensuing battle was a slaughter, no matter how many Julius slew with his sword, the slain were easily replaced by those behind them. The defenders held the city for hours, bodies stacked high from both sides as the very walls and streets run red with blood and gore. It wasn't until the foul deamons and war machines of Chaos started joining the fray and destruction of the mighty Titans did Governor Creed ordered the full retreat from the fortress city.

Thousands of loyal Imperial soldiers died in the retreat alone, even an entire squad from the Grey Knights were eliminated during the battle. The surviving defenders retreated to the Caducades Sea, where Julius stood with his brothers as they made their final stand along side with the remaining defenders.

But as the forces of Imperials and Chaos clashed once more, a large Necron fleet appeared seemly out of nowhere and started assaulting the armies of Chaos within the city. With the Necron intervention the surviving Imperial forces used this distraction in order to evacuate across the Caducades Sea.

However, the forces of Chaos are relentless, for they employed their foul sorcery to summon waves of deamons in order to overrun the retreating Imperial forces.

Julius would see to their destruction.

* * *

" **The Necrons are attacking the Chaos forces! All units, use this is chance to retreat into the transport ships!"** Ordered Governor Creed through the vox communications. The surviving Imperial guard regiments were the first to enter the transport ships while the Space Marines and Sisters of Battle slowly retreated back into the ships, covering the army's retreat.

Unfortunately, in order to save time, any heavy equipment was to be left behind. His included heavy weapons, tanks, and supplies that were too heavy to carry. While the transport ships were being loaded, alongside the other Space Marine Chapters Julius and the rest of the Grey Knights were holding against the tide of deamons and heretics, refusing to retreat.

Julius, sword sheathed in a faint white aura, cleaved through five lesser deamons of Khorne, his power banishing them back into the warp. He then immediately blocked a strike from a Khorne Berserker as it screamed for blood. Julius gave the corrupted Space Marine what he wanted as he parried the Berserker's second strike and drove his blade into its chest. He then removed his blade from the dying Berserker and quickly decapitated the heretic.

Julius then slashed a deamon vertically in half and bisected three more charging him. He turned to see Captain Pelenas fighting by his side, watching as the Captain skillfully wielded his halberd to slay droves upon droves of deamons and heretics. On his other side was Grey Knight Chaplain Marcellus, leading a squad of Grey Knights as he banished whole groups of deamons with his power mace. Just beside the Chaplain is Grey Knight Librarian Galan, using his superior psychic powers to both smite the Arch enemy and to boost his fellow Battle Brother.

After a brief moment of watching, he quickly bisected a Chaos Marine and fired his wrist mounted storm bolter at another, scoring a headshot.

However, no matter how many he or his Brothers killed, the slain were easily replaced. Even with the Necron intervention, their numbers are vastly superior.

But it did not matter to Julius or to his Brothers in arms. The Grey Knights are always in situations where they're greatly outnumbered, and had always triumphed over their enemies. The key is to destroy the source of the corruption, and Julius is staring right at the source.

Behind the vast army of Chaos is a large rift into the Warp, summoning the endless tide of deamons into battle. Surrounding the portal is five chaos sorcerers keeping the portal active with their foul sorcery. But what caught Julius's attention were the five distinct figures standing guard in front of the sorcerers.

Each of these figures were Chaos Terminators of the Black Legion. While two of these Terminators wielded corrupted lightning claws and the other two wielded power fists and auto cannons, the fifth one standing in the middle is different from the rest. It wore a black cape and equally dark terminator amour adorned with skulls, bones, and the symbol of Chaos, helmet fashioned into a demotic black skull with burning red eyes and horns, and finally wielded a possessed power maul radiating foul energies of the Warp.

Julius can tell that this corrupted Space Marine is the one leading this army, you would have to be a fool not to notice. Julius spoke directly to Captain Pelenas. **"Brother Captain! I see the Chaos Lord leading this attack! He's cowering behind his main force, protecting the foul sorcerers keeping that portal open."** Julius explained as he bisected four deamons in one swing.

The Captain turned towards the Warp rift with a battle hardened expression."I see him Champion!" The Brother Captain confirmed as he turned to the rest of the Grey Knights around him. "BROTHERS! WITH ME! WE'RE GOING TO DSTROY THE SOURCE OF THIS CHAOS INCURSION!"

" **WE ARE THE HAMMER!"** The Grey Knights roared in unison as they gathered behind the Brother Captain. The Captain then raised his halberd high into the air as he concentrated his and his Brother's psychic energies into his weapon. After a brief moment the Captain slammed the fully charged halberd onto the ground, releasing all the stored energy in a large wave of psychic power. The psychic wave decimated and incinerated every deamon and heretic in a line, clearing a direct path towards the Chaos Lord.

"NOW BROTHERS! CHARGE! FOR THE EMPEROR!"

" **FOR THE EMPEROR!"**

Like an unstoppable engine of war, the group of Grey Knights charged relentlessly towards their intended target. The deamons and heretics surrounding them tried to close their path and block their charge, but their efforts were futile as many were brutally cut down and trampled on by the Grey Knight's unstoppable charge spear headed by the Captain and his own retinue.

As they were half way towards the Chaos Lord, their path was soon blocked by numerous of deamons once again. However, they made it just close enough.

"BROTHERS! LIGHTENING STRIKE!" The Captain ordered, immediately Julius activated his Teleport Homer built into his armor as it hummed with power. Soon the entire group of Grey Knights disappeared in a bright flash and instantly reappeared in front of the Chaos Lord and his retinue in a sound reminiscent of a thunder clap.

" **WE ARE THE HAMMER!"**

Many of the Grey Knights held off the deamons trying to assist the Chaos Lord, Julius and the rest of his Captain's retinue fought the Chaos Lord and his corrupted body guards.

Julius immediately dueled with the one of the Chaos Terminators with the lightning claws while his Captain face against the Chaos Lord himself. The Corrupted Marine in front of him snarled as Julius blocked another strike from its claws. Julius went for a diagonal slash followed quickly by a vertical slash, the Chaos Terminator blocked the first strike as well the second but Julius quickly spun feigning a horizontal slash. The heretic fell for the feign as Julius, in a show of great speed, brought up his sword for another vertical strike. However, the Chaos Terminator barely managed to raise both claws just in time to block the attack, soon both warriors were locked in a power struggle.

As both weapons grinded against one another in a show of sparks, the Chaos Terminator snarled. **"You Imperial dogs don't know when you have lost! Lord Abaddon will burn this entire sector until there is nothing left! Once he is finished with your pathetic forces, he will then plunge this entire universe in the fires of Chaos! And there is nothing you or your Corpse Emperor can do anything about it!"** The Terminator mocked in Julius's face, however, this only further fueled Julius's anger.

Julius's sword started glowing brighter as well as his wards, this confused the Chaos Terminator. Underneath his helmet, Julius fixed his opponent with a hardened glare. **"For as long as I can wield my sword! I will continue to fight in His name!"** Julius started to slowly overpower the heretic, his sword's bright aura cleansed whatever corrupted power that was powering the Terminator's claws.

" **FOR I AM SPACE MARINE! HIS ANGEL OF DEATH! AND YOU SHALL KNOW HIS POWER!"** Julius roared as he brutally broke the power struggle simultaneously destroying the Chaos Terminator's own lighting claws.

The Terminator stared in both shock and disbelief at his now broken claws, however, the shock of his broken weapons left him open to another strike from Julius. Julius brought down his sword, slicing the Chaos Terminator from shoulder to hip killing him instantly.

As the now bisected body crashed onto the ground, Julius heard an anguish cry of pain as he turns to see the source. Julius smiled in triumph as he saw his Brother Captain slicing off the arm holding the weapon of the Chaos Lord, leaving the Lord weaponless. Soon the remaining Chaos Terminators were eliminated by the rest of the Captains retinue.

As Julius stood by his Captain's side, Captain Pelenas pointed his halberd towards the Chaos Lord, who was standing in front of the Warp Rift. "You are defeated corrupted Lord of Chaos! By the Emperor's name I will smite you down where you stand!" Stated the Brother Captain in a strong tone. However, the Chaos Lord simply laughed. **"HAHAHAHAHA! You think you have won!? I'm am just one of many! My death will not end Lord Abaddon's Crusade against your rotting Imperium! It makes no difference whether I live or die! But if I'm going to die anyway might as well take all of you with me!"**

The Chaos Lord then started chanting in the language of deamons. Julius eyes widened as the Captain immediately threw his halberd like a spear towards the Chaos Lord, spearing him through the chest. However, it was too late as the rift behind the dead Chaos Lord started to rupture violently as it started to suck everything in like a black hole. The first to go were the Chaos Sorcerers maintaining the rift as well as the deamons that were once pouring from the rift. Julius, his Captain's retinue, and the surviving Grey Knights drove their weapons deep into the ground trying to brace against the powerful vacuum.

The Captain himself held onto both Julius's and Chaplain Marcellus's shoulder pauldrons against the rift's vacuum. However, the Warp Rifts vacuum only increased in power and size as some of the Grey Knights were barley holding on.

At this rate Julius, his captain, and the entire strike force will be sucked into the Warp with no hope of return.

He then made his decision.

Julius slowly rose from his crouched position using the sword as a brace against the vacuum.

"CHAMPION! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" His Captain yelled over the noise of the vacuum. Julius kept his sights towards the rift as he answered. **"If that portal is not closed, we will all perish. I'm going to close it!"**

The Captain gave Julius a stern stare.

"You might not survive!"

" **I may not! But If it means that you and my Brothers can live to fight another day, then I will gladly give my life!"** Julius said with conviction.

After a brief moment of silence between the two, the Captain bowed his head. "Then it was an honor to have you fight by my side, Brother Julius! May the Emperor protect you wherever you may go!" The Captain said as the rest of the Grey Knights bowed their heads in respect. Julius pulled his sword out of the ground. **"Farewell Brother Captain. Thank you for all you have done for me."** Julius replied, he then charged straight towards the Warp Rift.

Using the force of the vacuum, Julius literally flew straight towards the Warp Rift, Sword at the ready. Julius didn't feel fear or worry; those emotions are for the weak willed, he instead felt satisfied as his duty to the Chapter, to his Captain, and to the God-Emperor fulfilled. As he neared the rift Julius charged his sword as he brought it over his head, ready to strike.

" **FOR THE EMPEROR!"**

As Julius sliced the unstable Warp Rift, there was a large flash of white light that could be seen for miles. Soon the light died down, as the Captain and his Grey Knights felt the pressure of the vacuum vanished as well as the very Warp Rift itself.

However, no matter where the Captain looked, he couldn't find or sensed Julius anywhere. After a brief moment of looking, Brother Captain Cadrig Pelenas turned and started walking towards the remaining transport ships, his Grey Knights following.

In honor of their Brother's sacrifice, they had a war to win.

* * *

 **Location: The Immaterium**

The Immaterium has many names.

Empyrean.

The Sea of Souls.

The Aether.

The Realms of Chaos.

Warpspace.

And the most commonly used, The Warp.

It's a realm separate from the material realm where time, physics, and logic doesn't exist as it's always changing. The Warp is filled with psychic energy which rages like a storm across this realm, where every psyker derives their powers from, where almost every race uses this realm for faster than light travel, and most importantly where the Gods of Chaos and their countless deamons resides.

Suffice to say the Deamons of Chaos is what makes the Warp so dangerous to venture through or to harness for power, for the Deamons of Chaos will feast upon any who would use their home.

That is why when a flash of bright light appeared in the Warp only to fade away to reveal an unconscious Grey Knight, this caught the attention of every deamon within the vicinity.

Like vultures, the deamons were immediately upon this dangerous but delicious morsel. Even though this Grey Knight's very presence alone hurt and deterred the weaker deamons, the stronger deamons ignored their pain as they desperately reach for the body that held such a pure and delicious soul that can catch the eyes of even the Chaos Gods themselves. In fact, it was the very Chaos Gods themselves that ordered their minions to retrieve this Grey Knight as soon as they sensed him within their realm.

Just as the first deamon was about to reach the unconscious body, a large figure smashed into the deamon, crushing it. The tide of deamons recoiled from the figure as it rose to its full height.

The figure was a man clad in similar armor as the unconscious Grey Knight except without a helmet, showing his old but battle hardened expression. This man also donned a red cape and wielded a sword of great power in his right hand and a powerful kite shield inscribed with numerous wards of protection in his left.

Every deamon in the Warp knew who this man was for he had made a name for himself when he arrived in the Immaterium. He slew countless of Khorne's greatest warriors, burned the plague jungles and rotting gardens of Nurgle, broke the very walls of Tzeentch's domain, and brutally rebuked the irresistible seduction of Slaneesh's personal handmaidens and concubines.

This man standing before the tide of deamons was none other than Kaldor Draigo.

Kaldor Draigo raised his mighty weapon, _Titansword,_ towards the army of deamons in front of him. "DEAMONS OF CHAOS! YOU SHALL NOT FEAST ON THIS KNIGHT AS LONG AS HE IS UNDER MY PROTECTION AND THAT OF THE GOD EMPEROR!" Draigo yelled in a powerful tone. If it were anyone else, the deamons would've kill them and take the unconscious knight. However, this was Kaldor Draigo, someone that even the Chaos Gods themselves warned to stay away from. So it was to no surprise that the surrounding deamons retreated, leaving Draigo and the unconscious knight.

When the last deamon had fled, Kaldor Draigo lowered his sword as he turned to the knight he was tasked under his care.

"I can see why He has taken such an interest with you. You do not belong in this realm or the realm where my Chapter resides. You belonged in another realm, specifically a world embroiled in darkness." Draigo said to the unconscious knight. Draigo then nodded his head agreeing with himself. "I can definitely see why He is so interested in you. He didn't tell me everything, only that He reincarnated you into His realm after you died on your world. But alas the God-Emperor deemed you ready to return home young knight and I'm here to make sure your safely seen off." Draigo said mainly to himself since the knight was unconscious.

Suddenly a golden portal appeared in front of Draigo and the unconscious knight. When the portal appeared Draigo stabbed his sword into the ground beside him and knelt beside the unconscious knight as he placed his hand on the knight's helmet where the forehead was. Draigo then closed his eyes and started concentrating, soon his hand glowed bright white as well as the unconscious knight's entire body, Draigo opened his eyes as they now glowed bright white as he did his work. Soon the light from both knights faded as Draigo lifted his hand from the unconscious knight's helmet.

"Now that takes care of that. The next time you wake up, you should receive all the memories of your previous life. Should make it easier for you when you arrive back to your home and for anyone who you were familiar with. Now I think I took too much of your time, it's now time for you to return home." Draigo said as the unconscious knight's body was soon encased in a golden aura and started floating towards the portal.

As the unconscious knight pass through the portal, said portal closed and disappeared, leaving Kaldor Draigo alone once again.

Draigo picked up his sword as he stared at the empty space where the portal once was.

He smiled. "May the Emperor guide your way. Jaune Arc."

 **AN:**

 **Finished the prologue!**

 **Sorry about this prologue but as some of you may know, Prologues are very important for story development. But I promise you that next chapter will be going into the main story, so don't you worry.**

 **Also sorry if some parts of this story seems confusing or not canon to the Warhammer 40k verse. I do all my research online for I can't get any of the books or Codex because I'm poor like that.**

 **I try to be as loyal to the Warhammer 40k canon as possible unlike the DEV's for Dawn of War 3. (Seriously, Gaberial Angelos jumping in Terminator Armor… *sigh*)**

 **For those who read my other story** _ **Remnant of the Swarm,**_ **I'll get back to working on that AFTER finishing the next chapter for this story.**

 **Now if you have questions, reviews, comments, suggestions, then either PM me or put it in the comment selection below and I will do my best to answer them.**

 **Good bye and see you next time.**


	2. Chapter 1: In Unknown Lands

**AN:**

 **Hello again, like I promised this is another chapter of Remnant's Grey Knight.**

 **After this I'll be working on my other story Remnant of the Swarm.**

 **I want to thank you readers for supporting this story and I'll try to meet all your expectations with this story.**

 **Now without further ado here is the story.**

 ***NEW***

 **I did some editing on this chapter to better fit the canon.**

 **DISCLAIMER:**

 **I don't own RWBY or Warhammer 40k, they're owned by Rooster Teeth and Gaming Workshop respectively.**

"Normal"

"YELLING"

' _Thoughts'_

' _ **Telepathic communication'**_

" **Demonic/Other"**

 **Chapter 1: In Unknown Lands**

Julius's eyes shot open waking up from unconsciousness, however, all he could see was the inside of his own helmet, the HUD and visors were shut off. Julius tried to move but he soon realized his dilemma, his Aegis Armor is drained of power and thus he could barely move his arms and legs at it is.

After realizing the problem, he concentrated, pushing the power of his soul into his armor. Soon he was awarded when his power armor and HUD hummed to life as the personal power generator incorporated into his armor fed off his own energy.

When Julius was just a Battle Brother, during one of his many trails the Ecclesiarchy examined his unnatural power over his soul. From their experiments and findings, they discovered that Julius's very soul could power most known machinery and devices within the Imperium, something that baffled the Ecclesiarchs. Soon the Adeptus Mechanicus got involved and did their own research on this strange ability and confirmed the Ecclesiarchy's findings, however, even the most skilled of Techpriests couldn't find the answer to this strange phenomenon.

When Julius became the Brotherhood Champion, he was given his own personal Aegis Terminator Armor from the forges of Mars, capable of being powered by Julius's own soul if needed. This greatly increases the efficiency of his armor's generator, however, it does require a good amount of his power to recharge it.

As soon as the generator was mostly charged, Julius did a scan of both his armor and life support systems for any damages, there were none.

With this conformation, Julius immediately stood up from the blood red grass he was laying on just moments ago.

Wait… blood red grass?

When Julius finally stood on his own two feet, he did a quick scan of the area as well as physically observed his surroundings.

He expected to see many things, the heroes of the Imperium's past welcoming him to their ranks by the God-Emperors side, the dreaded Warp and all its deamons, a wasteland ravaged by war, or his Brothers surrounding him when they retrieved his body for burial.

But not what he is currently seeing.

In the middle of a clearing where he is currently standing, Julius saw that he was surrounded by a dense red forest. Everywhere he looked, there was ash grey trees with blood red leaves and equally red grass beneath his feet. His scanners picked up no signs of life nearby, showing him that he was in fact alone in this unknown forest.

Julius was confused. It wasn't the fact that somehow he's still alive, nor the fact that he may be on some unknown planet and possibly light years away from any Imperial contact.

No, it was the fact that this very forest seemed familiar to him, as if he has been here before.

Julius shook the thoughts from his head, that was impossible. In all his life he has never been to a world with a forest such as this. Besides, he has more important things to worry about, like finding a possible Imperial settlement and contact any of his Brothers or the Inquisition.

Julius knew his chances of returning to his Chapter were slim at best, but he shall not falter for he believed the Emperor will surely show him the way.

After making his decision, Julius then did a quick equipment check.

His wrist mounted Storm Bolter is functioning properly, he currently has 40 Psybolt's in the 60 round magazine with another spare magazine attached to his belt, leaving him with 100 precious Psybolts left.

Julius frowned, he would have to use his ammo sparingly since he doesn't know how long it will take for him to return to his chapter. The same could be said with his grenades, specifically his precious Psyk-out grenade.

He currently has two Frag grenades, a Melta grenade, and a single holy Psy-out grenade. What makes the Psy-out grenade special is that it's filled with the very dust from the Emperor's Golden Throne, making the grenade extremely potent, able to hurt and even kill the Greater Deamons of Chaos.

As Julius inspected his equipment he soon realized he was missing his most important weapon, his Nemesis Force Sword.

After looking around the clearing he soon found his sword laying on the ground besides him. Julius quickly picked up his weapon and did a quick inspection over the blade. Once he was satisfied that there were no damages on the blade, he held the weapon in his right hand and subconsciously sheathed the blade in a faint white aura, ready to fight any possible threats on this unknown planet.

But before Julius set out into the unknown forest, he knelt down on one knee and held his sword in front of him with both hands. He then bowed his head in prayer.

' _I tread the path of Righteousness. Though it be paved with broken glass, I will walk it barefoot; though it cross rivers of fire, I will pass over them; though it wanders wide, the light of the Emperor guides my step.'_

After the short prayer, Julius stood from his kneeled position.

All of a sudden his scanners blared as it showed several hostile life signs rapidly approaching his position on all sides. Julius immediately readied himself for a conflict as he sheathed his blade in a faint white aura and charged his wards.

After a brief moment, numerous bipedal wolves with fur black as the void, bone white spikes protruding from their bodies, and the most noticeable feature was the bone white mask with red markings and burning red eyes, filled with a bestial hunger for blood.

Julius's eyes widened slightly. _'These creatures- no, deamons. I recognize them from my past memories. But how is that possible? Could this planet be…?'_ Julius quickly purged those thoughts from his head. _'There is no time for that right now. Right now I'll smite these deamons before me!'_

With his scanners, Julius counted fifteen deamons in total surrounding him at all sides. However, none of the deamons tried to approach him, in fact Julius could see some of the deamons are in pain. Black smoke started emanating off the nearest ones, further proving that these beasts are in fact deamons if his very presence alone can harm them.

However, Julius also sensed that these deamons surrounding him aren't like the deamons he slain in the past. These deamons have no souls, something he never encountered before, but he can still sense that these deamons were created through some form of foul sorcery. Unfortunately, Julius cannot pinpoint the whereabouts of the sorcerer that created these deamons, their location is unknown to him.

After a brief standoff Julius charged the nearest deamon, sword held at the ready.

" **FOR THE EMPEROR!"** Julius roared as he quickly closed the distance between him and the deamon. Said deamon roared in defiance and charged the Grey Knight in return, soon it leaped towards Julius, teeth and claws ready to kill.

However, the deamon came face to face with a blade as Julius swung his sword, cleaving the deamon in half. As the two freshly cut halves of the deamon landed behind him, the rest of the deamons roared as they immediately charged the Grey Knight.

A deamon neared and went for an overhead strike towards Julius, but Julius simply grabbed the offending arm and plunged his sword through its chest. He then pulled his blade out and use the momentum to bisect three deamons charging him from behind. He then cut another deamon vertically in half and decapitated another as he quickly grabbed a charging deamon by the throat, threw on the ground, and stomped its head, easily crushing it.

Julius, without stopping, cut down six deamons one after another with brutal force and deadly precision. As Julius cleaved the fourteenth deamon, he surveyed the area and soon saw the recent bodies of deamons starting to evaporate, returning to whatever foul realm they spawned from.

Julius frowned underneath his helmet, he found these deamons to be absolutely pathetic, not even bothering to block any of their attacks driven by the sheer instinct to kill. The attacks that do land didn't even leave a scratch on his armor, for their pitiful claws and teeth had no hope of cutting through his Aegis Terminator Armor.

As the bodies of the deamons slowly dissipated, he turned towards where the last deamon was hiding.

Julius raised his sword towards the deamon's location. **"Show yourself spawn of darkness! You cannot hide from me!"** Julius yelled, calling the deamon out. After a brief moment, Julius saw movement between the ash grey trees as a large shadowy form started to approach Julius. Soon the large form revealed itself to a large deamon, similar to the ones Julius just slain but with noticeable differences.

This deamon before him was as tall as Julius at 8 feet, it was covered in a bone like carapace with larger spikes covering its body. But the main difference Julius saw in this deamon was unlike the rest, this deamon has some form of intelligence within those burning red eyes. However, compared to the various deamons Julius had slain in the past, it was still an instinctual beast.

The deamon roared, trying to intimidate the Grey Knight. However, it's a wasted effort against a warrior bred and trained for the sole purpose to fight the unimaginable horrors of Man.

Julius scoffed, he had enough.

Julius held his sword at the ready as the deamon also prepared itself for the ensuing fight. Soon the Grey Knight charged as the deamon did the same. The deamon went for a horizontal slash, faster than the eye could see. However, Julius is a Grey Knight Champion, he easily saw the strike as he simply brought his blade up to meet the attack.

 **BZZZTSH!**

" **ROOOOOAAR!"** The deamon roared in pain as its clawed hand met the blade, sliced off by its own momentum. But before the deamon could regain its composure, Julius mercilessly cut the rest of the injured arm off and sliced off its legs, causing the deamon's body to crash on the ground.

The deamon tried to desperately crawl away with its remaining arm while whimpering in both pain and fear. Julius's expression underneath his helmet betrayed no emotion as he walked over to the crawling deamon and placed an armored boot on its back, halting its desperate crawl. Julius then slowly started putting pressure on the deamon's back as it tried desperately to escape but to no avail. Soon the sounds of bones cracking and popping resounded through the air as Julius exerted more force on the deamons back.

With a last bit of force, Julius crushed the entire torso of the pathetic deamon as its torso exploded from the pressure.

Julius then removed his boot from the disgusting remains of the deamon, as said remains started to slowly evaporate. As all the bodies of the recently killed deamons slowly disappeared, Julius pondered about his new predicament.

' _These deamons… there is no mistaking it. These demons are the exact same ones I saw through my memories. If that's the case, then this planet should have human civilizations, especially the Huntsmen Schola, Beacon Academy. If I can find this schola, then I might be able to find my way back to the Imperium and back to my Chapter. And if possible, finally find the answers that I have been looking for all this time.'_ Julius thought, making his decision.

However, before he could leave, his scanners once again blared and showed hundreds of hostile life signs rapidly approaching his position. Julius could hear the roars of numerous deamons from the far distance, he could also sense these deamons were similar but at the same time different to the ones he recently killed. Julius was soon proven right when the horde arrived.

Surrounding him on all sides was a foul horde of deamons of various shape and sizes. Though they all retain some semblance of the same physical traits with one another, such as the bone armor and black colored fur and scales, they are also all soulless constructs created by some form of dark sorcery.

However, that's where the similarities ended. Julius could see the different types of deamonswithin this large horde, all reminiscent to the animals that Holy Terra once had in the far past.

There were more bi-pedal wolves, boars, bears, large two headed snakes, and man sized ravens flying above.

Just like the last group, these deamons didn't approach as his wards are deterring them from approaching.

Julius expression hardened underneath his helmet, steeled his resolve, and brandished his sword towards the deamonic horde surrounding him.

" **It matters not how many of you there are! For I am an Adeptus Astartes! AND I SHALL KNOW NO FEAR!"** Julius roared as he immediately teleported into the midst of the deamon horde, his blade and the roars of deamons echoing throughout the forest.

* * *

It has been a year and a half since the last Vital Festival.

A year and a half since the attack on Vale.

A year and a half since Jaune died, saving the kingdom.

On that day, when Jaune locked Pyrrha in that locker and launched her into Vale, Pyrrha used every means to try and save Jaune, to try and stop him. After she landed in Vale she immediately called Ruby and begged her to find Jaune and save him, after hanging up Pyrrha managed to find a White Fang pilot and his Bullhead and forced him at knife point to take her back to Beacon.

However, when she arrived at Beacon Academy, it was already too late. After rushing to Beacon Tower, she found Ruby in tears on the ground, holding a sword.

Jaune's sword.

Pyrrha didn't want to believe it, she wanted to deny it, but Ruby said with a teary face. _"Jaune saved us… He died saving us all…"_

And that was the day Pyrrha broke down and collapsed, the pain of losing Jaune was too much for her.

When she woke up, Ren and Nora surrounded her, sharing her grief with the loss of their dear friend.

After that fateful day, time seemed to fly by for Pyrrha. Many things happened in the world while Pyrrha tried to get over her grief.

After the death of the Dragon Grimm, the Grimm invading the Kingdom and the academy quickly retreated back into the forests where they originally came from. This gave the surviving Huntsmen, Huntresses, and soldiers of Atlas a chance to secure the city and send relief forces all throughout Vale.

During the numerous search and rescue missions into Vale, Professor Ozpin was found deep underneath Beacon Tower critically wounded. He survived and healed in time, however, he is now permanently confined to a wheel chair, paralyzed from the hip down.

With relief and supplies coming in from the other kingdoms, Vale and Beacon Academy was quickly rebuilt within seven months of constant hard work and effort.

Due to the constant efforts of Ozpin, the Council of Vale, and General Ironwood, the animosity between Atlas and the rest of the kingdoms soon died down after given proof that the attack on Vale was orchestrated by a powerful person named Cinder Fall, who was scheming from the shadows.

The White Fang went dark after the attack on Vale. Supposedly during the attack, Cinder was killed and thus the terrorist group went into hiding.

And finally, Beacon Academy re-opened and thus the previous students of Beacon came back to continue their training. The school more or less looked the same before the attack, but with one noticeable difference.

The statue that once stood in the court yard was replaced with a new statue. A statue of a boy holding a kite shield in one hand and his sword raised high in the other, with an expression that show both courage and determination.

This statue was built to commemorate the hero of Vale, Jaune Arc.

Long after the attack, many wondered who was the brave Huntsman or Huntress that slain the Dragon Grimm, thus causing the other Grimm to rout from the Kingdom. Ruby, with the support of her friends, told everyone that Jaune Arc died facing against both the perpetrator of the attack and the legendary Grimm. However, due to the blonde's previous history and the absurdity of her claims, no one really believed what she said, saying it was impossible. Until Ozpin himself got involved.

Ozpin's office had multiple hidden cameras that Ozpin himself installed in order to record anything that went on inside his office. Most of the cameras were destroyed when the Dragon Grimm destroyed the office, however, a clear footage of Jaune killing both Cinder and the Grimm was found.

With the salvaged footage, Ozpin convinced the Vale Council to broadcast the fight saying it would boost the morale of the people and to lay their questions at rest. It worked spectacularly, Jaune Arc was seen as a hero among the people of Vale, and the friends and family that knew Jaune felt proud for the blonde's sacrifice.

To commemorate the death of Vale's savior, a statue was erected in Beacon's court yard in his memory. Symbolizing that even the most insignificant of individuals can become legends.

Jaune's heroic sacrifice inspired many of Beacon's students previous to the attack to return, to strive to become legends themselves. Now Beacon is once again lively as ever, with new students eager to become Huntsmen and Huntresses.

Pyrrha herself came back to Beacon having gotten over her grief and with a new resolve. In memory of the one she loved with all her heart, she will become a Huntress and protect those in need.

For that's what Jaune would've wanted.

* * *

 **Location: Beacon Academy, Courtyard**

A lone girl can be seen standing in Beacon's Courtyard in front of the Academy's statue.

She has long vibrant red hair, fashioned into a single ponytail. She also has vivid green eyes, a pale white complexion and a tall and muscular physique. Her attire consists of a brown leather armor that encompasses her entire torso with small bronze shoulder plates, brown opera-length gloves with bronze bracers on both arms. She also is wearing a red cape-like kilt around her waist, elaborate bronze greaves that start below her mid-thigh, continuing downwards into her high-heeled boots and a pair of cuisses that begin mid-thigh and end slightly above her knees. On her head is a bronze circlet with bronze cheek armor attached to the sides, making the headpiece vaguely reminiscent to a galea helmet. Holstered on her back is a noticeably round bronze shield and a red and bronze colored spear underneath it.

This lone girl is none other than Pyrrha Nikos.

Pyrrha looked up at the statue of Jaune, reminiscing the past year and a half.

She returned to Beacon when it was re-opened six months ago like many of the other returning students. Pyrrha is now half way through her second year after finishing the last half of her first year like many of the students in Beacon.

However, even if she had gotten over her grief for her deceased partner, Jaune's death created a void in her heart, one that cannot so easily be filled.

Every day, for the past year and a half, Pyrrha wondered what would've happened if she was the one who faced Cinder instead of Jaune. Would she have won? Would she have failed? Would she have died? Would Jaune try to save her? Would Jaune grieve over her death?

These questions haunted her every day for the past year and a half, she felt solely responsible for her partner's death. After all, he died for her sake.

" _Goodbye Pyrrha. I love you."_

She would never forget those words. The last words Jaune said before launching her into Vale.

Pyrrha closed her eyes as a single tear trailed down her face and onto the ground. The pain of losing Jaune will always linger in her heart, for as long as she lived.

"Hey Pyrrha. Are you okay?" Pyrrha wiped her face as she turned to see the person who is speaking to her.

It was Ruby.

Ruby has changed since the attack. Her hair has grown slightly longer while her outfit retains the black and red skirt from her default clothing, she is now sporting a white high-neck décolletage blouse and her waist cincher has been replaced with an overbust corset. A black belt bordered in red holds the magnetic clip for Crescent Rose and its ammunition, and she also has brown straps on her blouse that allow her to wear a small brown backpack. Ruby wears leggings that show part of her thighs and contain an image of a long-stemmed rose. Her red-soled black boots contain four straps and buckles apiece and may be slightly taller than her previous boots.

She retains her signature cloak as it now has a singular clip on the right shoulder in the shape of her emblem, replacing the cross shaped clips from her default attire. However, both her cloak and her stockings show wear and tear from many fights against the Grimm.

She was not alone however, accompanying her is the rest of her team, Weiss, Yang, and Blake. And like Ruby, they all have changed.

Weiss is now sporting a blue, glittering mini-skirted dress with a sweetheart neckline on top of a white, tulle petticoat. A white ribbon ties at the waist, and over the outfit is worn a long-sleeved blue shrug. The shrug is slightly sheer and is fastened at the collar with a large sapphire broach that has three pendants dangling from it. Completing her attire are dark blue platform heels.

After the attack on Vale, Weiss's father took her back to Atlas for her own safety. Weiss relunctatnly returned home and stayed for a year, however, when she seen the video of Jaune's fight and heard that Beacon Academy was reopening, she argued with her father to let her go back to Beacon. However, the Schnee patriarch forbade her from returning, going as far as to take away her title as heiress and detaining her in her own room.

But Weiss secretly left the next day. It was a great surprise to Ruby and Yang when she later showed up on their front door step.

Speaking of Yang, the teen hadn't changed much physically, she still has her long blonde hair and impressive physique much like Pyrrha's, but more so in some "areas."

However, she is now wearing a gray jacket, with the left sleeve rolled up, underneath is an orange sports bra that bears her midriff. Completing her attire are gray cargo pants, which show the rim of her dark undergarments, black gloves, left hand fingerless while the right is not, Ember Celica on her left arm, and white sneakers. Additionally, patches can be seen on her clothes, including a bumblebee symbol on the right leg of her pants and her emblem on the left sleeve of her jacket.

Even though it's hidden, her right arm is a military grade prosthetic, courtesy of the Atlas Military. From what Yang and Ruby had told Pyrrha, Yang lost her right arm trying to fight and defend Blake against her old mentor and White Fang leader, Adam Taurus. After losing her arm and Blake abandoning the team, Yang went into a self-depression and refused to leave her house.

Fortunately, Ruby quickly brought the blond brawler out of her misery by, in Yang's words, "Literally BEATING some sense into her." Yang got out of her depression and in turn their father, a man named Taiyang, asked General Ironwood for a favor and got Yang a new arm. Free of charge.

At first the new military-grade prosthetic had no deeming qualities, that is until Ruby got her hands on it. Much like her Ember Celica, the newly upgraded prosthetic can partially transform into a shotgun gauntlet and it has the added bonus of giving Yang's already monstrous strength a significant boost for her right arm. Plus, it's colored yellow to match her theme.

However, even with this new arm, Yang sometimes goes over board and breaks her prosthetic in a few occasions in the past several months, Pyrrha should know, she herself broke it once during Combat Class against her. Luckily for Yang, Ruby always managed to fix her arm after these incidents, each time nagging Yang's ears off about taking more care of her arm.

Then finally, Blake, the last member of Team RWBY.

Like Yang, she didn't change physically and still wears her usual bow, however, she is now wearing a large white coat and a black crop top, with rectangular and diamond shaped holes surrounding her neck that exposes her midriff. She also wearing a diagonal strap that contains a smaller magnetic clip used to sheathe Gambol Shroud. Additionally, she wears a white belt and pouch over dark, tight stretchy pants and thigh-high heeled boots.

After the attack on Vale, Blake abandoned her team and returned to her home in Menagrie. However, after five months of searching in her free time, Yang found Blake and the two had a heated argument.

Long story short, Yang beat Blake and soon after forgave her for running away and convinced her to return back to Beacon.

And right now each member of Team RWBY are giving Pyrrha looks of pity, understanding her loss.

Pyrrha nodded as she gave Ruby a fake smile. "Yes Ruby. I'm fine." Pyrrha calmly answered, however, none of the girls were convinced.

Weiss stepped forward. "Look Pyrrha, we all know you miss him. We miss him too, but you shouldn't be blaming yourself for his death, he made his choice, and he wouldn't want to see yo-"

"I know!" Pyrrha exclaimed angrily, cutting off Weiss as she and her team recoiled from Pyrrha's outburst. She then took a deep breath before calming her anger. "I know Weiss. But, I can't just forget what happened to him, the reason why he died." Pyrrha then looked back towards the statue. "He died for my sake, he died because he loved me, and that is something that will haunt me for the rest of my life."

Pyrrha then looked towards the ground with an expression of shame, guilt, and regret.

The members of Team RWBY gave each other somber looks, sad for the once proud Champion of Mistral. Any conversation or discussions about Jaune is a sore subject for Pyrrha, especially bad mouthing the deceased knight in her presence.

The last poor sap that did that found himself in the hospital with all his limbs broken, a cracked skull, and a severe concussion. Since then, other than her friends, no one dared to talk about Jaune in her presence.

After a brief moment of silence, Blake approached the miserable spartan. "Pyrrha, listen. We're not telling you to forget him, we're telling you not to take Jaune's death in vain. He did what he did in order for you to live on. That's why you're here aren't you? To live on for his sake." Blake said with a tone full of conviction.

Pyrrha raised her head as she turned towards Team RWBY once again, only this time with a genuine smile on her face. "Thank you Blake, and to all of you. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you girls." Pyrrha said in a genuinely thankful tone.

All of Team RWBY smiled, happy to see Pyrrha's smile once more. Yang then asked. "Alright! Now with all the dark mushy stuff out of the way, where is the rest of your team Pyrrha? Weren't you guys called up to Ozpin's office for a mission?"

Pyrrha nodded her head in reply. "I told Ren and Nora to go on ahead without me. In fact, I should be going now, I'm already late as it is. Bye everyone, and thank you for everything." Pyrrha said as she turned to leave.

"Bye Pyrrha! Good luck on your mission!" Ruby yelled as she and the rest of her team waved Pyrrha off.

Pyrrha smiled as she quickly made her way towards Ozpin's office. She was happy that she has such great friends to support her through these sad and tough times. They have brought her out of her depression and reminded her about one important thing.

To live on, because that's what Jaune would've wanted.

* * *

 **Location: Beacon Academy, Ozpin's Office**

"Miss Nikos. You're late."

"I'm sorry! I promise it won't happen again!" Pyrrha said apologetically as she rushed into Ozpin's Office. In front of her stood her two teammates, Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie.

Like Team RWBY, both teen in front of her changed their attire.

Ren wears his hair down, and it has grown to hip-length. His attire is similar to before in color. He has a longer, sleeveless tailcoat. Under it he wears a black, sleeveless turtleneck with red, tasseled ropes over the hips, shorter pants, and calf-high open-toed sandals. From his middle finger to his biceps run gradient pink-to-black detached sleeves ending in metal armbands.

Nora retains her gloves and white top, though the heart cut-out on the top now has a diagonal cut through it. Over the shirt she wears a zippered blue-black bomber jacket with a damaged print of her emblem visible on the back and pink stripes along the sleeves. The pink bands of the jacket tighten on her upper arms. Her skirt is slightly longer with pleats that create some flair and two wide belt loops at the waist for her matching belt. She wears knee-high pink socks just visible above her calf-length boots, which are white with pink laces.

Ever since Team JNPR was reformed six months ago, the team adamantly refused to have a new team member, and even less a new leader. So in the end Pyrrha was chosen as the team's new leader and the team has always been a three-man group ever since. Even with one less member, Team JNPR has proven time and time again that they can handle any mission as well as any full team, and in some cases even excel above some of the other teams.

Pyrrha now stood with her team as she took notice of the other occupants in the room.

Sitting in his wheelchair behind his desk is the headmaster of Beacon, Ozpin. Standing beside him is his secretary/combat professor Glynda Goodwitch, and standing beside her is surprisingly General Ironwood himself.

The General stands at 6'6" tall with greying black hair that is slightly messy, a stubble, a white complexion, and blue eyes. He wears a white military overcoat, a black collar shirt underneath, a red tie, and white gloves.

The reason for the General's continued presence in Vale is because after the attack, his newly reinforced army is now acting as a temporary defense force for Vale until the Kingdom is deemed able to defend itself once again.

After taking a sip from his signature mug, Ozpin then looked directly at the three teens in front of him. "Team JNPR. Now that your leader has arrived, I can now tell you the details of your new mission." Ozpin said as he took another sip from his mug. "There has been a large concentration of Grimm detected in the Forever Fall Forest, specifically this area." Ozpin then brought up a holo-screen showing an overview map of the forest. The map showed a large area filled with numerous black dots, representing the Grimm, as more dots started converging.

Ozpin continues. "We also detected a powerful signature drawing in the Grimm, however, we don't know what it is exactly. General." Ozpin said as he looked over to Ironwood.

The General nodded in reply before looking directly at Team JNPR. "Your mission is to clear out the Grimm and find the source of the unknown signature and bring it back for us to study. But if it's deemed impossible to bring back, then destroy it." Ironwood explained in a serious tone.

"Since you three have proven time and time again that you can handle any mission given to you thus far, the General and I had decided to assign this mission to you. But do not worry, you won't be going in alone." Ozpin said as he nodded towards Ironwood.

The General spoke once more. "You will be accompanied by a contingent of Atlesian Knights, also I have assigned one of my Specialists for this mission. You will meet her at the docks when you depart. Follow her every orders and you should complete this mission unscathed." Ironwood then looked back at Ozpin, taking this as a sign to take over.

"Any questions before you depart?"

Pyrrha was the first to speak. "Who is the Specialist that will be accompanying us to this mission?" Pyrrha asked in a serious tone. Ironwood answered. "The specialist is Winter Schnee. Someone you may already know about."

Pyrrha nodded, she knew this person, she is Weiss's older sister but Pyrrha never met her personally.

"Any more questions?" Ozpin asked once more to the team. Nora raised her hand like an excited child.

Ozpin smiled. "Yes Miss Valkyrie?"

"Can we get jars!? I really want to eat more of that sap in those trees!" Nora asked in an excited tone.

Ozpin chuckled as Glynda sighed at the girl's question. "After you have completed your mission then you can collect all the sap you want." Ozpin said.

"Yes! More sauce for the Pancake Gods!" Nora yelled in excitement.

Ozpin chuckled. "Now that you have been briefed, I suggest you head down to the docks as soon as possible. Good luck and keep each other safe." Ozpin said in a calm tone laced with caution. Pyrrha and the rest of her team nodded. "We will professor." Pyrrha replied as she and her team left to prepare for another mission.

* * *

 **One hour later…**

Pyrrha looked outside the Bullhead's opened side doors, seeing the famed forest of red rushing past bellow. She is currently standing inside a Bullhead with Ren, Nora, and their mission leader Winter Schnee.

Surrounding the Bullhead are five Atlesian VTOL jets carrying the Atlesian Knights accompanying them on this mission. Ever since the attack on Vale, the Atlas Military revamped their entire security networks for their Atlesian Technology in order to prevent another hacking incident. Now they claim to have an impenetrable security network once again, but that is yet to be proven.

Pyrrha, her team, and the Atlas forces accompanying them have been flying towards the concentration of Grimm. In the far distance Pyrrha could see a flock of Nevermores of various sizes flying around to where there headed.

"Arewethereyet?"

"No."

"Arewethereyet?"

"No."

"Arewethereyet?"

"No!"

"Arewethereyet?"

"For the last time, NO! WE ARE NOT THERE YET!"

…

…

…

"Arewethereyet?"

"Miss Valkyrie! I WILL kick you off this plane!"

Nora, ever so impatient, constantly asked Winter the same question throughout the entire trip, earning the ire of the older Schnee. So far Ren is the only person with the patience and ability to calm Nora down… most of the time.

"Nora."

"Yes Ren?"

"We're almost there, so be ready for anything."

"Alright! Time to break some legs!"

True to Ren's words, the Bullhead's intercoms turned on.

 **KRRT! "All passengers prepare to depart. Due to the concentration of Grimm, this is the closest I can get you guys."** Said the pilot, Winter then brought a finger up to her ear's intercom. "That's alright pilot, this should be a good enough distance. Once we have departed, drop the Atlesian Knights around us and depart back to Vale."

" **Understood."** Soon the Bullhead stopped and slowly hovered over an open clearing.

As soon as the Bullhead was close enough to the ground, Pyrrha, Ren, Nora, and Winter jumped out of the Bulllhead and landed in the clearing. Soon numerous Atlesian Knights started landing all around them and started creating a perimeter around the group.

As soon as the last Atlesian Knight departed, the Bullhead and its VTOL escorts flew back towards Vale, leaving the group.

As the Atlesian Knights scanned the area, Winter turned towards Pyrrha and her team. "You three have already been debriefed of your mission, so I'm going to remind you again. We're here to clear out any Grimm we see and find the source of the strange energy signature, and if so, bring it back to Vale for study. Do you three understand?" Winter asked as she was met with silent nods from Pyrrha and Ren, Nora on the other hand is simply giving her a beaming smile, excited for the upcoming fight.

Winter nodded. "Good, we're heading out!" Winter ordered and immediately the Atlesian Knights started marching through the forest, their rifles at the ready.

Nora gave a happy squeal.

"That is so cool! Ren, we should totally buy or own army of robots and order them to do stuff for us!" Nora happily suggested.

"Then we have to use your pancake money in order to afford such an army." Ren calmly said as Nora's expression did a complete 180.

"On second thought never mind." Nora said, not wanting to sacrifice her pancake money.

Pyrrha chuckled, Nora always know how to bring life to the team.

"Hurry up you three! We have a mission to finish!" Yelled Winter who is now far ahead. Soon Pyrrha and her team manage to catch up to the Specialist.

The group and the contingent of Atlesian Knights transverse their way through the forest. So far they haven't encountered any Grimm, something that put the group on edge.

After ten minutes of walking, Winter suddenly stopped as did the droids.

"Whats wrong?" Pyrrha asked in a concerned tone as she and her team stopped beside Winter. "The knights are picking up movement up ahead, get your weapons ready." Winter explained as she drew her sword.

Pyrrha nodded as she transformed Milo into a rifle and holstered Akouo onto her back. Soon Ren pulled out his two gun blades from his sleeves while Nora transformed her weapon into a grenade launcher.

Soon all the Atlesian Knights formed up in two ranks, the front crouching while the back stood, and pointed their rifles directly in front of them, ready to fire on Winter's command.

For a brief moment there was only silence. Suddenly the ground started shaking as the group could hear in the distance, the sound of a hundred feet pounding the ground.

The Grimm were coming.

The sound grew louder with every second, soon through her rifle's iron sights Pyrrha saw the first Grimm, followed by a large horde.

"OPEN FIRE!" Winter exclaimed, soon the Atlesian Knights started firing into the stampede of Grimm in front of the group. Pyrrha fired her rifle with deadly accuracy, earning kills with every shot.

Ren fired into the horde not caring for accuracy, his weapon more suited for close range combat. Nora on the other hand was a living artillery gun as she started firing her grenades into the horde, killing small groups of Grimm with each shot.

Winter herself stood at the ready, ready to face the Grimm if they get too close.

The Grimm horde was being slowly gunned down, however, their numbers still outmatched theirs by a large margin. As the first Beowolf neared Pyrrha, close enough for close combat, Pyrrha shifted her weapon back into a sword and grabbed Akouo from her back, ready to kill the Grimm in front of her.

However, to her surprise, instead of fighting her, the Grimm ran right past her, seemly ignoring her. This happened all around as the stampede of Grimm simply ran past the group, even as the Knights continued to fire at the passing Grimm.

This greatly confused the entire group, including Winter.

"CEASE FIRE!" Winter yelled as the Knights immediately stopped firing, letting the horde past.

After the last Grimm pasted, the group looked towards one another for answers to what just happened.

"What just happened?" Nora asked the one question that is pertaining in everyone's thoughts.

Winter shook her head. "I-I don't know. This has never happened before. The only time this happened is when the Grimm retreated from Vale after the Dragon was slain." Winter said in a confused tone.

"Maybe it had something to do with the strange energy signature. What if that is what caused the Grimm to run past us?" Ren suggested, Winter nodded with a pondering expression. "Yes that maybe it… we shall see soon enough. Let us continue onwards." Winter ordered as the group resumed their trek through the forest.

As they neared their destination, the group can faintly hear the pained roars of Grimm and the clash of metal. The sound of battle, something that all members of the group are all too familiar with.

"That sound like…"

"… Someone fighting the Grimm?" Pyrrha finished Nora's statement. Winter started running towards the sound. "We must hurry! All units! We must reach the destination and assist whoever is fighting the Grimm!" Winter ordered as Team JNPR as well as all the Knights started running towards the sound.

As they quickly approached, the sounds of battle grew more prominent, however, due to the countless trees surrounding them, the group couldn't clearly see the battle. Soon the group came upon a clearing and were shocked at what they saw.

All over the clearing were evaporating bodies of numerous dead Grimm of all shapes, sizes, and known species. But that is not what caught the group's attention.

In the middle of the clearing stood what can be described as a large robotic knight. It's 8-feet-tall, it's strong looking armor is silvery grey with huge shoulder pauldrons, the left pauldron has an opened book with a sword stabbing through the spine of the book, a white robe attached to the front and back of its waist, and a knight like helm with glowing blue eyes. Its armor is also adorned with wax seals attached with ribbons with written inscriptions, the armor is also engraved with numerous gold runes, and near between its left pauldron and chest is a white and red kite shield with a symbol of a white sword on the red side and a black skull on the white side.

It's also carrying two different weapons. Attached to its left forearm is what appears to be a red boxy double short-barreled cannon with a large magazine attached to the side of it. On it's right hand is a huge great sword with a golden cross hilt, It's sword is as tall as a fully grown man, sheathed in what appears to be a glowing white aura. The sword alone looked to be heavy enough for three people to carry it, but this knight is holding the sword one handed as if it weighted lighter than that.

This unknown android is currently face to face with what appears to be a wounded Deathstalker. The Deathstalker is missing its large stinger, deep slash marks adorned its thick bone armor, and one of its legs are missing as well as half of its right claw.

The large robotic knight pointed its sword towards the Grimm. **"Come! Foul deamon of darkness! Come and meet your end by my blade!"** The knight exclaimed, its voice was strong and intimidating, reinforced by the metallic tone of its speakers.

The Deathstalker roared as it charged the android. Pyrrha was about to go in and assist the knight, but Winter held out a hand in front of her, stopping her in her tracks.

The knight, without an ounce of hesitation, met the Deathstalker with a charge of its own, sword held at the ready. As the two neared to one another, the Deathstalker swung its remaining claw at the knight, however, the knight's sword glowed and swung it towards the offending claw, cutting it horizontally in half.

The Deathstalker shrieked in pain but was soon abruptly cut off when the knight stabbed its sword straight through the Grimm's head, completely cutting through its thick armor like wet paper. Soon the Grimm's entire body collapsed onto the ground and started smoking, dead.

The knight pulled its blade out of the now dead Grimm as it seemed to be observing the evaporating body, seemly unaware of Pyrrha and the rest of her group.

" **I know you are all there! Come out of hiding and face me! Or I'll hunt you all down myself!"** The knight threatened in a stern tone as it turned to face their direction, surprising the group.

Winter, regaining her composure, stepped out of hiding as Pyrrha, Ren, Nora, and the rest of the Atlesian Knights followed, weapons at the ready.

The Atlesian Knights started to surround the unknown knight on all sides, gun trained on the knight. However, the unknown knight didn't seem fazed, instead it exuded an aura of confidence, power, and intimidation the likes that Pyrrha has never felt from anyone, not even Ozpin.

As the lasts of the Atlesian Knights took position around the unknown knight, Winter then approached the knight, her sword held to her side at the ready. It wasn't until Winter got closer did Pyrrha realized how truly large the knight really was, both its height and large armor made Winter looked small in comparison.

Winter soon stopped just fifteen feet away as she stared upwards at the large knight with a stern expression, trying to size up the large knight.

After a brief moment of silence Winter spoke. "I'm Specialist Winter Schnee of the Atlas Military, and I demand to know where you came from and who designed and created you." Winter demanded in a strict tone.

The knight spoke. **"Where I come from is of no importance human. And the question of who created me is deemed classified, however, I will tell you that I am not a mechanical construct, but a living being."**

Pyrrha's eyes widened, the being that she thought was a robotic android is in fact a living, breathing being wearing the large bulky looking armor.

The knight continued. **"But that does not matter. What matters right now is that you are in strict violation of Imperial Law laid down by the God-Emperor of Mankind."** The knight replied.

Pyrrha was now confused, Imperial Law? God-Emperor of Mankind? Just who is this person?

If Winter was confused, then she didn't show it as she kept her stern expression. "And what law will that be?" Winter asked in a strict tone.

The knight simply pointed his sword towards an Atlesian Knight. **"The construction and use of abominable intelligence is heresy of the highest order, punishable by death. However, I will overlook this for now and leave the fate of you and this world to the Inquisition. Now lead me to the nearest Imperial settlement so I may contact them."** Explained the knight, ordering Winter.

Winter gritted her teeth. "I think not! You are in no position to make such demands from me! Who do you think you are!?" Winter challenged in an angry tone, however, Pyrrha could tell that the large knight wasn't intimidated in the least.

" **That is classified, heretic."** It replied in a dangerous tone.

Winter pointed her sword towards the knight. "Then by my authority as a Specialist of the Atlas Military, you are hereby under arrest and will be taken into custody! Surrender your weapons and armor and come with us peacefully, or we will use force." Winter ordered in a commanding tone. Pyrrha gave a concerned look towards her teammates as they did the same to her, an uneasy feeling settled within Pyrrha's mind.

" **Then so be it."**

The knight, with surprising speed, went for a horizontal slash towards Winter. Fortunately, Winter barely managed to jump back in time, dodging the attack. When Winter landed on her feet, Pyrrha and her team readied their weapons for the oncoming fight.

"Miss Nikos! You and your team are not to interfere no matter what! I will handle this criminal myself!" Winter ordered, but before Pyrrha could object Winter pointed her blade towards the knight.

"OPEN FIRE!"

Soon all the Atlesian Knights started firing their rifles at the large Knight, however, their weapons had absolutely no affect against the knight's armor as the bullets simply bounced off his armor, not even leaving a scratch.

The knight gave out a battle cry as he charged Winter, completely ignoring the fire from the Atlesian Knights. Winter dodged to the side as the knight's sword cleaved an Atlesian Knight vertically in half, bright molten metal lined where it was cut.

Pyrrha's eyes widened, whatever aura is sheathing the blade of its sword, it can cut through any metal with ease, including their weapons. She and her team needed to be careful, however, Pyrrha nor her teammates could find an opening to assist Winter as she dueled with the large knight.

Winter dodged the knight's attacks with trained agility. As she dodged the knights last attack, she immediately saw an opening and stabbed her blade towards the knight's waist between the armor plating, where she believed the armor is most vulnerable. However, she was proven wrong as her blade merely bounced off, Winter then had to dodge another slash as she tried to stab the knight's armpit, that too didn't work.

As the two dueled, Winter then used her semblance and created a white glyph underneath her and shot backwards away from the knight. The Atlesian Knights surrounding them then started approaching the large knight as they were firing aimlessly at his armor.

The knight then shifted his focus from Winter to the numerous battle droids around him.

" **You think your Men of Iron can stop me! I AM AN ADEPTUS ASTARTES!"** The knight roared as he charged straight towards the nearest group of droids.

To say the ensuing fight was one sided is putting it lightly. From the side lines, Pyrrha witnessed as the knight was absolutely decimating the Atlesian Knights. The knight displayed such brutal and precise martial skill with a sword that with every swing it strikes down at least three droids.

As the Atlesian Knights were preoccupying the large knight, Winter summoned two white glyphs besides her and in a flash of bright light the glyphs were soon replaced by two large white Ursas.

As the knight cut down the last Atlesian Knight, he turned his attention back towards Winter now standing with her two summons. **"I see now. You're the corrupted witch that summoned these deamons into this world! I shall slay you in the name of the Emperor!"** The knight yelled in fury as it charged Winter once again, but with a new fervor.

The two Ursas immediately charged the knight from both the left and the right each while Winter summoned another glyph behind her. The two Ursas went for a horizontal slash each, however, both Ursas missed as the knight ducked, and with a spin, bisected both Ursas at the waist.

However, the Ursas were merely a distraction as Winter finished powering her glyph. Soon the glyph flashed as a bright light covered the area, blinding Pyrrha and her team. After the light died down, Pyrrha saw what Winter summoned and gasped.

Winter summoned a Grimm that is known and feared across Remnant.

The Goliath.

The massive summon stood behind Winter as she herself looked winded, but none the less gave a smirk of victory. The knight stared at the Goliath, but from his posture Pyrrha could see that he wasn't afraid, but instead ready to face the Grimm, as if he was already used to fighting such a monster.

" **GRROOOAAAARR!"** The summon roared as it stepped over Winter and charged straight at the knight, shaking the very earth with each step. The knight, however, didn't move an inch from his spot, he merely gripped his sword with both hands and held it in front of him at the ready.

Pyrrha's eye widened. _'He's going to fight!? If he doesn't dodge, then he will surely be crushed by the Goliath, no matter how strong his armor maybe!'_ Pyrrha thought in horror. No one on Remnant has ever faced a Goliath in single combat and came out unscathed, these Grimm were known for their almost impenetrable armor and hides, and are vastly more intelligent than the rest of their kind.

As the large Grimm neared the large knight, the knight's sword started to glow even brighter as the runes on his armor glowed as well. He then raised his sword, now glowing bright with power.

" **I AM THE HAMMER!"** The knight roared as he brought down his blade, firing off a large white blade of pure white energy towards the charging Grimm. The blade of energy sliced straight through the Goliath, bisecting the large Grimm vertically in half as it is now rapidly approaching a horrified Winter.

In a desperate attempt, Winter haphazardly summoned three black glyphs in a row in front of her in order to block the incoming attack. However, the blade of energy smashed through all three glyphs and hits Winter, sending her flying backwards as the blade dissipated soon after.

Winter then smashed into a tree as her aura flared and shattered, the force of the impact breaking her aura. However, Winter wasn't unscathed as the blade of energy grazed her left shoulder, leaving a large gash as the wound bled profusely.

The knight then started to move towards Winter, ready to end her life. Winter stared at the approaching knight in defiance as she tried to get up but fails, her wound and exhausted state was preventing her.

However, Pyrrha had enough as she quickly moved herself between Winter and the large knight, Milo and Akouo at the ready. Soon Ren and Nora joined her by her side, ready to face against their new opponent.

"What are you doing!? I ordered you not to interfere!" Winter exclaimed, her voice laced with pain. Pyrrha, without taking her eyes off of her opponent, replied. "Sorry, but I can't just stand by and let someone die. Not again…"

"That goes same with me." Ren said as he got into his stance with StormFlower held in both hands, ready to fight.

"And me too!" Nora exclaimed with an excited smile, gripping Magnhild at the ready.

As the three teens readied themselves, the knight stopped in his tracks as he looked down at the teens in front of him.

Pyrrha gave the knight a stern glare, forcefully shrugging off her fears and doubts about this fight. The knight glowing blue visors seemly staring right through them, as if he was studying them.

After a brief moment of silence, the knight spoke. **"Out of my way heretics, I shall deal with you three after I dispatched the corrupted witch behind you."** Ordered the knight, however, Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora didn't budge.

" **Then so be it. By the Emperor's holy light, I shall smite you where you stand!"** The knight exclaimed as he swung his sword. Pyrrha immediately ducked the blade as the rest of her team dodged also, while crouching Pyrrha slammed her shield into the knight's knee and with Ren started slashing/bashing the knight while dodging his attacks, they couldn't afford to get hit by his blade. While Ren and Pyrrha was distracting the large knight, Nora twirled her hammer above her head as pink electricity started gathering around the head of her hammer.

Once she finished charging her weapon, she then charged towards the large knight, hammer now crackling with pink electricity. Both Pyrrha and Ren immediately backed off from the knight as Nora rapidly approached the knight.

"RRAAAAAAAAAAH! SMASH!" Nora yelled as she spun on her heel, using the momentum to swing her charged hammer towards the knight's chest.

 **BOOOM!**

With a sound of thunder, the hammer landed, creating a large explosion of electricity. However, Other than taking a single step back, the knight didn't seem affected at all by the powerful strike.

The knight quickly brought down his sword towards the surprised Nora, ready to cleave her in half. Fortunately, Nora quickly pulled the trigger on her hammer, firing a grenade directly into the knight's chest, creating another explosion. Using the recoil of the blast, she managed to dodge the strike and land beside her teammates once again.

"That armor is WAY too strong! Not even Super Duper Charged Magnhild can smash it!" Nora exclaimed, raising her weapon to emphasize her point.

"What should we do Pyrrha!?" Ren asked in a serious tone. Pyrrha pondered on what to do next, until it clicked.

"Ren! Nora! Flower Power!" Pyrrha exclaimed as both Ren and Nora smiled, knowing exactly what she said.

As the knight charged towards them, Nora and Ren got into position as Pyrrha holstered both her weapons and brought her hands up towards the knight, concentrating her semblance. Her hands glowed black as the knight's armor was soon covered in the same black aura, halting his advance.

The knight looked directly at Pyrrha. **"You think your foul sorcery can stop ME!"** The knight yelled and as to prove his point he continued his advance towards Pyrrha, albeit at a walking pace **.** Pyrrha started profusely sweating as she gritted her teeth in concentration, trying to hold the large knight. However, even exerting the full might of her semblance the knight was walking towards her at a steady pace, seemly unaffected by her semblance.

Soon the knight was upon her, his sheer size towered over Pyrrha as she stared directly towards the knights glowing visors. The knight then raised his sword, ready to strike Pyrrha down.

"FLOWER POWER!"

Hearing Nora's yell, Pyrrha immediately broke her concentration and backed off, barely dodging the sword strike. Then like lighting, Ren shot past Pyrrha, shrouded in pink electricity, and strikes the knight with an aura enhanced punch, discharging both his aura and the pink electricity shrouding him right through the knight and out his back, creating a powerful shockwave behind him.

This was Flower Power, with Ren's expert training in aura control he can use his aura to send devastating force of aura enhanced punches, able to ignore armor and devastate the insides of his enemies. He can also take the energy of others, whether is his allies or his opponents, to enhance his blows, however, it takes time to charge up such an attack.

While Pyrrha distracts the target, Ren gathers his aura as Nora charges her own semblance. Once complete, Nora channels her energy into Ren as he uses it for one devastating attack. The first time they used this was against an Elder Deathstalker that was attacking a village they were sent to. The technique worked perfectly against the Deathstalker's thick armor as it was charred from the inside out from the attack.

After defeating the large Grimm, Pyrrha aptly named the technique Flower Power, in memory of the one who originally came up with the name for the Ren and Nora combo.

Ren stood still in his stance absolutely winded, the devastating technique draining most of his aura and stamina. The knight in the other hand stood absolutely still, pink sparks of electricity danced around his armor until dissipating completely as the spot where Ren hit was smoking.

All of Team JNPR smiled, they did it, they won.

Ren finally relaxed his tense form as he brought back his fist.

" **I had enough of this."**

Before Ren or any of the others could react, the knight grabbed Ren's outstretched arm and swung him over his head and smashed him hard on the ground behind him.

"GAH!" Ren yelped in pain as he was smashed onto the ground. Due to his tired and dazed state, Ren couldn't react in time when the knight brought up a single armored boot and smashed Ren's chest.

 **CRACK!**

"GAAAAAAH!" Ren screamed as the remainder of his aura flared and broke, causing the force of the stomp to shatter his rib cage. The knight then started putting pressure on the teen as blood started pouring from Ren's mouth.

"GET OFF OF REN!" Nora roared as she quickly leaped towards the knight with an expression of pure fury. However, when she brought down her hammer towards the knight's head, the knight simply raised his sword in the hammers trajectory.

 **BZZTSH!**

Nora landed in front of the knight, however, to her horror her weapon, Magnhild, was now a handle as the head of the hammer was sliced off by the sword. In her shock, the knight smashed an aura enhanced fist directly into Nora's face, breaking her aura and sending her crashing through the trees.

Pyrrha stood with an expression of horror while all this has happening, however, after seeing Nora failed to save Ren, Pyrrha immediately pushed her fears and horrors aside as she used her semblance to force the knight back.

It worked as the knight was once again shrouded in black aura and was forcefully pushed off the unconscious boy. Pyrrha then charged the knight with Milo and Akouo at the ready, putting herself between the knight and the unconscious Ren. Pyrrha dodged a slash from the knight as she went behind and slashed his legs and waist to no effect. The knight spun and swung his sword horizontally to bisect her, however, Pyrrha ducked backwards as she pushed the sword away with her semblance.

Pyrrha then flipped backwards away from the knight as her back soon hit a tree, blocking her retreat. The knight immediately charged, but Pyrrha jumped over the knight as he slashed the tree instead, cutting the tree down. Once landing behind the large knight, Pyrrha immediately jumped on his back and transformed her sword into a rifle. While on his back she then started shooting directly into its helmet, however, due to the armored hood covering the back of his head, Pyrrha couldn't get a clear shot.

Unfortunately for her, the knight reached behind him and grabbed Pyrrha by the head and smashed her on the ground in front of him. Pyrrha was stunned for just a moment but immediately rolled to the right, barely dodging the knight's armored boot that was meant to crush her head. She then rolled into a standing position but was immediately met with a sword coming directly at her. By sheer instinct she brought up her shield to block the attack, however, the knight's sword sliced her shield in half as she was then hit by an armored punch from the knight, sending her crashing into another tree.

The punch winded her as her collision with the tree stunned her, the knight was soon upon her as she tried desperately to strike back with her remaining weapon, extending it into a spear. However, the knight simply grabbed her weapon by the blade and crushed it in his hand, before wresting it from her hands and throwing it aside.

The knight then raised his blade in the air, ready to cleave her head off.

" **Any last words heretic."** The knight growled as he raised his sword.

Many things flashed before Pyrrha's eyes, her most fond memories, the moments of sadness, the moments of joy, the faces of her friends. However, there was one person that she thought in her final moments before death takes her.

"Jaune… I'm so sorry…" Pyrrha whispered as she closed her eyes as the blade descended.

However, Pyrrha didn't feel pain, only the wind blowing through the trees of the forest. Seconds past as Pyrrha wondered if she was dead. Curious, she slowly opened her eyes and gasped.

The blade that was supposed to end her life stopped just before cutting her neck, the knight in question stood stock still as his glowing blue visors stared directly towards Pyrrha.

" **That name… how do you know that name?"** The knight questioned in a quiet voice. Pyrrha's eyes widened in shock, speechless to say anything.

The knight turned his head to the side, as if he was contemplating about something. **"That name sound so familiar? As if I-"** The knight abruptly let go of his sword as he clutched his helmet in pain. The knight took a few steps back in obvious pain as he then fell to his knees, still clutching his head.

" **rrrrrRRAAAAAAAAHH!"** The knight screamed in pain, soon his whole body glowed bright white as his aura intensified as well as his pain. His aura spread throughout the clearing, engulfing Pyrrha as well as Ren and a dazed Winter.

Pyrrha felt warm as a white aura surrounded her, rejuvenating and healing her recent injuries. The same happened with both Ren and Winter as their wounds seemed to heal at a rapid rate. Winter's gash was soon healed with no sign of scarring and Ren was still unconscious but was now breathing normally.

However, it wasn't the fact that the knight's mysterious aura was healing them, but it felt strangely familiar to Pyrrha, as if she felt it once before.

Soon the white aura surrounding the knight dimmed and vanished as the knight himself stopped screaming, but was now gasping for air, winded. Then after a brief moment of silence, the large knight that almost killed them, collapsed forward onto the ground.

" **Pyrrha…"** The knight whispered as he went quiet, the sound of his armor shutting down permeated the air.

Pyrrha sat stock still, shocked and speechless of what happened.

The knight recognized Jaune's name.

The knight's aura felt strangely familiar.

The knight… said her name.

Pyrrha didn't want to believe it, but the fact was there. This knight… might possibly be Jaune.

But before Pyrrha could ponder any further, a hand grabbed her shoulder as Pyrrha looked towards the person.

It was Winter, now standing and healed from her grievous wound.

"Miss Nikos, I don't know what you did but you possibly saved my life and that of your team's. I called for reinforcements to take us and this assailant back to Beacon. Gather your team and we shall wait for retrieval, you did good today." Winter said in a calm tired tone. Pyrrha simply nodded as she went to find Nora, questions burning through her mind.

Pyrrha then took one look back at the unconscious knight before going back to the task at hand.

If this knight was really the same Jaune Arc that she knew and loved, then what in the world has happened to him?

 **AN:**

 **And that's a wrap. Thank you all for reading another chapter, now like I promised, I'm going to write another chapter of Remnant of the Swarm.**

 **Now to answer some questions you all maybe asking.**

 **For those who are wondering what Team RWBY looks like, I'm using their new attire from the upcoming season 4. Now with that being said Ren's and Nora's attire are completely made up by me and is not canon, once Rooster Teeth release the attire for Ren and Nora, then I will come back to this chapter and change them.**

 **Will there be romance? Maybe or maybe not, we'll see.**

 **Now as the issue with updating chapters for both of my stories this is how it will work from now on:**

 **I'll alternate writing chapters for this and Remnant of the Swarm, two chapters each time.**

 **I think this is pretty fair in my opinion.**

 **Leave a comment, review, suggestion or question in the comments below and I will see you all next time.**

 ***NEW***

 **I hope you like the re-edit. Now you can go on and read the newest chapter. But before that I need to answer this question.**

 **Many of you pointed out how cliché Julius's defeat was. I agree, it was cliché but I could not find any other way for Julius to be defeated without nerfing the HELL out of Julius, some outside force coming in to defeat him, or making the characters of RWBY grossly overpowered to the point where they can fight a veteran Space Marine in Terminator Armor. If I did any of these, my story will become dull or make no sense and you readers will no doubt flame me for doing any of this.**

 **I hope you all now understand.**


	3. Chapter 2: Who I am

**AN:**

 **Hello everyone sorry for the LONG ASS delay on this story.**

 **For those who may not know, I was busy with University assignments and essay's that it took up almost all my time.**

 **I also want to say thank you for supporting and patiently waiting for this story. So as thank you for your support, I wrote an extra long story just for you guys.**

 **Now without further ado, here's another chapter**

 ***IMPORTANT***

 **I reedited the previous chapter a bit to better fit with the canon, give it another read before this one if you readers want.**

 **DISCLAIMER:**

 **I don't own RWBY or Warhammer 40k, they're owned by Rooster Teeth and Gaming Workshop respectively.**

"Normal"

"YELLING"

' _Thoughts'_

' _ **Telepathic communication'**_

" **Demonic/Other"**

 **Chapter 2: Who I am**

 **Location: Atlas Airship,** _ **Mantle –**_ **Observation Labs**

Within the science section of the Atlas Airship, three distinct figures watched through an observation window as scientists, technicians, and engineers bustled around within the lab.

However, what caught the attention of the three figures wasn't the busy scientists, technicians, nor the engineers, but the very object of their frantic study.

"What are we seeing right now Dr. Cobalt." One of the figures asked.

"General, what you're seeing right before you, is possibly the key to the future." Replied the now named Dr. Cobalt to the two figures beside him. These figures were none other than General Ironwood of the Atlas Military and Professor Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon Academy.

Dr. Cobalt is the head researcher of the ship's labs. He's a skinny individual that oddly reminded Ozpin of Bartholomew Oobleck with his lanky but tall build, rectangular thick glasses, lab coat, and messy blue hair.

Just a day ago, Ozpin sent Team JNPR on a reconnaissance mission to discover the unknown energy source within the Forever Fall Forest. The team was lead and accompanied by one of Ironwood's Specialists, Winter Schnee, and a contingent of his Atlesian Knights into the forest. Their mission was straight forward and the only known dangers at the time were both the large amount of Grimm congregating at the energy source and possibly the source itself.

However, just hours after they left, both Team JNPR and Winter herself returned, each member worse for wear. Both Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren were unconscious and had their aura depleted while both Pyrrha Nikos and Winter herself had a severe case of aura exhaustion, but other than that none of them sustain any life threatening injuries.

But what caught both the General's and Headmaster's attention was all the Atlesian Knights that accompanied Winter and Team JNPR were destroyed, but not by the Grimm, but by the very person that they are currently looking at.

When both Team JNPR and Winter returned, they also brought with them an armored being that was carried by two Bullheads towards Ironwood's personal Airship, due to it's immense weight. Winter then explained to both Ozpin and Ironwood how the armored being was the source of the unknown energy signature as she and Team JNPR found him slaying Grimm when they arrived. However, when Winter confronted the being, he showed open hostility towards her and attacked, destroyed all the Atlesian Knights and severely wounded her, Ren, and Nora in the ensuing battle.

However, from what Pyrrha had explained to Winter, the armored being fainted but not before releasing a large amount of aura that healed all their wounds.

Both Ironwood and Ozpin were skeptical at first but couldn't deny what Winter had said until they saw the very being themselves. The very next day both the General and Headmaster made their way to the Airship to see the armored individual.

The armored being is seemly unconscious as his large suit of power armor is shut down, the unknown individual is then magnetically locked at the wrists and ankles to an experiment table. The table is then elevated so it's standing parallel to the ground and facing towards Ironwood, Ozpin, and Dr. Cobalt. The armor is silvery grey and is covered in numerous scratches and battle wear as the armor itself closely resembles to that of a knight of old. The armor is at least eight feet tall and is covered with gold wards in a language that Ozpin has never seen and It is also adorned with multiple wax seals.

Both Ozpin nor Ironwood had ever seen such an individual before in their lives, nor anyone from any of the four kingdoms that closely resembles the individual. Plus, if Winter didn't confirm that there was an actual human being within the large suit of armor, then this armored individual before them would've been easily mistaken as a large droid of some sort.

"What do you mean "key to the future"?" Ozpin asked in an inquisitive tone, he has his suspicions on what the doctor truly means by using that term.

The doctor excitedly answers. "My team and I have been studying and analyzing the subject's armor and weapons throughout the night. And let me say, whoever this person is or wherever he comes from, he has access to technology far more advanced than anything that Atlas could ever dream of accomplishing."

This caught the General's attention. "Explain."

"Unfortunately, the information we have right now on the subject's armor is very limited. All we know that it's a fully enclosed power armor made up of unknown metal compositions that we have never seen before. The metal compositions are extremely durable and the only metals we could identify was traces amount of silver and gold all over the armor." The doctor explained as he shifted through his notes on his scroll tablet.

Ironwood gave him a raised eyebrow. "Didn't the technicians and engineers I assigned to you try to open the armor?" the General questioned, Dr. Cobalt nodded his head with a frown.

"Yes we tried opening the armor numerous times, but whoever created it made it virtually impossible for us to crack it open. At first we used high powered welders and plasma cutters, but whatever metal the armor is made from couldn't even conduct heat, thus rendering all of our energy based cutters useless." The doctor then gave an exasperated sigh.

"So we tried using special drills and saws that were specifically made to cut through even the dense bone armor of Deathstalkers. But not only did that failed to cut through the subject's armor, every drill and powered saws we used against that armor BROKE!" The doctor explained as he gestured to a large medical trolley filled with broken drills and saws with their blades grinded flat.

The doctor then sighed as Ironwood's eyes widened. "Didn't you try to scan the armor?" Ironwood aske, the doctor once again nodded his head. "Yes we did, but all of our diagnostic scans couldn't even penetrate through the outer layer of the armor. This armor not only protects its user from all forms of physical attacks, but it also protects them from scanning equipment and radioactive based equipment. And all the scan results of the armour's metal composition came out with unknowns." The Dr. Cobalt explained in a tried tone.

This greatly shocked Ironwood, a team of some of the brightest minds in Atlas couldn't even discover what the armor is made of. Ozpin frowned as he turned his gaze back at the unconscious being. Whoever created this suit of armor is truly a genius as they wanted to make sure that no one would be able to penetrate the armor's defenses, both figuratively and literally.

Ironwood's shocked expression turned into a stern frown. "And what of its weapons? Did you manage to find out anything we could use?"

The doctor mood immediately brightened. "Yes we did. Unlike it's armor, we managed to get decent amount of information about it's weapons. It's truly fascinating!" Dr. Cobalt said in an awed tone.

Ironwood nodded. "Then may we see the subject's weapons?" Ironwood asked with a hint of curiosity. Ozpin frowned, when Winter told them of the capabilities of the armored individual's weapon, a glowing sword that is able to cut through Deathstalker armor with ease, it's not beyond James to be interested of what advanced arsenal the being is currently carrying.

The doctor smiled. "Of course General. Right this way."

Dr. Cobalt then lead both Ironwood and Ozpin into another lab that was just directly below the observation lab where the armored being is currently being held in. When Ozpin entered the room, the first thing that caught his attention was the man-sized sword slowly hovering within a magnetic field.

The double edged blade was truly massive as it was almost as tall as Ironwood himself, the handle was dark red with a shining golden hilt, but two things caught the headmaster's attention.

The first was the inscriptions engraved on both sides of the blade, written in the exacted same language engraved on the being's armor. The second was the small generator located near the hilt of the blade itself, it's function unknown to Ozpin.

But before Ozpin could ponder on any further, the Dr. Cobalt notices his interest. "Ahh! Headmaster, I see you are interested in the subject's main weapon of choice." Ozpin gave a calm nod to the scientist. "Yes indeed doctor. What can you tell us about this sword?" Ozpin asked with a hint of curiosity.

The doctor smiled as he turned his gaze to the large floating sword. "Unlike the armor, the blade itself is surprisingly made from simple iron with flecks of silver. Something that is surprising coming from such an individual who has access to such advanced technology." Dr. Cobalt explained, he then pointed to the small generator. "But what fascinated the both the scientists and engineers was this generator. After analyzing it, we believe it can create an energy field around the blade, giving the blade the ability to cut through virtually anything. In theory that is."

Ozpin noticed how Ironwood's eyes widened at this discovery. "Did you manage to test this theory?" Ozpin asked, however, Dr. Cobalt shook his head. "We couldn't because we can't even activate this generator's functions. There are no triggers or switches, so we tried activating it with both artificial and normal aura, but it refused to activate. At first we thought it was damaged, however, after doing some scans the results showed the generator was fine and should function normally. We believe that only the subject can activate the blade's true function."

Ozpin nodded his head. "I see… what else do have to show us?"

The doctor then gestured towards a makeshift shooting range near the back of the lab. At the range was an large odd looking mounted gun with a fairly long barrel pointed at a large sheet of untouched metal. The wall behind the sheet of metal has five fist-sized holes, something that caught both the Headmaster's and General's attention.

And right beside the mounted gun was a large metal table, and on the table was an assemble of what appears to be 30 grenade-sized bullets. Each of these large bullets were silver in color and had numerous wards etched into the casing of the shell. And besides the bullets were three different grenades, the first looked like a standard frag grenade, the second was more roundish in shape and had a large handle at the top.

However, what caught Ozpin's attention the most was the third grenade as it was basically a red and gold canister with a golden skull molded on the side of the grenade.

After observing the assortment of strange ammunition, the doctor then went over and retrieved one of the bullets. "This is the ammunition used by the subject's ballistic weapon attached to it's left gauntlet. Unfortunately, we couldn't remove the subject's wrist-mounted gun, however, we did manage to retrieve its ammunition and explosive equipment as you can see here." The doctor explained as he gave the bullet in his hand to Ironwood. Ironwood held the bullet as he tested its weight and examined it with a critical eye.

After a brief moment, Ironwood then gave the bullet back to the doctor. "What is this bullet made out of and what can it do?" Ironwood asked with a hint of curiousity.

"We analyzed the bullet's the subject has. In total, the subject had 100 of these bullets with two large magazines that could hold 60 of these bullets each. The bullets you see now are from the magazine that was attached to it's gun, and for our tests we used ten of these bullets leaving us with 90 rounds left all together." Dr. Cobalt explained as he made his way over to the mounted gun. He then chambered the large bullet into the gun and aimed it at the sheet of metal.

After prepping the gun, he then turned back to both Ozpin and Ironwood. "The bullet is measured to be 0.75 calibre and like the subject's armor it's made from unknown composition's of metals except one…" The doctor then held another bullet as he pointed to the casing.

"Silver." The doctor finally said as he continued. "We also discovered the bullet has both armor penetrating and explosive capabilities due to the tip containing some form of diamond like material and that it's rocket propelled. In other words, it's a miniature rocket." Dr. Cobalt explained to the surprise of both Ironwood and Ozpin.

Ozpin then turned his gaze at the fist-sized holes in the wall, now knowing exactly what caused them. Such a bullet of that size will have destructive stopping power, whether or not the target has armor or not. However, such a bullet will be extremely costly to make for any kingdom, much less an individual Huntsman. Just who is this armored being?

The doctor then gestured towards the mounted gun. "So for our tests we had our weapon engineers to construct a gun that can fire this bullet. After a few failed tests we managed to build this gun capable of firing these rounds, and the results were what we have expected."

Dr. Cobalt said, he then looked at Ironwood and gestured towards the gun. "Would you like to do the honors General?" The doctor asked.

Ironwood simply gave the doctor a stoic stare as he walked over to the mounted cannon. Like the trained soldier he is, Ironwood immediately braced himself, aimed the gun, and pulled the trigger.

 **DAKKA!**

 **PING! BANG!**

The gun jolted from the power of the bullet as said projectile visibly left the barrel of the gun in a bright yellow stream straight towards the sheet of metal. Not only did the bullet pierced through the sheet of metal, but it also penetrated deep into the steel wall behind it before instantly exploding, leaving a large fist-sized hole.

Ozpin didn't need to read Ironwood's mind to know what's going through the General's head. After observing the destructive capabilities of a single bullet, there is only one thing a General of the world's most powerful military can think of.

"Is it possible to recreate these weapons? Both the sword and bullets?" Ironwood asked the doctor, confirming Ozpin's fears.

The one thing Ozpin feared would happen from this is that Remnant wouldn't be ready for such advanced weaponry. If Atlas recreates such destructive weaponry for their military, then other kingdoms will feel powerless and thus will either demand Atlas to share this technology or use underhanded methods to gain such tech. This will in turn will breed seeds of distrusts and hate between Atlas and the rest of the kingdoms, especially since Atlas just recently regained the trust of the kingdoms after the Battle of Beacon.

And if their enemies get their hands on this weaponry, then more blood will be shed in this secret war for survival.

The doctor readjusted his glasses. "Unfortunately, due to the unknown materials used, we cannot make exact replica's, but we can possibly make something similar if my team and I reverse engineer both the sword's generator and these bullets." Dr. Cobalt explained.

Ironwood gave affirm nod. "Then do it. You will have my full permission and funding from the Atlas Military to recreate these weapons." Ironwood said with conviction. Ozpin frowned. "James. A moment please." Ozpin said in a firm tone.

Ironwood turned his gaze towards the headmaster and gave him a knowing look. "Ozpin I know what your going to say. But think of the possibilities that can accomplished from doing this. If we can recreate this technology for our own, then our war against the Grimm and our enemies will be a thing of the past." Ironwood explained, however, Ozpin wasn't convinced.

"Did the Battle of Beacon teach you nothing? If the Atlas Military recreate these weapons, then what will the other kingdoms think of Atlas? If your specialists and soldiers start using weapons that no other kingdom on this planet has ever seen before, then there will be mistrust and fear between Atlas and the other kingdoms once again. Not only that, but our enemies have proven numerous times in the past to be far more resourceful than we have imagined. Once these weapons are made and mass produced, what's stopping our enemies from taking them?"

"Oz, that will not happen, I swear-"

"No James. We have made many mistakes in the past that lead to the death of innocent lives. I will not see you be responsible for another such mistake." Ozpin said with conviction, leaving no room for an argument. However, before Ironwood could retort the room was immediately flooded with red lights as a loud alarm blared across the ship.

Numerous foot steps could be heard outside of the lab as both Ozpin and Ironwood quickly left the room to see numerous Atlesian Knights marching towards the floors above.

"What is going on soldier!?" Ironwood demanded towards the nearest soldier.

The soldier saluted. "Sir! Subject has escaped in Lab 13! We're moving to quarantine the lab and secure the subject!" The soldier explained. Ironwood nodded. "I see. Secure the room and do not engage the subject until I arrive. Is that understood."

"Yes sir!" The soldier gave a final salute before running off towards the floors above.

Both Ozpin and Ironwood gave one another a concerned expression before quickly making their way towards the elevators.

* * *

Julius opened his eyes, however, instead of seeing the inner compartments of his helm he is met with a black void, as far as his eyes can see.

Another thing he noticed was that he didn't feel the usual weight of his Aegis Terminator Armor bearing down on him or the familiar grip of his sword. He immediately checked himself and realized why.

He is naked.

It did not bother him that he was naked, what bothered him was that somehow his enemies incapacitated him, removed his armor and weapons, and trapped him in a black void only the God-Emperor knows where.

Julius paused, how did his enemies incapacitate him?

Last he remembered, he was fighting the red haired heretic. After destroying her weapons, he went to finish her off once and for all, however, she said something that made him pause.

She said a name, Jaune Arc.

Julius recognized the name from his memories, but that alone should not have made him pause his strike. But it did. Why did it? Why did he hesitate?

Before Julius could ponder on any further, there was a flash of white in the distance as numerous flying objects started speeding towards him. Julius's battle hardened instincts flared as he immediately braced himself, clenching his hands into fists.

Even without his wargear, he will still fight in the Emperor's name.

However, the flying objects that were speeding towards him started to slow down as they started to surround him with hundred more objects joining, soon creating a large dome around him. It wasn't until Julius took one good look at the floating objects did he recognized what they were.

Each and every one of these floating objects that surrounds him were screens, each playing a different event.

Julius looked towards one of the screens as it showed a small blonde child frantically unwrapping a wrapped box and pulling out a rubber ball in obvious excitment.

He then looked towards another screen showing the same child, but older, mock dueling his father with a wooden sword as several females, both young and old, watched the boy's duel.

Another screen showed a blonde teen unwrapping a package with barely concealed excitement, only to reveal a black hooded sweater with a rabbit head as an insignia located directly on the chest of the sweater.

It wasn't until Julius saw the screen showing the blonde teen receiving his family's heirloom sword did he finally realize whose memories he was currently looking through.

These screens. They are showing the memories of his past life.

" _ **That is correct."**_

Julius immediately spun around, ready to face whoever dared to announce themselves.

However, Julius paused.

The being that stands before him was the very teen from his past memories, staring right at him with a smile as his entire body was faintly glowing in an aura of white.

Julius couldn't sense any deamonic taint from this teen, but instead the teen's energy felt strongly familiar with his own, as if they are one and the same.

" _ **You are correct in that sense."**_ The teen calmly answered. Julius expression hardened, this teen- no- this being can read his mind, a mind that has been trained to resist the most powerful of psychic attacks and the untold deamonic horrors and temptations that Chaos can conjure.

Just who is this being that stands before him?

" _ **Who am I you ask? The answer is quite simple. I represent all the memories from the life you use to have, from the day you were born to the fateful day you died protecting your kingdom. In short, I am you."**_ The being explained in a calm tone, this shocked Julius. However, his shock only lasted a fraction of a second.

Normally Julius would not trust the anomaly standing before him, however, he couldn't deny that the being's aura strongly resembles his own, and that Julius couldn't sense any deceit in his words.

Julius's expression hardened. "That is impossible. My chapter and the Inquisition wiped all memories of my past." Julius explained in a stern tone.

The being nodded in agreement. _**"That may be true for your past life as a delusional farm boy on a random feudal world. However, these memories are special. These memories you see now cannot so easily be forgotten. These memories are a part of who you are, for they are part of your very soul."**_ The being explained.

Julius frowned. "If what you say is true, then where are we? What are you trying to accomplish?" Julius demanded in a commanding tone that could even intimidate a Commissar.

However, the being wasn't intimidated in the slightest. Instead, the being's smile grew. _**"You should know where we are. After all, we are in your mindscape."**_ The being explained in a cheeky tone, Julius stayed silent, not amused by the being's playful nature.

The being continued. _**"And as for the purpose of bringing you here. I'm here to inform you that once you wake up you will remember everything about your past life as Jaune Arc. And to also inform you of the reason why you were sent to this world."**_

There was a brief moment of silence as there was only one question in Julius's mind.

"Who sent me to this world." Julius demanded with his usual stern expression.

The being's smile dropped as it was replaced with a serious expression. _**"The one that sent you here didn't show Himself directly, for He works in mysterious ways. He showed me visions of a world embroiled in darkness and chaos. This very same world that Jaune Arc died in. The very same world that you and I came from. Our home, Remnant."**_ The being explains in a calm but serious tone.

Julius's eyes widened in realization. "You don't mean… the one that sent me here was…"

The being nodded. _**"Yes. It was He who foresaw your death on that fateful day. It was He who gave you a new life as a Grey Knight. It was He who saved you from the deamons of the Warp and returned you back to your home world of Remnant."**_ The being explained.

Julius was no less shocked, however, his shock only lasted a second before he steeled his resolve. "Then what purpose has He have for me on this world? Why has He brought me back to my supposed home?" Julius demanded, wanting answers.

The being smiled. _**"He didn't reveal to me everything or as to why He has returned you to this world. However, I believe you will find the answers you seek in due time."**_ The being cryptically explained.

But before Julius could question the being any further, the memories surrounding them started to disappear. _**"It appears our time is up."**_ The being stated as he turned and started walking away from Julius. Julius, not done with the being just yet, went to follow, however, the being's aura started to glow to blinding levels.

Julius was forced to look away from the blinding light as his vision started to turn white. But before his vision turned completely white, the being spoke once more.

" _ **This will be the last time you hear from me Julius. What you do from now on is entirely up to you. But be aware of the choices you make from now on, for every decision you make will reshape the future, for the better or for the worse…"**_

* * *

Julius's eyes shot open as his armor activates in conjunction to his sudden consciousness. Information and statistics were sent directly to his mind through his armor's neural link. However, he wasn't paying attention to any of that nor what is happening around him for he is in a momentary trace.

He remembers everything.

He remembers his name, his home, his birthday, his parents, his seven sisters, Beacon, his teachers, his friends, everything that has happened till the fateful day he died.

He also remembers the last words he said to the one he loved.

" _Goodbye Pyrrha. I love you."_

Julius's mind was conflicted, a raging storm of emotions plagued his mind. Anger, longing, sadness, confusion, happiness, love, fear, hate.

However, this moment of weakness only lasted for a single moment before Julius's century of mental conditioning and iron will brutally quashed these emotions into nothingness.

Julius steeled his resolve.

He is Julius Arch, an Adeptus Astartes, His angel of death, and most of all a Brotherhood Champion of the Grey Knight Chapter.

He is no longer the human boy known as Jaune Arc. That life ended when he died.

After quelling his emotions, Julius then analyzed the situation he was in.

He was currently located in a large lab; the precise location of the lab is unknown.

Thankfully he was still in his Aegis Terminator Armor as diagnostic scans showed it was functioning at full capacity. However, what concerns him the most is his missing Nemesis Force Sword, Psybolt ammunition, and grenades.

Not only were his weapons missing, but he is currently locked at the wrists and ankles to an examination table as unknown humans moved around within the lab. Auspex scans showed seven targets, five visibly in front of him and two behind him.

From what Julius could remember, these humans were scientists and technicians of the Atlas Military, which means he's either in an Atlas science/military facility or in one of their airships. From what he could deduce, these humans were analyzing his armor, using their tools to try and breach his armor but without any signs of success.

They will soon regret desecrating his holy armor.

" **What is the meaning of this!"** Julius demanded, all the humans that were analyzing his armor immediately backed away in shock.

"SUBJECT IS AWAKE!" Shouted one of the scientists in panic. Julius then slowly strained both arms and legs against their respective restraints, testing the metal cuffs.

"Calm down, the subject is restrained by the latest magnetic cuffs. Those things can hold down a raging Ursa. There is no way he could possibly escape." Boasted one of the human technicians as the others visibly calmed with relief.

Julius scowled underneath his helm, they're comparing him to a pathetic Grimm.

He will soon prove them wrong.

Julius, using his full strength, strained against his restraints. Soon the metal restraints started to groan and spark under the sheer pressure of his immense strength, the humans noticed this and started to slowly back away in fear. And with a final push, Julius broke through his restraints, freeing both of his arms in a shower of sparks. He then proceeded to free his legs and drop down onto the steel floor, shaking the ground with his immense weight.

"SUBJECT HAS ESCAPED!" Yelled one of the scientists.

At this point one of the humans ran over to the console beside the entrance and pressed a few buttons. Immediately an alarm went off as red security lights replaced the original lighting of the room, soon all the scientists and technicians quickly fled the room out of the only exit. At the same time the humans had left, his auspex scanners detected multiple hostile signatures coming towards the room, no doubt in response to the alarm.

As Julius turned to meet the incoming hostiles, he was soon greeted by a squad of both Atlas soldiers and the combat A.I called the Atlesian Knights. The soldiers and their Men of Iron quickly entered the room and soon surrounded Julius while covering the only entrance/exit. Soon the alarm stopped and the room went back to it's normal lighting.

"FREEZE! Stand down or we will open fire!" Demanded one of the soldiers as both man and machine trained their guns on Julius. Julius scanners counted twenty hostiles, four soldiers and sixteen combat A.I. He also quickly scanned the room for any other exits. He found none.

Julius then turned his gaze at the Atlas soldiers in front of him. He can tell that each of these soldiers were nervous, from the simple movements of their feet to the constant fingering of their triggers.

Julius expression hardened underneath his helmet. **"Lay down your weapons."** Julius warned in a strong tone reinforced by his Vox Grill. The soldiers visibly flinched back from the sound of his voice, however, they quickly recovered.

"Why should we!?" Demanded one of the soldiers, his tone betraying his nervousness.

Julius frowned underneath his helm. **"Because this is a fight that you will not survive."**

The tension grew between Julius and both the Atlesian soldiers and A.I's. However, just as the tension reached its peak, someone behind the group interrupted.

"Stand down!"

Immediately following the command, the Atlesian Knights brought down their weapons and stepped away from the entrance automatously, the soldiers following suit.

"GENERAL IRONWOOD SIR!" the soldiers saluted to a man standing at the entrance with one other.

Julius immediately recognized these two figures. One is General James Ironwood of the Atlas Military and the other in the automated wheelchair is none other than Professor Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Academy.

It appears the Emperor has blessed him once again with this encounter.

"At ease men." The General ordered as he and Ozpin approached Julius. While the soldiers showed emotions of nervousness, fear, and anxiety, both the General and Headmaster kept a stoic expression, betraying no emotions.

Soon both men are standing in front of Julius, craning their necks to meet eye to eye with him. There was a brief moment of silence as Julius studied their facial expressions. To the ignorant, it would seem that they were simply staring silently at one another. However, for any veteran, this is not the case as both men in front of him are analyzing him with a critical eye, gauging how dangerous he is.

Julius is doing the exact same, a century of fighting the Arch Enemy has taught him to quickly and thoroughly analyze his opponents, from their weapons to their next attack. Unlike the Atlas Specialist, the remnants of Jaune Arc's old team, Team JNPR, and the soldiers in the room, Julius can tell that these two men have far more experience than any human he has come by so far.

After a brief moment of tense silence, Ironwood spoke. "Greetings. I'm-"

" **James Ironwood, General of the Atlas Military. And Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Academy. I know who you two are."** Julius interrupted, surprising both Ironwood and Ozpin. However, their mild shock only lasted a second as Ozpin spoke. "It appears you already know who we are. However, we can't say the same for you. Who are you exactly?" Ozpin asked in a cautious tone.

There was a brief pause. **"Answer me this Ozpin. How long ago was it since the attack on Vale and Beacon? How long ago was it since Cinder was slain?"** Julius asked in a calm tone. This was unlike him, however, he needed information and most of all, a powerful ally.

He needed Ozpin on his side. And he knows just how to gain the Headmaster's trust.

Ozpin quirked a curious eyebrow. "Well over a year since that battle. Why do you ask?" Ozpin asked in an suspicious tone. Julius's eyes widened a bit, it has only been more than a year since that fateful day.

After a brief moment of silence Julius answered. **"Because it was the night of that fateful day that I died on top of your tower, slaying the witch responsible for the attack."**

Immediately both Ozpin's and Ironwood's expressions turned into stern frowns. "What you're implying is impossible. Jaune Arc died that night, sacrificing himself to save Vale. He is seen as a hero throughout Vale and the other three kingdoms for his heroic sacrifice. And now you are here telling us this absurd claim! What proof do you have!?" Ironwood shouted angrily as both his soldiers and Ozpin shared the same sentiment.

However, instead of answering, Julius's helmet depressurized and unlocked itself from Julius's armor, the noise surprising the soldiers and the General. As the helmets' glowing visors dimmed, Julius brought his hands up to his helmet and gripped it firmly before pulling it off his head and held the helmet underneath his right arm.

With his face now finally revealed, there was no doubt in anyone's minds that Julius was indeed a living human being. He has a strong looking facial structure, his expression hardened and showing no outward emotion, his blue eyes showed an experience that is not even the most veteran of Huntsmen has ever come close to achieving.

To the Atlas soldiers and Ironwood, Julius has a face of a hardened warrior that has no doubt seen untold number of battles.

However, to Ozpin's great shock, Julius's resemblance to Jaune Arc was unmistakable.

"James. Tell your men to leave." Ozpin said in a serious tone.

Ironwood gave Ozpin an incredulous expression. "Ozpin what do yo-"

"James. Trust me." Ozpin said in a firm tone as he met Ironwood's gaze. After a brief moment of tense silence, Ironwood relented as he broke his gaze away from Ozpin.

*Sigh* "Men. Leave us."

With a salute, all four soldiers slowly left the room, each hesitant of leaving their superior alone with the huge armored-clad warrior, the Atlesian Knights following soon after. Soon the only ones in the room were Julius, Ironwood, and Ozpin.

There was a brief moment of silence as both the Headmaster and General studied Julius's features once more.

"It's really you, isn't it Jaune. What has happened to you? How did you survive?" Ozpin asked in a tone of disbelief, breaking the silence. Ironwood turned and gave Ozpin an expression of shock and confusion before looking back towards Julius, seeing if Ozpin's claim was true.

Julius placed his helmet back on his head. When it finally locked into place he then replied. **"I will tell you. However, I suggest we take this conversation to a more private setting. Away from prying eyes."** To support his point, Julius gestured with his head towards the numerous scientists on the other side of the observation window, no doubt listening and recording their conversation.

Ozpin nodded. "Of course. We'll go to my office in Beacon to continue this conversation." Ironwood gave Ozpin an incredulous stare. "Ozpin. You're not serious are you?" The General asked.

Ozpin gave Ironwood a serious look. "James. Trust me."

Both Ozpin and Ironwood had a brief stare off before Ironwood sighed as he pulled out his scroll and placed it on his ear.

"Captain. Prepare an Air Carrier for Beacon Academy in ten minutes. Ozpin, our guest and I will be down soon." Ironwood ordered, he then placed his scroll back into his coat pocket before looking directly at Ozpin.

Ozpin gave him an appreciative nod. "Thank you James." The Headmaster then turned his gaze back towards Julius. "Shall we leave then?" Ozpin asked as Julius gave a curt nod. **"Yes. But before we do, I need to retrieve my wargear."**

Ironwood raised a curious eyebrow. "You mean your weapons?"

" **Yes. Now lead me to where I can retrieve them."**

The General frowned. "How do I know you won't use your weapons against us?" Ironwood asked in a suspicious tone.

Julius stepped towards the General, towering over him. **"If I wanted you dead, I would have already done so. With or without my weapons."** Julius answered in a stern tone. Ironwood went to retort, however, Ozpin stopped him by placing a hand on Ironwood's arm and shook his head.

Ironwood sighed and gave a hesitant nod before leading both Julius and Ozpin out the room and through the halls. After a short walk, the group entered another lab where Julius saw a single Atlas scientist, who is currently studying one of Julius's grenades, specifically his Psyk-Out Grenade.

Without looking the scientist spoke. "Ah! You're back! Good, I'm currently studying the fascinating designs on this grenade. The subject actually used real gold fo-"

" **Unhand that grenade at once, human."**

The lone scientist finally looked up from his study towards the group and noticed Julius in all his glory. As expected, the scientist's eyes widened as his mouth gaped in both shock and awe. Julius, annoyed by the human tinkering with his gear, stomped his way over to the still gaping scientist and wrested the grenade from his grasp.

This brought the scientist out of his shock. "G-G-General! W-What is the subject doing here?!"

"It's complicated Dr. Cobalt. But he has agreed to tell us the reason why he's here and where he came from. We're here to retrieve his weapons as per his agreement." Ironwood explained. While both the scientist and General conversed, Julius made his way over to the one weapon that he immediately sought out.

His Nemesis Force Sword.

His sword was floating within a magnetic field, no doubt for the scientist to study the function of his sword.

Without hesitation, Julius reached into the magnetic field, gripped the handle of his sword and wrested it from it's confinements. He then carefully inspected his blade for any signs of temperament or damage as he silently recited the necessary prayer and blessing onto his sword.

Once his prayer was finished, he then poured his power into the blade, sheathing it in an aura of white, this caught the attention of the other occupants in the room. Satisfied, Julius then willed his power away and magnetically attached the sword to his left hip where it belongs.

"Fascinating! My theory was right! The generator on the blade DOES activate only to the subject's unique aura!" The scientist stated, however, Julius simply ignored him as he made his way over to retrieve his ammunition and grenades from a metal table. The table is beside what appears to be a smaller version of the autocannon.

He counted two magazines. The first was the spare magazine that he had as it was relatively untouched and still had all its ammunition. However, the second magazine was empty as it's bolts were each taken out and assembled right beside it.

And by the looks of it, the scientist not only examined his bullets but also wasted 10 out of the 40 Psy Bolts left within the magazine for his experiments.

Julius frowned, greatly annoyed by the scientist's blatant use of his precious Psy Bolts in order to sate his own curiosity. He had every right to kill the scientist and he would, however, that will cause unnecessary problems and possibly lose the only ally he had on this world.

With an annoyed grunt, Julius grabbed the spare magazine and attached it to his waist and started chambering each of the assembled bolts into the empty magazine with practiced pace. Once he was finished, he attached the now 30 round magazine back onto his storm bolter and collected the rest of his grenades.

"Sir, you're not thinking of giving back his weapons are you? What about the research? The future of Atlas?!" The scientist frantically argued, no doubt afraid of losing his prime research materials.

"Dr. Cobalt. If you want to tell the 8-foot tall armored giant with the man-sized sword to give back his advanced weaponry. Then be my guest." Ironwood said in an annoyed tone. This seemed to finally shut the now named Dr. Cobalt's mouth, something that Julius was grateful for.

Now with his wargear retrieved, Julius turned back towards the three men behind him and turned his gaze specifically towards Ozpin.

" **Let us make haste to Beacon Academy."**

Julius started making his way past the scientist and towards the exit. He has a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

 **Location: Beacon Academy, Ozpin's Office**

It has been two hours since Julius left the Airship with both Ozpin and Ironwood. When they arrived at Beacon Academy they were greeted by Glynda Goodwitch, Ozpin's secretary and Beacon's only Combat Instructor. Ozpin informed her ahead of time about Julius, however, this did little to prevent her shock of meeting Julius.

After her initial shock, the group then made their way towards Ozpin's office. Thankfully, due to it being the middle of the night, their passage through Beacon Academy was devoid of any students roaming the halls, just the occasional janitorial staff.

Once the group finally arrived at Ozpin's office, Julius now finds himself standing in front of Ozpin, Glynda, and Ironwood. His helmet off and cradled in his right arm.

Sitting behind his desk was Ozpin himself in his wheelchair. Standing to Ozpin's left was Ironwood with a firm expression while to Ozpin's right was Glynda herself, giving him a piercing glare.

The reason for her continued presence is no doubt due to her curiosity of Julius. Plus, Ozpin informed her before hand about the Space Marine and his identity as Jaune Arc. Now it appears she is as cautious and distrusting towards him as the General by the glare she is giving him.

In his past life, Jaune Arc would've cowered under such a glare. But now, it did absolutely nothing to intimidate him. Also the fact that she has to physically glare up towards Julius made the glare far less effective.

However, Julius was somewhat impressed by the level of the glare she was giving him. She would make a good Commissar.

After a brief moment of tense silence, Ozpin spoke. "Jaune. Ho-"

"Julius. My name is Julius Arch and you will call me as such." Julius interrupted with a strong tone.

Ozpin raised a curious eyebrow as Ironwood frowned while Glynda hardened her glare. "Forgive me for asking, but are you not Jaune Arc?" Ozpin asked in slight disbelief.

Julius gave Ozpin a stern frown. "It's true that I was once the human boy known as Jaune Arc. The same boy who dreamed to be a hero like his forefathers. The same boy who foolishly lied his way into this very schola in order to become that hero. The very same boy who died killing the witch on this very spot." Julius said, his tone strong and firm with conviction.

Ironwood stepped forward. "Then why use a different name? And why do you say that you died when you are clearly standing in front of us, alive no less?" Ironwood asked in a tone of disbelief.

Julius turned his gaze towards the General. "It is true what I said. Jaune Arc died that fateful night. His body turned to ashes in the wind. However, through the glory and mercy of the God-Emperor, he was reborn into His realm and was chosen to become an Angel of Death, a warrior to fight His enemies and all those who seek to annihilate His Imperium."

Julius then stood stock straight, as if he was presenting himself.

"That same warrior is the one standing before you. I am Julius Arch an Adeptus Astartes, His Angel of Death, and a weapon bred for the sole purpose to fight the enemies of Mankind. I was brought to this world after I sacrificed myself so that my fellow Battle Brothers could live on to fight the Archenemy."

Both Glynda and Ironwood frowned, no doubt pondering on what Julius just said to them.

However, Ozpin's expression remained stoic, but Julius can see a hint of sadness behind those stoic eyes. As if Ozpin expected to find the same boy he once knew somewhere within Julius.

There was a brief pause before Ozpin spoke. "You said you were reincarnated into this realm by this God-Emperor. Can you shed some light about this realm and who this Emperor is?" Ozpin asked in a curious tone.

Normally the Grey Knight side of Julius would've killed Ozpin outright for not knowing who the God-Emperor is. However, the rational part of his mind told him not to, for it will only bring him unnecessary problems during his time on this world.

Julius gave a single but firm nod. "The realm where I was reborn into is unlike anything that you or humanity on this planet can ever comprehend. I serve and fight for the God-Emperor of Mankind and his Imperium of Man, a holy human empire than spans across our galaxy with over millions of planets and untold trillions of human lives under His rule."

Glynda, Ironwood, and even Ozpin himself were shocked at the information that was given to them. Their reaction did not surprise Julius for the Kingdoms of Remnant tried numerous times in the past to reach the stars, however, each and every attempt to do so failed. The concept of a civilization that not only mastered space travel, but also discovered and colonized almost their entire galaxy is shocking to them.

"That's absurd! How can anyone possibly be able to achieve that?! To carry out such a task would've taken untold number of years, resources, and man power. And you're saying this Emperor achieved this. I find that impossible." Ironwood stated in disbelief.

Julius turned and glared down at the General, his free hand gripping the handle of his sword in raising fury. However, he stayed his blade and kept his fury in check. In slight respect to the General for not backing away in fear, but instead stood his ground and placed a hand on his weapon, an auto-pistol.

Julius hardened his glare, tightening his grip on his sword. "Ironwood… Normally I would've executed you on the spot for spouting such heresy in my presence. However, this world and its denizens are not part of the Imperium as far as I know, thus in turn are ignorant to the glory of his holy majesty, the God-Emperor. So I will only warn you all just this once…" Julius then drew his 6-foot blade and stabbed it parallel to the ground, the flat side of the blade facing the three in front of him, showing the runes etched onto the blade.

"To question the God-Emperor's glory and to slander His holy name in the presence of His holy servants, is to condemn yourself to death. Am I clear." Julius warned in a dangerous tone.

Ironwood stared defiantly towards Julius for a moment before sighing and nodding his head with a frown as he relaxed his hand from his gun. He didn't want to fight the 8-foot tall armored Astartes.

Satisfied, Julius then continued. "And to answer your question. The one who united and ruled all of humanity and created the Imperium of Man is the God-Emperor of Mankind. The one true ruler of humanity and its protector against the foul entities of the Warp." Julius explained with a hint of disgust at the end.

Ozpin noticed his change of tone near the end. "And what is this "Warp" you speak of? Is it another dimension?" Ozpin asked.

Julius grimly nodded. "Yes. It's a hellish realm not bound by physical and temporal laws of reality as it is constantly changing. It is also this very realm where the Imperium uses for its faster than light travel and where special individuals called psykers draw their power from, giving them abilities that no regular human can possibly wield. However, this realm is also the home to one of the Imperium's greatest enemies." Julius explained with a serious tone.

"And do tell what is this enemy you speak of?" Ozpin cautiously asked.

Julius frowned with disgust as he hardened his grip on his sword.

"Chaos."

Ironwood raised a curious eyebrow. "Chaos?"

Julius grimly nodded. "Yes. Since the God-Emperor united all of mankind, Chaos has crippled the growth of the Imperium numerous times in the past. The corrupting powers of Chaos is universal, even saying the name can draw its influence. Many of the Imperium's greatest's warriors fell under it's corruption, even the most stalwart of the Emperors warriors fell. If succumb to its corrupting influence, the individual will forever damn their soul to the Chaos Gods, forever turning them from the Emperors holy light." Julius explained in a grim tone. Ozpin's expression remained stoic.

"And what are these Chaos Gods?" Ozpin carefully asked. Julius's hardened his frown.

"I will only explain this once for I greatly detest talking about the Runious Powers. The Runious Powers are the most powerful entities of Chaos as they reside within the Warp. There are four of these foul gods, each representing an aspect of Chaos. Khorne, the Chaos God of war, murder, and battle. Tzeentch, the Chaos God of change, sorcery, fate, and hope. Nurgle, the Chaos God of death, disease, and decay. And finally Slaanesh, the Chaos God of pleasure, sensation, and desire. Together with their foul deamons and heretics, they spread their corrupting influence throughout the Imperium, feeding on the souls they collect as they seek to destroy all that the Emperor has built."

Julius then paused, letting the information sink in before continuing. "This is the enemy I fight everyday for the past hundred years. I am a warrior, created and trained to fight the corrupted forces of Chaos wherever they may be." Julius explained with conviction.

There was a moment of silence as Ozpin, Ironwood, and Glynda pondered on what they were just told. After a brief moment of silence Ozpin spoke. "You said for the past hundred years you've been fighting a non-stop war against this enemy. How old are you exactly?" Ozpin asked in a questioning tone.

If there is one aspect of Ozpin that Julius respected and detested at the same time, is his inquisitive nature that was on par with some of the most level-headed of Inquisitors. Due to his experience as a Huntsman and Headmaster, Ozpin hears and sees things that no one else does, he is able to "read" another person and judge their character like an open book. In the past, his wisdom to Jaune Arc is like the Julius receiving wisdom from Venerable Dreadnought Orias, something to take to heart and soul.

After a brief moment of silence, Julius answered.

"127 terran years since the completion of my training."

Both Ironwood's and Glynda's eyes widened in both shock and disbelief. "127 years! How is that possible? A normal person shouldn't be able to live that long!" Glynda shouted in disbelief. Julius replied. "It's because I'm not a normal human being, but something much more. I am an Adeptus Astartes, a Space Marine super soldier created and forged in the fires of war, and the greatest warriors that the Imperium of Man has to offer."

Ozpin frowned. "Before you said you sacrificed yourself to save your Battle Brothers. Are there more warriors such as yourself?" Ozpin asked in a curious tone.

Julius nodded. "Yes. There are a thousand chapters that make up the bulk of the Emperor's Angels of Death. Each chapter holds about a thousand Space Marines and each are independent and different in both combat doctrines and culture." Julius explained.

Ironwood's eyes widened. The thought of entire armies of warriors such as Julius shocked him.

"Which chapter are you from?" Glynda asked with curiosity.

Julius immediately answered. "That is classified. To know the existence of my chapter or any one of it's warriors, is to condemn yourself and all those you know to death."

Glynda's eye's widened before turning into a furious glare. "So your chapter executes anyone that even looks at you?" Glynda asked in a furious tone.

"Yes. In order to keep our chapter secret, we will execute entire regiment of soldiers and cleanse the minds of any other Astartes that we fight alongside with." Julius explained without hesitation. Both Glynda and Ironwood glared at the Astartes while Ozpin kept his stoic gaze.

"So. Will you kill us for knowing your existence?" Ozpin asked the question that was on everyone's minds. There was a brief moment of silence before Julius spoke. "In my past life, Jaune Arc sees you as someone he trusted, someone he greatly respected. However, from what I seen through those same memories, you have given me little reason to trust you."

Julius then stared down at Ozpin as he continued. "That fateful night, you took the one he cared the most and included her in something, something that could change her for the rest of her life. You put her into a machine, forcefully transferred an unknown power into her from a dying human that caused her great pain, only for it to fail when the witch, Cinder, interfered and took the power for her own." Julius explains in a stern tone as Ozpin's expression remained stoic.

He continued. "I don't know what you were planning for that girl that night, but I will not tolerate being part of whatever schemes you have secretly planned for me. However, due to my current situation, I will give you the benefit of a doubt. But know this…"

Julius pulled out his sword from the ground and attached it to his left hip as he stepped forward towards Ozpin, now towering over him.

"If you betray my trust. I will end your life and all those who you conspire with. Innocent or not." Julius threatened as he glared down at Ozpin. Both Glynda and Ironwood placed their hands on their respective weapons, prepared to fight if needed.

Any lesser man would've cowered under Julius's imposing presence. However, Ozpin was not intimidated, in fact he was smiling.

"Of course." Both Glynda and Ironwood gave Ozpin surprised looks, shocked at his answer.

"Ozpin, you're not serious are you? He might be lying for all we know! How can we trust him?" Ironwood asked in a serious but desperate tone.

"For once I agree with James. He had shown no proof so far to his absurd claims or his true intentions. How can we trust him Ozpin?" Glynda injected as if Julius wasn't even in the room.

Julius wasn't offended by their lack of trust, he fully expected them not to put their faith on him. In fact, the Grey Knight side of him doesn't trust any of them, even if his past life has shown that these people can be trusted. However, his more rational side tells him to put his faith in them, for it will help him in the future.

Ozpin simply nodded his head towards Julius. "Glynda. James. Look into his eyes and tell me what you see."

Both Glynda and Ironwood gave him confused looks.

"What?" Ironwood asked confused as both he and Glynda did what Ozpin asked.

Ozpin continued. "The eyes can reveal many things about an individual. Their intentions, their experience, their emotions." Ozpin paused as he kept his eye on Julius's own.

After a brief pause, he then continued. "What I see in Julius's eyes is an individual who's experience far outstrip any Huntsmen or Huntresses on this planet. Even mine." Both Glynda and Ironwood eyes widened from Ozpin's claim.

"Throughout this entire conversation, not once did Julius lied, for he has no need to. He has absolutely no fear of us, for he knows that we cannot harm him no matter what we do to him. And… he is correct." Ozpin explained in a calm tone.

Julius remained quiet as he kept his eyes on Ozpin, not breaking it for a moment.

Ozpin continued. "However, even though he doesn't fear us, and is more than capable of fighting us. He instead chose to talk to us, explain where he came from and what he possibly experienced during the hundred years of constant battles." Finally, Ozpin broke his gaze from Julius as he looked towards both Glynda and Ironwood as they did the same.

"Now let me ask the both of you this. What other motives does a warrior like Julius have other than gaining the trust of the very same people that Jaune Arc trusted in the past?" Ozpin asked.

There was a brief moment of silence before Glynda let out a sigh as she nodded.

"I understand Ozpin. I will trust your judgement." Glynda said as both she and Ozpin turned their gaze towards Ironwood.

Said General is currently having a mental war with himself from what Julius can see. However, it only lasted a brief moment as the General closed his eyes and nodded.

"Fine. We'll do this your way Ozpin." Ironwood relented.

Ozpin smiled. "Thank you James." He then turned his gaze back towards Julius. "Now with introductions over. It is time to talk about this mission of yours." Ozpin said, his tone turning serious once again.

Julius nodded in understanding. "The mission was given to me during my state of unconsciousness within the Atlas Lab. Within my mindscape, I met the embodiment of my past life, who took the form of the very boy you all know very well."

"Jaune Arc." Ozpin interjected.

Julius nodded. "The very same. He told me that the God-Emperor brought me back to this world, after saving me from the dreaded Warp, for a mission. However, the Emperor didn't specify to Jaune Arc what my mission was, all he told me was that I will find my purpose on this world in due time and that my choices will reshape the future." Julius explained, recounting the encounter.

Ozpin nodded. "I see… so what are you going to do now?" Ozpin asked.

Julius immediately replied. "This world is dominated by the deamons of darkness, the Grimm. These deamons have driven humanity on this planet to near extinction, with the four kingdoms being the last strongholds of humanity. I believe the Emperor has sent me to cleanse the darkness that plagues this world. And that's exactly what I'm going to do." Julius states with conviction.

"That is a noble but difficult goal. Many Huntsmen and Huntresses in the past has claimed to rid the Grimm from Remnant. All of them failed. What makes you different?" Ozpin asked.

Julius replied, undaunted by the task before him. "I am an Adeptus Astartes. The Emperor's Angel of Death. And I shall know no fear, no remorse, and will show no quarter to the enemy, no matter how vast they may be. I will find the source of the corruption that plagues this world and banish it back to whatever hellish pit it came from."

There was a brief moment of silence before Ozpin smiled. "Then may I make a suggestion?"

Julius frowned, knowing exactly what Ozpin is asking. "Speak."

"Instead of aimlessly wandering around Remnant slaying Grimm in order to find this "source." How about instead, come work for me and for this Academy as a teaching assistant and a full fledge Huntsman." Ozpin suggested. This got surprised looks from both Glynda and Ironwood.

But before either the General or Combat Instructor could say anything, Ozpin raised a hand.

"Let me explain. This way you will have freedom to travel to the other four kingdoms under the alibi of a Huntsman and can roam freely outside kingdom jurisdictions. Also I can provide you with information and resources that you will need for your mission as well as new transcripts. All you have to do is to play the part as a new T.A of Beacon Academy and teach the students alongside another professor. Tell me, do you have experience training others for combat?" Ozpin asked in a curious tone.

Julius nodded his head. "Yes I have."

It was not a lie. His secondary duty as a Brotherhood Champion is to train the new generations of Grey Knights within his Brotherhood to fight the corrupt forces of Chaos.

Ozpin smiled. "Then you should have no problem training the students here at this academy. I just ask of you to not injure any of the students to badly, and to work alongside Glynda as a Teacher's Assistant. So… do you accept my offer?" Ozpin asked.

Julius frowned. While receiving Huntsmen status will allow him freedom outside of the kingdom's jurisdictions, and having Ozpin as a source for information will greatly assist him in his search. For him to teach the students of Beacon in the art of combat will be much like training Neophytes in Space Marine combat. But even though these students are possibly more skilled than the average Imperial Guardsman, they are still children and nothing like the Neophytes that risk their lives to become Space Marine.

However, whether he liked it or not, Ozpin's proposition will greatly aid him in the near future. Only a fool would turn down such an offer.

With his decision made, Julius nodded. "I accept your terms."

Ozpin smiled with gratitude, Glynda pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance, and Ironwood remained quiet.

"Good. I will prepare the necessary documents for your transcripts. But before I can make you an official professor of Beacon, you first have to go through an initiation of sorts." Ozpin explained.

Julius had a sudden flashback to when Jaune Arc did his initiation into Beacon Academy, and how sorely unprepared he was for it.

Julius gave the Headmaster a stern frown. "And what will this initiation entail?" Julius questioned in an inquisitive tone. Ozpin chuckled. "Don't worry Julius. You will not be launched off a cliff by a hidden catapult. The initiation for new professors is quite different as it comes in two parts…" Ozpin then activated a holo-screen on his desk, showing a dense forest.

"For the first part of the initiation, you will be dropped off somewhere in the middle of the Emerald Forest. You will then be scored on how long it will take you to make your way back to Beacon Academy." Ozpin explained as the screen changes to a combat arena. "Then you will make your way towards the Combat Arena where you will face a Huntsmen of my choosing in a tournament style duel. Any questions?"

Julius then placed his helmet back on his head. As the helm locked in place and the visors glowed blue, he replied. **"When do I start?"**

Ozpin smiled at Julius's eagerness. "Tomorrow, at noon. But before we continue, there is one last thing we should discuss. This concerns Team JNPR." Ozpin said, both his tone and expression turning serious.

Julius frowned underneath his helm. He knew where this conversation was going. **"What about them?"**

Ozpin laced his fingers on his desk in front of him. "All I want to know is… do you wish for them to know? To know who you are? Who you once were?" Ozpin asked in a somber tone.

Julius hesitated for a brief moment before replying. **"It is best that they do not know who I once was. Like I said before and I will say it now. The Jaune Arc that you knew is dead. In his place is I, Julius Arch, an Adeptus Astartes. And that will never change."**

They held their gaze for a brief moment, even with the helm on Ozpin's eyes were searching through Julius's own. Trying to find something. Anything.

However, whatever he was trying to find wasn't there as his shoulders sagged, his eyes closed as he gave a nod of understanding. "I understand... If that's what you wish for, then so be it." Ozpin said, his tone laced with sadness.

Glynda sighed as she too gave Julius a sad gaze. "Come with me, I'll lead you to your temporary quarters for the night." Glynda stated as she made her way to the elevator.

Julius turned to follow, not once looking back towards Ozpin's sad gaze. He made his decision, it was for the best.

But then why does he feel this emotion?

This feeling of regret.

* * *

 **Location: Emerald Forest, the next day**

Julius now finds himself on his way to a random location somewhere within the Emerald Forest for his initiation.

The Headmaster commissioned an Airbus beforehand to transport Julius to his location, for the Airbus was the only vehicle large enough under the academy's payroll that can possibly carry Julius and the immense weight of his armor.

Though it was no Thunderhawk Gunship, it still served its purpose.

Other than the pilot, Julius was alone within the Airbus, choosing to stand resolute and ready within its passenger space.

They have been flying for at least ten minutes, during this time Julius bowed his head in prayer as he recited The Canticle of Absolution of the Grey Knights, known as The 666 Secret Words.

Just as he just finished the last sentence of the prayer, a video call came in from Ozpin through his helm. Before he left, Julius tuned his Vox-caster, visual and radio comms to Remnant's own CCT network. Now he can communicate with anyone on Remnant as long as they have the means to.

Unconsciously accepting the call, a small window appeared on at the upper right corner of his HUD, showing the faces of both Ozpin and the Glynda standing behind him.

Ozpin gave him a small smile. **"Hello Julius. How are you feeling?"** Ozpin asked in a calm tone.

Julius immediately replied. **"If you are wondering if I'm nervous. Then you are mistaken. I know no such emotion."**

Ozpin nodded, still smiling. **"Of course. And I'm sure you know the basis of your initiation."** Ozpin asked in a calm tone.

" **Yes"**

" **Wonderful. Just as a reminder, you will be monitored by us and evaluated during your way back to Beacon Academy. Good luck."** Ozpin explained as the call ended.

As soon as the call ended the Airbus slowly came to a halt as the back hatch slowly opened.

 **KRRT! "Alright! This is your stop! Good luck out there!"** Said the pilot through the ship's intercoms.

Without hesitation, Julius dropped out of the aircraft and fell six meters onto the ground, landing in a crouch position.

 **Booom!**

His landing shook the very ground around him as the noise reverberated throughout the vicinity. Soon the Airbus left, leaving Julius alone within the Grimm infested forest.

Once the Airbus left, Julius stood from his crouched position and started scanning his surroundings. Other than simple wild life, his auspex scans and threat detectors showed no enemy movements within the vicinity.

With no enemies in sight and his objective and destination set, he then started his lumbering march through the dense forest. His blade drawn and ready to smite the enemies of Man once more.

* * *

Within his office, Ozpin watched through his desk's holo-screen as Julius decapitated another Ursa.

It has been ten minutes since the start of Julius's initiation, and so far during his ten-minute trek back to Beacon he has come across a few Grimm, mostly Beowolves and Ursas.

Each encounter with the Grimm showed just how dangerous and skilled Julius was with his blade. Each and every one of his strikes were fatal, had no wasted movements, and are deadly precise. All of the Grimm he encountered so far were ended with one swift strike, most were killed before any of them could land a single blow. For those few that did, their attacks simply bounced off his highly advanced armor with no visible signs of damage.

From what Ozpin can see, Julius wasn't even fighting the Grimm seriously as not once did he stop his march towards Beacon in order to fight these Grimm. He is determined to complete his initiation and no Grimm could possibly stop him.

This showed the type of warrior Julius is. Confident, efficient, lethal were just some of the words that can be used to describe Julius.

They say the eyes are the window to a person's soul. This has never been more true when Ozpin looked into Julius's eyes for the first time. What he saw in Julius's eyes was an unflinching resolve for war and battle far beyond human comprehension.

And this shook Ozpin to his very core.

' _What happened to you Jaune.'_ Ozpin thought with a frown as he stared at Julius. This ma- no- this being is unlike anything Ozpin has ever seen, nothing like the young boy he had the pleasure of knowing in the past.

"He's progressing quite rapidly. Don't you think Ozpin?" Glynda asked, standing beside him to his right.

Ozpin nodded. "It's only natural for someone of his skill and abilities. I believe we need to make things more interesting." Ozpin replied without taking his eyes away from his tablet. He could feel Glynda's confusion. "I'm guessing you have something planned for this…"

"I believe the term you're looking for is Space Marine." Ozpin said. Glynda nodded. "Yes. But I still find his claims to be… unbelievable at best." Glynda explained in a tone of disbelief.

Ozpin nodded as he turned his wheelchair to meet Gylnda's gaze. "I can see what you mean. But I can assure you that he is telling the truth. I will bet my entire coffee collection on it." Ozpin said with a friendly smile.

Glynda sighed. "Fine. I understand. Now back to the previous topic, what are you planning this time?" Glynda asked in a suspicious tone.

However, instead of answering her, Ozpin smiled as he turned back to his desk.

He then made a quick call.

"Peter. Is it done?"

" **Yes it is! I completed my task!"**

Ozpin smiled at his colleague's jovial tone. "Thank you Peter. Make your way back to Beacon. I will see you soon."

Ozpin then ended the call as he went back to observe Julius's undaunted march through the woods.

"What was that all about?" Glynda asked in a suspicious tone.

Ozpin turned and gave her a smile. "We'll soon find out."

* * *

Julius bisected two deamons before immediately decapitating their Alpha.

It has been exactly 14 minutes since he started his march through the forest of green, and so far he didn't stop his march as he has no need to. The deamons he encountered so far were weak and came in small numbers, they were easy dealt with.

As he continued his march through the woods, he finally saw a break in the treeline just a few meters ahead. When he broke through the treeline Julius soon came across a large and very familiar clearing.

Julius recognized the large ruins at the far end of the clearing, for it was the exact same location where both Team JNPR and RWBY faced two powerful deamons and slain them during their initiation.

He recognized the very cliff side where Ruby Rose dragged and decapitated a large avian deamon, a Nevermore, with her complex weapon of choice. He remembered how awed Jaune Arc was at the feat.

Julius quickly shook himself out of his moment of nostalgia. He still has an initiation to do.

But before Julius could make his way towards the ruins his auspex scanners blared, showing multiple hostiles coming from the forest to the left.

Soon enough a large horde of deamons howled and rushed out from the forest and into the clearing, blocking his path towards the ruins.

As the last of the deamons left the forest, Julius's threat detector counted almost a hundred deamons of various species ranging from the lesser Beowolves to their larger deamonic kin, the Deathstalker.

However, Julius noticed that many of the leading deamons were looking around the vicinity, as if they were looking for something.

Julius frowned. _'They were chasing something beforehand. Whoever they were chasing lead them deliberately to me before making an escape. But who could it be?'_

His question was quickly answered as his helm detected movement on the cliff side in the far distance. Julius's HUD visually magnified towards the moving object, revealing a very familiar portly man scaling the cliff side towards the top.

' _Port. So this was Ozpin's doing.'_ Julius deduced. However, before he could ponder any further, Julius was interrupted.

" **CRAAAAAAAAH!"**

Julius brought his attention back towards the deamon horde in front of him. It appears that the deamons finally noticed his presence and are now forming a large semi-circle in front of him, blocking all ways towards the ruins.

Rising above the other deamons was a large two-headed serpent, a King Taijitu. Like the rest of the deamons, both heads of the deamonic serpent bore their eyes on Julius. Eyes filled with bestial hunger for his blood.

However, Julius was undeterred. _'Ozpin sent these deamons in order to test me…'_ Julius thought as he surveyed the horde in front of him, unintimidated. _'No matter. I will show him and these deamons the might of the Emperor's fury made manifest.'_

With a resolute mind and will, Julius stabbed his sword into the ground before him, gripping the handle with both hands.

He then slowly kneeled onto one knee and bowed his head in prayer as he opened his comms to a certain Headmaster watching.

* * *

"Ozpin what are you thinking." Glynda demanded in a stern tone.

When Ozpin said that he would make things interesting for the armored knight, she was obviously concerned for what he had planned with Peter before hand. In the past, she relatively accepted Ozpin's unorthodox methods of testing their new students for they were usually safe.

But this was taking it too far.

"Worried for your new assistant Glynda?" Ozpin asked in his usually calm tone as he took a sip from his iconic mug.

Glynda gave the Headmaster a piercing glare. "Ozpin. You know as well as I do that very, VERY few Huntsmen in this world could face that many Grimm by themselves all at once. Not only that, but I can see that almost half of those Grimm are comprised of elite variants. I don't care what Jau- Julius claims to be but this is taking it too far." Glynda said in a strict tone, her expression morphed into a mixture of both anger and disapproval.

Ozpin kept his eyes on the screen, his face calm and stoic. "That is where you are wrong Glynda. It's true that a Grimm horde of this size will no doubt kill an average Huntsmen if they are alone. However, Mr. Arch is no normal Huntsman, or human for that matter. Frighteningly enough, I believe what he is facing right now is nothing compared to whatever he had to face back in his realm." Ozpin explained as he took another sip.

Glynda frowned. _'This is considered nothing to Julius? I don't believe it. Not one bit.'_ Glynda thought. However, she was brought out of her pondering from what happens next.

" **I… am the hammer…"**

Glynda quickly brought her attention back to the screen, what she saw shocked her.

The self proclaimed super soldier was kneeling in prayer, right in front of the massive Grimm horde.

Glynda's heart dropped. _'What is he DOING! He should escape!'_ However, to Glynda's dismay, Julius continued his prayer.

" **I am the right hand of the Emperor…"**

Glynda then noticed that some of the Grimm were getting restless and were preparing to charge.

"… **the instrument of His will…"**

To her horror, the entire Grimm horde roared as they charged the still praying knight.

"… **the gauntlet about His fist…"**

The Grimm were rapidly getting closer, just seconds away from Julius.

"… **the tip of His spear…"**

Glynda started panicking. _'JULIUS WHAT ARE YOU DOING!'_ Glynda screamed in her mind as many of the Grimm leading the charge leaped towards the knight, their claws and teeth ready to rend his flesh and armor.

"… **and the edge of His sword."**

Just as the Grimm were upon him, Julius's armor glowed bright white as he did, in Glynda's eyes, the impossible.

In a flash of white light, he disappeared and instantly reappeared in an explosion of white electricity, right in the middle of the Grimm horde.

Then in a speed that a man of his size shouldn't be able to achieve, he instantly bisected a dozen Grimm that surrounded him. His blade sheathed in an aura of white.

" **I AM THE HAMMER OF THE EMPEROR! AND I SHALL KNOW! NO! FEAR!"**

Glynda watched in mute shock as Julius started cutting down every Grimm within his reach. Each swing of his blade strikes down at least three or four Grimm. The thick hides and dense bone armor proved to be useless against his sword for whatever power is sheathing it gave the blade the ability to cut through the Grimm with relative ease.

She watched as Julius cut down four Ursa's and a Ursa Major, each with a single stroke of his blade.

She watched as he bisected the single Taijitu right in the middle, separating both sides before decapitating both of their heads.

She watched as many of the Grimm tried desperately to rend his armor, but to no avail as their attacks did little to no damage to him.

She watched as he caved in a Beowolf's skull with a single punch.

She watched as Julius sliced off and stabbed a Deathstalker with it's own stinger.

She watched as many of the regular Grimm variants seemly evaporated in his presence, as if they were banished from existence.

In just a few minutes Julius has cut a swath through the Grimm horde, his glowing blade and shining grey armor meeting the mass flurry of claws and teeth. Soon the horde that numbered a hundred Grimm is now cut down to less then half of their original number.

This was not a battle. It was a slaughter.

"This is who Julius is, Glynda. From the moment my eyes met his I saw a warrior that has fought in countless battles, seen horrors unimaginable to man, and an unbreakable will and resolve." Ozpin explained, not taking his eyes off of Julius for one moment.

Ozpin was right. This Julius was on a whole another level. Nothing like the nervous boy she knew in the past.

"W-what has happened to him? What happened to Jaune to turn him into this?" Glynda asked in a shaky voice, afraid of the answer she might receive.

There was a moment of silence.

"I don't know Glynda… I don't know…" Ozpin replied in a somber tone as his shoulders sagged, the stress of his age bearing down on him.

Soon the screen showed Julius to be victorious as the few surviving Grimm retreated back into the forest, seemingly fleeing for their lives. Once the last of the Grimm disappeared back into the forest, Julius resumed his march towards the cliff. He will soon reach Beacon within the hour.

Ozpin then shut off the holo-screen, breaking Glynda out of her shocked state. "He'll be here soon. Call all the students to the combat arena for the second phase of his initiation." Ozpin ordered as he made his way towards the elevators.

Glynda nodded as she regained her composure and prepared her tablet. "Of course Ozpin. But may I ask, who did you pick to fight Julius?" Glynda asked as she walked with Ozpin towards the elevators. She was concerned for whoever Ozpin picked to fight the armored knight. Especially after what she just saw.

Ozpin gave Glynda a smile. "I called in favor. Someone who can possibly give Mr. Arch a suitable challenge." Ozpin explained as both him and Glynda entered the elevator.

"No doubt Miss Rose will agree with me."

* * *

 **Location: Beacon Academy, Combat Arena**

Pyrrha is currently sitting in the audience seats within the Combat Arena. Sitting to her right was the other two members of her team, Ren and Nora.

It has been two days since the fight in the Forever Fall Forest against the armored Knight. Both Ren and Nora were rendered unconscious during the fight as their team failed in every attempt to bring down the armoured giant, leaving Pyrrha to face him alone.

Pyrrha prides herself of being an exceptional fighter, she trained for almost her entire life to become a Huntress, winning four tournaments in a row just shows the vast amount of skill she has. But she never lets her pride or fame cloud her judgement of others, especially those who are stronger than her.

However, her fight against the armored knight was brutally one sided. Not only the armored man rendered her semblance useless through sheer strength alone, but he also destroyed her weapons and was just inches away from killing her and her whole team.

However, in her last moments she called out for the one who she loved most.

Jaune Arc.

But what happened next baffled her as the knight stopped his sword just inches from her neck and directly asked her how she knew Jaune's name. Then the knight proceeded to have some sort of mental attack as he exploded, pouring his aura throughout the vicinity and then immediately collapsed and was soon rendered unconscious. If it weren't for his aura, then Ren would've never survived.

However, just before the knight collapsed, he said one thing that shook Pyrrha to her very core.

He called out her name.

No one else heard what the knight said to her. Not even Winter, who came out of unconsciousness just a few moments after the knight fell.

It was at this moment that Pyrrha came to an conclusion.

The fact he recognized Jaune's name.

The fact that his aura felt extremely familiar to her.

And the fact that he called out HER name.

There was no doubt in her mind that the knight that almost killed her, was Jaune Arc.

She didn't tell anybody, not Winter, not Ren, not Nora, not even Ozpin. No one knows what truly happened but her.

The reason she was keeping this a secret from her friends and peers was that she knew for a fact that no one will believe her. She knew her friends trust her and will always support her, but to tell them that the knight that almost killed her and her team was the same lovable goofball that they all once knew.

That, they will never believe.

"Hey Pyr! What's up?"

"Wha!" Pyrrha shouted, abruptly brought out of her thoughts as she jumped in her seat in surprise. She then quickly turned towards the one who spoke to her.

It was none other than Yang sitting to her left with the rest of Team RWBY.

"Woah there! Didn't mean to scare you there, Miss Cereal Box. Just saying hi." Yang said with a friendly smile. The other members of her team each gave Pyrrha concerned looks.

"Are you alright Pyrrha? You seem out of it." Ruby asked, concerned for her red-haired companion.

Pyrrha shook her head as she gave them a reassuring smile. "No I'm fine Ruby. Just thinking about something." Pyrrha explained.

"Does it have to do with the armored knight your team fought against?" Blake asked as she was reading her choice of "interesting" literature. When Team JNPR returned from their mission, Pyrrha told Team RWBY about the mission and how her team and Winter fought the armored knight they found.

However, what Pyrrha didn't tell them was what the knight said to her before he collapsed and her claim that the knight was Jaune. After explaining and partially lying about the encounter, all of Team RWBY accepted her story.

All except Blake. Pyrrha knows for a fact that the faunus was suspicious of her and knew she was keeping something from them. But for whatever reason she chose not to peruse her for the truth.

Pyrrha nodded. "Yes. I just can't help but think what would've happened if he didn't stop his blade. I almost died." Pyrrha lied, hoping that they would just drop the topic.

Yang placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and gave her a smile. "But you didn't. None of you guys did. You're here now and talking to us. And if that guy ever shows his face around here I'll introduce him to Ember Celica Mk 2!" Yang boasted as the forearm of her right mechanical arm shifted into a shotgun gauntlet.

"YEAH! And I still need to get revenge for Magnhild the 1st!" Nora shouted as she sprang from her seat. After her weapon was destroyed by the knight, she managed to repair it and promptly named it Magnhild the 2nd.

Plus, it took five servings of Ren's famous pancakes for her to get over the loss of Magnhild the 1st.

"YEAH! Anyone that destroys weapons is no better than a murderer!" Ruby shouted in agreement as she stood in her seat, her eyes burning with righteous anger. Ruby was horrified after learning about the fate of both Pyrrha's and Nora's weapons.

According to Yang, Ruby hugged her weapon, Crescent Rose, to sleep every night for the past two days, due to nightmares about a large scary knight chopping her weapon to pieces in front of her.

Weiss, with an annoyed expression, yanked Ruby down by her hood, forcing her to sit back down on her seat.

"Ruby! You're drawing too much attention! Again!" Weiss chastised in an annoyed tone. It was at this point did Pyrrha realised that they were drawing eyes from the students around them.

"Oops! Sorry Weiss…" Ruby apologized in embarrassment as she was trying to hide in her hood.

Weiss sighed. "Just don't do that ever again. Anyway, lets talk about something else for a change."

"Yeah, like why were classes canceled for the day? Not that I'm complaining. But why did they also call every student down to the arena at this time?" Yang asked to no one in particular. Just a few minutes ago during History Class, Professor Goodwitch announced through the P.A system that all classes were canceled and all available students were to make their way down to the Combat Arena.

Now, like most of the student body, both Team JNPR and Team RWBY were confused as to why they were called down.

"Because someone new is coming to Beacon."

Pyrrha and the rest of her friends turned to whoever answered Yang's question and saw the entirety of Team CFVY sitting right behind them.

"What do you mean Coco?" Yang asked in a confused tone. Coco smirked. "What I mean is… a new prof will be joining the Beacon staff from now on." Coco explained. This raised some curious/surprised eyebrows among Team JNPR and RWBY.

"And you know this how?" Weiss asked in slight disbelief. Coco gestured to the rest of her team. "We saw this happen once when we were just first years. At that time, it was Dr. Oobleck who joined Beacon Academy." Coco explained as the rest of her team nodded, confirming what she just said.

"But what's the reason for gathering all the students? Don't they just- I don't know- let them in?" Ruby asked in a confused tone.

Coco's smirk grew. "I'll let the Headmaster explain that one."

Before any of her friends could question Coco any further, they were suddenly interrupted when the doors to the arena opened. Pyrrha and the rest of her friends turned and saw Professor Ozpin, Port, Oobleck and finally Goodwitch making their way towards the middle of the arena.

Once they were standing in the middle of the arena, all four professors turned towards the surrounding audience, specifically towards where Pyrrha and her friends are sitting.

Once the audience became silent, Ozpin spoke. "Today. I gathered you all here to share some good news…" Ozpin paused, silence permeated throughout the room. "For the first time since it's reconstruction, Beacon Academy will be receiving another member to its teaching staff."

Many within the audience started whispering among one another, trying to figure out who could possibly be the new professor. Pyrrha would be lying to herself if she wasn't as curious as the rest of the student body.

As the discussion among the audience grew, Ozpin raised a single hand. Immediately the chatter died down. "Thank you. Many of you in the third and fourth years might remember the last time since Beacon had a new member to it's teaching staff. Isn't that right Professor Oobleck." Ozpin said as he turned his head towards said professor.

Oobleck simply nodded his head in reply. Ozpin then turned his gaze back towards the audience. "Right. All of you may already know, but Beacon Academy expects their students to do their best. To strive and become the Huntsmen and Huntresses that protect those who are in need. And in order for you all to reach that goal, Beacon Academy will only provide the best of the best for its students. This includes providing you all with only the best of teachers." Ozpin explained in a calm tone. Soon the large overhead turned on to reveal a map of the Emerald Forest as a trail was marked through the forest and to Beacon Academy itself.

"As many of you may already know, not all Huntsmen or Huntresses can be accepted to teach at any of the four combat academies. They first have to be offered a position to teach at any of the four combat schools and from there must pass a test that the Academy Headmaster has decided to give them. For our school in particular, before any new professor can join our academy they are put through an initiation process. Much like the one many of you had the joy of experiencing in the past." Ozpin explained with a smirk, earning some chuckles and groans among the audience. "However, unlike the initiation we use for our students, the one for evaluating our new professors is quite different." Ozpin explained.

Pyrrha was curious. _'What kind of initiation do they do for new professors?_ '

Her question was soon answered. "The initiation for new professors has two parts. The first part is much like the student initiation where we send our new professor into the Emerald Forest. However, unlike the student Initiation, the professor in question will be dropped off somewhere in the Emerald Forest and has to make their way back to Beacon Academy alone. As I speak now, your new Teaching Assistant for Combat Class is most likely just completed the first phase of his initiation and is on his way here." Ozpin explained.

Like the rest of the audience, Pyrrha was surprised at this new information.

' _A T.A? Why is a T.A going through an initiation meant for professors?'_ Pyrrha thought.

Beacon Academy only has a handful of professors, however, Pyrrha does not doubt their capabilities to both teach and uphold their duties as Huntsmen. Whoever this new T.A is, he must be an exceptional Huntsmen if he got the Headmasters' attention.

"The second phase of his initiation is why I called you all here. For the second phase of your new T.A's initiation, he will be fighting a fully fledged Huntsman of my choosing in a tournament style duel. You are all here to see and evaluate the capabilities of your newest T.A, make your own judgements accordingly." Ozpin explained.

Pyrrha hummed in agreement. What he says makes sense. Since there is going to be a new T.A teaching them for possibly the rest of their school life here at Beacon, it's only natural for the students to see the capabilities of their new teacher as a Huntsmen. And what better way to do it then a duel against another Huntsman.

Ozpin continued. "Now, with explanations out of the way, let me introduce you to the Huntsman that will be fighting our newest staff member." Ozpin stated as he gestured to the arena doors to his left.

Soon the arena doors opened as a very familiar figure made his way towards Ozpin and the rest of the Beacon staff.

The figure was a middle-aged man with graying black, spiky hair, red eyes, and slight stubble along his jawline. He is currently wearing a gray dress shirt with a long tail, black dress pants, and black dress shoes with a red, tattered cloak. He is currently carrying on the back of his waist a single-edged great sword with a clockwork mechanism built into the space above the hilt.

Pyrrha immediately recognized this man, for he is the uncle to both Yang and Ruby.

"UNCLE QROW!" Ruby shouted excitedly as she shot up from her seat and started frantically waving towards said man with a large smile, much to the ire of her partner.

Qrow in return noticed Ruby and gave her a smile as he returned the wave. In the past, Pyrrha met the famed uncle of Ruby and Yang only once, it was after the Battle of Beacon during her self- depression. Qrow came in one day with Ruby in order to talk her out of her depression. At the time, Pyrrha's first expression of Ruby and Yang's uncle was not necessarily a good one. Qrow was blunt, laid back, and cynical, however, underneath that Pyrrha saw a man that has seen a lot in his life as a Huntsman. He was one of the people that talked Pyrrha out of her depression.

And for that he has gained her respect.

Soon Qrow stood beside Ozpin as he greeted each of the other professors with his usual laid back attitude. Qrow then brought his attention back towards the Headmaster. "Hey Oz. I see you prepared an audience for me." Qrow stated out loud as he surveyed the audience around him.

Ozpin smiled. "I know how much you love being in the spotlight Qrow. Reminds me of the time when you wore that skirt to the auditorium." Ozpin said, chuckling at the memory. Qrow rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up Oz. Now can you please tell me why you called me here? You said something about me fighting someone?" Qrow asked in an impatient tone.

Ozpin nodded. "Of course. You're here because I recently accepted a new T.A for Glynda's Combat Class and as you know, I need a Huntsman to fight him in a tournament style duel." Ozpin explained.

Qrow sighed. "And I guess this lucky Huntsman is me."

Ozpin nodded. "Exactly. Are you up to it?"

Qrow shrugged his shoulders. "Well, why the hell not? Gotta show these kids how real Huntsmen fight. But tell me one thing Oz, how good is this guy?" Qrow asked in a questioning tone.

From what Pyrrha could see, Ozpin raised a curious eyebrow. "What do you mean, Qrow." Ozpin replied, his tone feigning ignorance.

Qrow chuckled. "You know damn well what I'm talking about. If you chose me out of all people to fight some teachers bell-boy and said bell-boy is willing to work underneath Glynda of all people. Something about this guy must have caught your attention. So tell me, how good is he?" Qrow asked once more, his previous comment earned the ire of Professor Goodwitch.

Ozpin gave Qrow a smile. "Why don't you see for yourself."

This reply not only confused Qrow, but also the audience. However, before anyone could ask, Ozpin gestured towards the arena doors on the other end of the arena.

As everyone curiously turned their gaze towards the large doors, a faint sound could be heard as it grew louder over time.

It wasn't until the sound was loud enough did Pyrrha realized the sound was actually a series of heavy footsteps. Pyrrha and most likely everyone else in the room can tell that someone is approaching the Arena. Someone very big.

As the sound of heavy footfalls approached, other then Qrow and the professors, everyone else waited on bated breath for the arena doors to open, Pyrrha and her friends included.

Just as the footfalls reached behind the arena doors, the doors flew open as a massive figure made his way towards the arena center.

Both Blake's and Weiss's eyes widened at the figure.

Yang gave an impressed whistle with wide eyes.

Ruby's eyes sparkled, completely awed at the one who just came into the room.

Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren on the other hand, immediately recognized the large figure as Nora started shaking in both fear and anger.

It was none other than the armored knight.

* * *

Qrow has seen many things in his life.

Some good, some bad, and some are the reason why he's usually found passed out in a bar or in a random alleyway.

Long story short, nothing really surprises him anymore.

However, what he is seeing right now made his eyes go wider than usual.

Approaching him was an 8-foot tall armored behemoth carrying a sword that outclasses his in both size and length. Plus, he has what appears to be a wrist mounted, double-barreled cannon attached to his left arm.

At first Qrow thought this thing was some new tin-can robot made by some egg-heads back at Atlas. However, there were two things that proved his deduction wrong.

One was that Ozpin said that this behemoth was supposedly a person, plus his armor doesn't have the usual Atlas Military color scheme or insignias. To Qrow, the armored man looked like he jumped out some sort of futuristic fantasy novel.

Two was how said behemoth partially observed his surroundings for any threats and would occasionally re-adjust his grip on his massive sword. These were very human-like habits, specifically for any Huntsmen worth their salt. This is not something a droid from Atlas will ever do.

Qrow knew for a fact that Ozpin would accept just about anyone who catches his interest, take his niece for example. But where in the world did Ozpin find this guy?

He really outdone himself this time.

Finally, the large knight stopped just a couple of feet in front of Qrow and Ozpin as he stabbed his large sword into the ground before him before gripping it with both hands. Qrow considered himself a bit on the tall side, however, this knight standing before him towered over him by at least a couple of feet.

Qrow, with a confused expression, turned to Ozpin. "Uhh… is this the T.A I'm supposed to be fighting?" Qrow asked in a concerned tone. Ozpin simply nodded with a calm smile, much to Qrow's ire.

Qrow turned back and stared up towards the knight, meeting the cold hard gaze of the knights' visors. Being a Huntsman almost his entire life has taught Qrow many things from knowing his opponent's next moves to knowing just how dangerous they are from first glance.

As he stared up towards the knight he can tell from the knights' still posture and the amount of battle damage that adorned his armor that he is dealing with a genuine pro, a veteran that has possibly fought in many battles as himself, possibly more.

Where in the world did Ozpin find this guy?

Qrow shook the thoughts from his head as he gave the knight a serious look.

"Names Qrow. Glad you can join us." Qrow greeted the knight, trying to strike up a conversation. However, the large knight didn't reply as he just kept staring at Qrow.

Qrow felt a bit unnerved by the knights' cold hard gaze. No doubt he's analyzing him underneath that helmet of his.

"Uhh… this is the part where you introduce yourself." Qrow said as if it was the most obvious thing to do. This time the knight spoke. **"Ozpin has chosen you as my opponent. But you have yet to prove your worth to me. Until then, I will not relinquish my name to you, human."**

Qrow frowned. _'So he's one of those guys… haven't fought his kind in years. Must be a faunus somewhere underneath that large armor of his. Could explain why he used the term "human".'_ Qrow thought to himself. He then said. "Look. I'm trying to be nice here. I understand why some faunus's hate humans, but there is no need for any of that here." Qrow said in a placate tone.

However, the knight didn't seem all too happy as his grip tightened on the handle of his sword. **"Do not mistake me for some lowly abhuman."** The knight replied in a stern tone.

Qrow raised an eyebrow, no doubt THAT comment won any favors with the faunus in the room. "If you're not a faunus then why did you call me human?" Qrow asked, confused.

The knight replied in a strict tone. **"Because I am not technically human, but something more."**

This confused Qrow. _'If he's not a faunus or a human. Then what is he exactly?'_ Qrow thought. But before he could ponder any further, Ozpin spoke up. "Well I think you two have introduced yourselves long enough. I believe it's time to move on to the next phase of the initiation."

Both Qrow and the knight gave Ozpin a firm nod as they soon separated and made their way to the opposite ends of the arena. Once Qrow turned to face his opponent, Glynda stood between the both of them as Ozpin and the rest of the professors stood (in Ozpin's case, sat) at the side lines.

Gylnda gave both Qrow and the knight a strict stare before speaking. "As you both know; this will be a tournament style duel. Which means both of you will fight until your opponent forfeits, is incapacitated, or their aura level drops to the red. If any of you decide to take it too far, I will PERSONALLY intervene and stop the match. Am I clear." Glynda explained in a strict tone. Much to Qrow's surprise, it wasn't he who was on the other end of Gylnda's infamous glare, but in fact she was glaring directly at the large knight.

Both men nodded to the dueling conditions. "Alright. But before we begin." Glynda turned her head to look straight at the knight. "I ask of you not to use your aura on your blade. In order to make this duel fair." Glynda asked the large knight. Said knight replied. **"I will make no such promise."**

Qrow raised a curious eyebrow as Glynda's glare increased ten-fold. "And why is that." Glynda demanded in a dangerous tone. The knight replied. **"It's ultimately my decision whether or not I use my powers for this duel. But for now, until he has proven himself worthy, I will refrain from using my sword's full function."**

Glynda glared at the knight for a few seconds before sighing.

"Fine. You both may begin in three!"

Qrow grabbed the handle of his weapon, but didn't pull it out from his back just yet.

"Two!"

The knight turned his sword just a bit to the side, no doubt preparing for an attack.

"One! Begin!" Glynda announced as she immediately jumped away from between them.

Qrow immediately un-holstered and extended the blade of his sword as he dashed towards the knight. The knight in turn met Qrow's charge with his own, his lumbering footstep shaking the ground with every step.

Just as they were about to clash, the knight went for a horizontal slash, however, Qrow quickly dropped to his knees as he leaned back, dodging the blade as he slid past the knight. Qrow then immediately spun on his knee and slashed the back of the knight's legs.

Unfortunately for Qrow, his attack didn't even faze his opponent as the knight quickly turned and raised his sword with both hand for a downwards slash. Seeing the inevitable attack, Qrow quickly rolled to the left, however, just as he exited the roll the knight feigned a downward slash as he directed the attack horizontally towards Qrow.

Out of sheer instinct Qrow quickly brought up his weapon just in time to block the attack. However, he was literally blown away from the force behind the attack as he slid back several feet from the knight.

Once Qrow regained his bearings he saw his opponent lumbering towards him at a steady pace.

Qrow's expression turned serious. _'There is no doubt about it. This guy is the real deal. Can't afford to block his attacks, they pack quite a punch. Plus, I don't know what that armor is made of but my weapon ain't cutting it.'_ Qrow thought as he stood from his kneeing position and held his weapon at the ready.

"KICK HIS BUTT UNCLE QROW!"

"YEAH! AVENGE MAGNHILD THE 1ST!"

Qrow smirked, now he can't afford to lose.

' _Let's try this again…'_

Just as the knight was closing in on him, Qrow dashed towards the knight, closing the last couple of feet between them. The knight went for an upward slash which Qrow dodged as he quickly delivered a slash to the knight's exposed waist, however, just like before there was no signs of any notable damage.

Qrow scowled as he quickly sidestepped a downward slash and ducked the following horizontal slash at the last second. From then the armored knight relentlessly attacked Qrow with deadly precise attacks as Qrow did his very best to dodge and occasionally (but barely) block said attacks. During this fearsome bout, Qrow was testing the knight's armor for any weak points he could exploit, so far he found none.

After dodging another attack, Qrow jumped back a few feet as he shifted his weapon into it's shotgun function. Qrow then started firing his newly transformed weapon at the large knight, aiming for the head.

As expected, the knights' helmet took the brunt of the shots before the knight brought up his left arm to block any more shots, cutting out his vision.

While the knight was distracted, Qrow quickly sped around the knight while firing his weapon to keep the knight distracted. Once behind the knight, Qrow quickly leaped high into the air as he shifted his weapon back into a sword. He then dove towards the knight, sword ready to pierce through the knight's helmet.

Unfortunately, the knight was prepared as he parried Qrow's attack and delivered a devastating punch to his face while in mid air. Qrow was then launched to the far side of the arena as he crashed and bounced off the arena wall and onto the ground.

Once Qrow regained his bearing, his instincts flared as he quickly raised his weapon just in time to block the knight's incoming attack. Even though Qrow successfully blocked the knight's sword, the sheer force behind the attack created a crater underneath his feet, forcing Qrow onto his knee.

Qrow braced both arms against his weapon as his blade and the knight's grinded against each other in a power struggle, one which he was quickly losing.

In a last ditch attempt, Qrow quickly tilted his sword to the side, letting the knight's blade slide down against his sword and onto the ground to Qrow's left.

Now freed from the one-sided power struggle, Qrow quickly dashed behind the knight and delivered two swift blows to the knight's back before having to leap backwards in order to dodge the knight's counter attack.

Now separated by a good several feet, Qrow used this time to catch his breath and take a quick look towards the overhead boards showing both his and his opponent's aura levels. Qrow's aura levels dropped, leaving him at 60 percent. The knight on the other hand still has a full bar of aura, something that annoyed Qrow to no end.

' _Damn this guy is tough! If I don't come up with a plan soon, I won't last much longer.'_ Qrow thought as he stared at the large knight with a frown.

' _It looks like I have to take this up a notch.'_

Qrow took a deep breath as he pulled the trigger on his weapon. Immediately, the gears near the hilt of his weapon started to spin as the separate sections of his blade started to detach and curve upwards. Soon after, his handle extended into a polearm, transforming his weapon into a scythe, his most iconic weapon.

Qrow only ever used this function when he needs to end a fight quickly or he's facing a tough opponent. In this case, it's the latter.

"YEAH! GO GET HIM UNCLE QROW!"

"BEAT HIM TO THE GROUND!"

Qrow smirked. If it were only that easy…

Qrow grabbed the shaft of his scythe with both hands as he positioned the curved blade behind him while he crouched into a combat stance. The knight in turn stabbed his sword into the ground in front of him as he gripped the handle with both hands, seemly just waiting for Qrow to make the first move.

Qrow, frowned. He needs to be careful.

After a brief moment of silence, Qrow shot forwards towards the knight, his scythe at the ready.

About half-way towards the still standing knight, Qrow leaped high into the air and swung his scythe full force towards the knight's head.

" **I had enough of this."**

Before Qrow could react, the knight brought his sword up to meet Qrow's attack.

 **BZZZZT!**

Qrow landed in front of the knight in a crouched position as the head of his scythe flew past the knight and stabbed itself into the ground behind him.

Qrow stared at the shaft of his now useless weapon. His eyes wide in disbelief as the most of the audience had a similar reaction.

However, Qrow's moment of shock was brutally ended by an armored fist ramming into his head. Qrow flew into the air as he soon crashed onto the arena floor on his back.

The world was spinning around him as he tried to stand but was brutally slammed back onto the ground as something extremely heavy kept him pinned.

Soon his vision cleared only to see the armored knight towering above him, a single armored boot kept Qrow pinned onto the ground. Before Qrow could do anything, the knight stabbed his sword dangerously close to his face as he stared down at Qrow. It was at this point Qrow noticed that the knight's sword was now glowing white, indicating that he has somehow sheathed his sword with his aura. Something only a few huntsmen or warriors of old in the past could ever hope to achieve.

As Qrow stared at the glowing blade, the knight spoke. **"You have lost. Concede."**

Qrow looked up at the knight with a defiance. Unfortunately, he was completely at the knight's mercy and there is nothing much he could do.

Qrow grunted as the knight added more pressure on his chest. "Gah! Fine you win! Now get off of me!" Qrow shouted, desperate to be freed from the knight. The knight stared at Qrow for a brief moment before lifting his boot off of Qrow's chest, something Qrow was grateful for.

Qrow rolled away from the knight's sword as he slowly brought himself up from the ground. He was still feeling the after effects of the knight's previous attack and his chest was no doubt sore from being stepped on by said knight.

Overall, Qrow can walk it off. After a much needed drink.

"And that's the match! Qrow Branwen is defeated by forfeit!" Glynda announced to the audience, much to Qrow's annoyance. Qrow could hear the concerned whispers among the students about the knight, no doubt they feared the knight since the match was generally one-sided in their perspective.

Once Glynda announced the end of the match, Qrow made his way towards Ozpin, giving him a stern expression as the headmaster gave him an understanding look.

He wanted answers about the knight, and Ozpin is going to give it to him, one way or another.

The knight in question pulled his sword from the ground and attached it to the left side of his waist. He then turned towards the exit and started making his way towards the doors.

"Just a moment if you will!" Ozpin spoke to the knight as said knight stopped in his tracks and turned towards the headmaster. **"What is it this time, Ozpin."** The knight demanded in an impatient tone.

' _Jeez. So serious with this guy. It's like dealing with another Glynda.'_ Qrow thought. Ozpin then replied with a smile. "Since you have completed your initiation. We would like for you to introduce yourself to the students that you are going to be teaching from now on." Ozpin explained in a calm tone.

For once, Qrow could tell the large knight was hesitating. Choosing whether or not to comply to Ozpin's demand.

After a brief moment of silence, the knight turned towards the surrounding audience. He then slowly brought his hands up to his helmet as a loud hiss emanated from his helmet. At this point, both Qrow and everyone else knew what the knight was about to do.

The knight then pulled his helmet off of his head as he held the helmet underneath his right arm. From where Qrow and the Beacon staff were standing, they couldn't get a good view of the man's face, however, from the shocked gasps and whispers among the audience, they were not suspecting a blonde haired man underneath that armor.

Then with a powerful voice, the man spoke.

"I am Julius Arch! Remember it well, for it will be the name you will all come to fear!"

 **AN:**

 **DONE! Sorry for the delay. I hope you all enjoyed this extra long chapter.**

 **Now onto the questions:**

 **What's the deal with Julius? Why isn't he more like a Grey Knight? After his past memories were restored to him, he now has the knowledge of Remnant and the people he once knew and trusted. Through this and due to his situation, he has a more rational side of him now instead of the usual "kill everything, ask questions later" mindset of the Grey Knights. Plus, you readers might not have liked it if Julius just up and killed everyone in sight.**

 **How come he still have his past memories even after all those mind wipes? As explained his soul kept his memories safe for they are a part of him. Also in the canon RWBY, it was proven that souls actually do carry memories, just watch Season 4 episode 7.**

 **Why use an initiation process? Seems too cliché? I know it might seem cliché, but I got a good reason for this. If you want to learn how to fight, wouldn't you want to make sure your combat teacher is actually good? And in order to see if they are good or not, you want them to demonstrate their skills. Same logic for this initiation.**

 **If you have any questions, suggestions, reviews, or comments? PM me or put it in the comment section below and I will do my best to answer them. (Unfortunately if you use a guest account, I can't reply to those comments)**

 **I will see you in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 3: Truths Revealed

**AN:**

 **Hello everyone, sorry for taking so long.**

 **As many of you may already know I did a poll deciding which of the two stories I would do eventually in the future.**

 **The story that receive the most votes was the story** _ **Legacy of the Dead.**_ **The votes were very close.**

 **I'm actually happy about this one, I always wanted to do a Warhammer Fantasy fic with an Undead faction, rarely see any of those.** **So for those who haven't yet, read or watch Lord Marksman and Vanadis (Maden no Ou to Vanadis) to know what the story is going to be like.**

 **And for those who voted for my other fic, I apologize but that doesn't mean I'm going to scrap the idea, I may still do it.**

 **Now without further ado, let's get onto the story.**

 **DISCLAIMER:**

 **I don't own RWBY or Warhammer 40k, they're owned by Rooster Teeth and Gaming Workshop respectively.**

"Normal"

"YELLING"

' _Thoughts'_

' _ **Telepathic communication'**_

" **Demonic/Other"**

 **Chapter 3: Truths Revealed**

 **Location: Beacon Academy, Combat Arena**

Glynda Goodwitch watched as her newest T.A, Julius, effortlessly block another attack from both Cardin Winchester and Sky Lark simultaneously. Locking both teens in a one-sided power struggle in his favor.

It has been two weeks since Julius finished his initiation into Beacon Academy as per Ozpin's agreement. As her T.A, Julius is to assist her with training the students of Beacon Academy to become the next generation of Huntsmen and Huntresses.

However, in order to grasp the skill margin of the students he'll no doubt be teaching, Julius first "suggested" that he should challenge each and every team of each year to a mock duel.

At first Glynda was hesitant of letting the super soldier fight any of the students, fearing that he will not hold anything back and hospitalize them. However, she convinced herself that if she was the one overseeing these matches then she can make sure that Julius wouldn't go too far. Plus, she saw reasoning behind Julius's plan.

So she accepted in the condition that she would be the one overseeing these matches and that Julius is forbidden to use his aura in any way to harm the students.

With much reluctance, he accepted these terms and went about challenging each individual teams that Beacon has to offer.

For two weeks Julius challenged three teams from each year in their respective class schedules.

So far he challenged 12 teams in total and none of these teams even came close to defeating the large knight.

During each and every one of these matches, Julius kept his promise of not using his aura. However, like she predicted the knight had no qualms of holding back, he would leave each of these teams groveling on the arena floor in pain. Fortunately, she would intervene before things gotten too far.

Normally Glynda would've forbade Julius from any further matches with the students after the few matches he had. However, there is only one reason why she didn't do so.

During every one of these matches, Julius would point out each and every flaw of the students he's fighting, whether as an individual or as a team. He would then emphasize these flaws by brutally exploiting them in order to further hammer in his point.

Even the most promising teams from the senior years weren't exempted from his judgment. He would pick apart each team and lay their flaws bare for all to see.

Glynda may frown upon his method of teaching, but she can't deny that he wasn't wrong. Unlike the other teachers of Beacon Academy, Julius brings about a more brutal reality to the students, showing them how critical their flaws were in a real life or death situation.

Now Glynda is watching Julius "teaching" the latest team, Team CRDL.

Currently, it was just Sky and Cardin left facing off against Julius. Their two other teammates, Dove Bronzewing and Russel Thrush, are currently laying unconscious on the ground. While both Sky and Cardin are struggling to overpower Julius, said knight was easily holding them back with his sword held in his right hand.

While their weapons were grinding against one another, Julius spoke. **"You both are leaning in too much into this struggle, your combat stances are broken and making it easy for your enemies to exploit your poor footing."** Julius explained as he suddenly side-stepped to the right. The sudden loss of pressure forced both of the teens to stumble forwards to regain their footing.

Julius then quickly swung his sword at their legs. Swiping their feet from underneath them and causing the teens to come crashing onto the ground.

As Both Cardin and Sky tried to quickly get up, Julius immediately kicked Sky into Cardin as both teens tumbled across the floor, losing their grips on their respective weapons and stopped just a few meters away from Julius. Now both teens are tangled with each other.

Julius lumbered towards the tangled teens. **"The enemies of Man know no honor, no respite, and no mercy. They will exploit every one of your weaknesses, including your current position. They will not wait for you to stand back on your own two feet. Once you are on the ground, you will be at your enemy's complete mercy."** Julius explained in his usual stern tone.

As both Sky and Cardin finally untangled themselves from each other, Julius stomped on Sky's chest, pinning the boy on the ground and at the same time grabbing Cardin by his neck, lifting the boy up to the knight's eye level.

Both Cardin and Sky wrestled desperately against the knight's hold, however, they soon stopped as Julius added more pressure on Sky's chest and Cardin's neck, slowly choking the life out of the teens.

 **"If this were a real battle Winchester, you would've lead your team to a pointless death."** Julius said in a stern tone. But before Glynda could intervene, Julius released his grasp of Cardin and stepped off of Sky.

As both teens were desperately gagging for air, Julius continued. **"Your team will not survive the coming battles against the enemies of Man with such incompetent leadership Winchester. You must know strategy and the basic tactics if you are going to lead your squad against the enemies of Mankind. Know the weaknesses of your enemies, as well as your own. Exploit theirs while covering your own. And only then will you find victory."** Julius said as he turned and made his way back towards the center of the arena.

"That's not fair! *cough* *cough* You have no weaknesses!" Cardin coughed out as he shakily stood back on his own two feet.

Julius stopped in his tracks as he turned back towards the teen, his visors glaring right through Cardin's very soul. **"And that is your own failure as a leader. There is no such thing as an enemy without a weakness. I know my own weaknesses and trained endlessly to cover them well. It is only by your incompetence as both a warrior and a leader that has lost you this match."** Julius bluntly said in a solemn tone. He then turned back and resumed his lumbering gait back towards the center of the arena.

Before Cardin can make another idiotic complaint, Glynda chose this moment to intervene. "The match is over Mr. Winchester! I suggest you and Mr. Lark to collect your team and visit the med bay at once." Glynda said in a tone that left no room for an argument. She also gave the teen a stern glare.

Cardin angrily groaned as he and Sky did what Glynda ordered. Once all of Team CRDL left the arena, Glynda brought her attention towards the remaining audience.

"Now! We have enough time for one more match. Is there any volunteers?" Glynda announced as she swept her gaze across the audience.

None of the students dared to raise their hands, something that Glynda already predicted would happen.

Julius made good on his promise two weeks ago that every student would come to fear his name. In less then two weeks he is now considered the most infamous person on the school campus. So fearsome that his reputation makes Glynda look like the kindest woman in the world.

After a brief moment of silence, Glynda silently sighed. "I see… then I have no choice but to randomly choose the next team to face Mr. Arch." Glynda stated as she pressed a few buttons on her tablet.

Soon once again a large overhead appeared above the arena. On the left side was a picture of Julius in his armor while on the right were four blank pictures depicting each individual of a team. Soon each of these blank pictures started the randomization process of choosing a team.

The atmosphere grew incredibly tense as Glynda saw many of the second years literally sitting at the edge of their seats to see who would be the next set of victims to face the large indomitable knight.

Soon enough the randomization process was complete as four separate pictures were shown on screen.

There were sighs of relief, silent praises to Oum, and even a few cries of joy among the students.

However, through all this, Glynda could hear a fearful whimper from the very leader of the team that was chosen.

"Team RWBY! Prepare yourselves and make your way down to the arena!"

* * *

Julius stood like the proud warrior he is with his sword held in front of him with both hands, the point of his blade meeting the ground. To the audience, it's as if he's seemingly staring at the team before him when in fact he is silently analyzing each individual member with a critical eye.

Team RWBY. A team he was more then familiar with.

In the past, Jaune Arc and his own team were close to Team RWBY, he revered and admired this team of four young girls for their high martial skills and impeccable team work that has brought down superior opponents and vast hordes of daemons in the past. Jaune considered Team RWBY to be one, if not, the best team that Beacon could ever have.

However, as Julius finished silently analyzing each member of Team RWBY, he had a different opinion of each individual.

Too his far left is a nervous looking Ruby Rose, the chosen leader of Team RWBY. In Julius's opinion she was far too young and inexperienced for such responsibilities as a squad leader, much less barely old enough for imperial standard of conscription. However, through the memories of Jaune Arc, Ruby Rose has proven multiple times in the past that she is a competent leader, far more competent then some of the other squad leaders within this schola.

For now, Julius will give her the benefit of the doubt.

Next is Yang Xiao Long, the eldest sister to Ruby Rose. Looking at her current posture and the confident grin she was directing towards him told Julius that she was very confident of herself. In his past memories, Yang Xiao Long was considered one of the best fighters and a powerful warrior within the schola, especially when she is angry.

However, her overconfidence would be her downfall. Julius has slain numerous heretics and Traitors Marines to know that this is true. She was overconfident enough to wear such a revealing outfit to a match against a warrior such as himself.

He will show her the folly of her overconfidence.

Next to the blonde haired girl is Weiss Schnee, an heiress from a powerful noble family in the Atlas Kingdom. During his silent observation, Weiss was also analyzing Julius, studying his holy armor with mild fascination and critical observation, no doubt searching for any possible weaknesses.

In the past, Jaune Arc was infatuated with this girl, trying numerous times to gain her favour only to meet with constant denial for his affections. Eventually he stopped, wisely accepting that the heiress will just deny him of what he wants most from her.

Also in Jaune's memories, Weiss Schnee was known for her strict attitude, intelligence, and cold personality. However, her skills with blade, Dust, and unique semblance is considered unmatched among the rest of the student body, able to make deadly combos with or without her team.

She will be Julius's first priority of elimination.

Lastly is the abhuman among their group, Blake Belladonna. Julius doesn't need his past memories to know that the girl in front of him was a filthy abhuman, her bow did little to hide her true identity from him.

In the past, Jaune had little interactions with the abhuman, something that Julius was thankful for. However, what made Julius blood boil was the fact that his past self actually accepted the abhuman for who she is.

It was no secret that Julius greatly detest the Faunus race and all their abhuman ilk within the schola. He made his opinion of the Faunus very clear around a week ago when he had to face against a team mostly comprised of abhumans.

Afterwards, both Glynda and Ozpin made it very clear to Julius to at least keep his opinions about the Faunus to himself, however, the damage has already been done.

Since then, most of the Faunus within the schola as well as their human sympathizers greatly detest Julius as much as he detests their heretical existence. However, they keep their opinions to themselves in his presence, no doubt fearing to incur his wrath.

Julius does not care what the abhumans in this schola thinks of him. He is the true defender of humanity, something they could never achieve. As long as they don't give him a reason to, he will abide by Ozpin's wishes and stay both his words and his sword for the time being.

This explains why the abhuman of Team RWBY is currently glaring at him, further proving his claims about the girl.

Other then her hidden identity, Julius knew from his past memories that the abhuman is not to be trifled with. Like the other members of her group, she has considerable skill with both her weapon and her semblance, able to kite and out maneuver most foes with ease.

However, Julius is not like most foes, he has faced far more agile opponents in his career as a Grey Knight. Facing the vile savagery of Slaanesh's daemonettes and even on some occasions fighting the elusive warriors of the Eldar race.

To him the abhuman can easily be dealt with, even if she has a team to support her.

There was a brief moment of tense silence between Julius and the team in front of him. Soon enough, Ruby leaned over towards Yang and the rest of her team.

"Are you sure you guys don't want to um… forfeit? It's not too late to ask." Ruby whispered almost nervously as she shot Julius a nervous/fearful expression.

Both Yang and Weiss gave Ruby an incredulous stare while Blake continued to glare at Julius.

"Ruby… I know that you're scared of him breaking your weapon, but we can take him, we faced far worse in the past." Yang said with a confident grin. However, this did little to ease Ruby's fears. "Yeah but Grimm don't have giant man-sized swords that can cut through anything it touches. Especially SCYTHES!" Ruby explained, hugging her weapon closely to her chest.

Julius frowned underneath his helm. A leader should never show weakness to their allies, soldiers, and most importantly to the enemy. To do so is to admit defeat before the battle has even begun.

This girl still has a lot to learn.

Weiss shook her head. "Though I don't agree with us forfeiting this match, Ruby does make a sound point Yang. Mr. Arch is no Grimm or White Fang grunt; he has considerable skill and powerful weaponry; after all he did defeat your uncle in a one on one duel." Weiss explained. It appears she is the voice of logic for Team RWBY, something that Julius noted.

Yang rolled her eyes. "yeah, yeah, I get it. Blake what do you think?" Yang asked to their silent team member.

"I agree with Weiss. He's dangerous." Blake replied in a serious tone, refusing to break her stern gaze from Julius.

Julius caught the hidden disgust and anger behind the abhuman's tone. However, he kept silent. Let the abhuman hate him, he will soon show the lowly mutant her place.

Soon Glynda approached them from the side of the arena. "Now, if you're done talking, I would like to get this match started." Glynda said, giving Team RWBY a stern look, which they (sans Blake) replied with a quick nod.

Soon each members of Team RWBY simultaneously brought out their respective weapons in a flourish of movements before taking their preferred combat stances. Julius also noted that their leader's once nervous expression turned serious, her eyes straight, posture tense for battle, it was as if a switch was flipped.

Julius frowned. _'Better. But not good enough.'_ Julius thought to himself. He can still tell she was nervous, by how she constantly adjusts her grip on her weapon to how she constantly eyed his sword, no doubt fearing it's power.

Glynda then brought her attention towards Julius. "Are you ready Mr. Arch?" She asked.

Julius answered by silently bringing his sword from its position and brandishing it to the side, holding it in his dominant hand while bringing his left foot forward.

Glynda nodded. "Then let the match begin!" Glynda announced as she quickly retreated back.

"LADY BUG!"

Immediately, a gunshot rang out around the room as the little red leader shot straight towards Julius, her scythe at the ready. At the same time the abhuman charged with weapons in hand, matching her leader's speed.

Soon Julius was beset by two adversaries as they slashed away at his armor, though their weapons were formidable, it did little to penetrate his holy armor.

As they slashed uselessly away at his armor, Julius noticed the contrast differences between Ruby's strikes and the abhuman's.

The red hooded girl was going for non-lethal attacks, mainly slashing and bashing the back end of her mechanized scythe away from the (relatively) vulnerable areas on his armor.

Julius frowned, did she have qualms about killing her enemies? If she does, then that will significantly reduce his opinion about her.

The abhuman on the other hand was the total opposite, most of her strikes were aimed at the vulnerable areas of his armor with untold amount of vigor. However, to her dismay and Julius growing amusement, her weapon of choice failed to penetrate much less scratch even his most vulnerable spots, only a weapon equivalent of a power sword can have any hope to penetrate his terminator armor.

Julius purposely let them slash uselessly away at his armor for a moment, he learned long ago through his previous matches that the weapons the students of Beacon Academy carry cannot penetrate his armor, no matter how hard many of them tried.

However, that doesn't mean he will not punish them for it.

Ruby fired off another round from her scythe, using the recoil to spin the back end of her weapon towards Julius's helm. However, Julius reacted, bringing up his left hand and stopped her weapon, surprising the young girl.

At the same time, Julius brutally parried the abhuman's next attack, swatting her away like the mutant filth she is.

He then brought his attention back towards Ruby, who was desperately trying to free her weapon from his iron grip, going as far as to repeatedly firing her weapon in hopes to free it with the recoil.

 **"Ruby Rose. You waste precious ammunition in attacks that fails to kill or cripple your enemy in a single stroke**. **And also…"** Julius then begins to slowly tighten his grip, the metal of the mechanized scythe begins to groan underneath the pressure. **"When your weapon is out of commission, resort to a backup or an alternative method of combat. Or else you will perish on the battle field."** Julius said as he raised his sword in the air. Ruby's eyes widened in shock, redoubling her efforts to free her weapon.

"HEY BUB! HOW'S THIS FOR ALTERNATIVE COMBAT!"

Julius's century of combat instincts flared as he quickly let go of Ruby's weapon and held sword with both hands to block the incoming attack.

Soon enough, the blonde member of Team RWBY landed a powerful punch against his sword, however, Julius easily blocked the attack. Immediately, Julius broke the brief engagement and brought his sword diagonally down towards the still airborne blonde.

Unfortunately for the large knight, a white glyph curtesy of Weiss appeared in front of the blonde girl as she suddenly shot backwards, dodging Julius's sword by a hair's breath.

Weiss then summoned another white glyph above her, however, this time a large white armored arm appeared from the glyph, catching the flying blonde before she could crash against the arena wall.

As Julius's sword stopped just short from smashing into the arena floor, he then saw that all of Team RWBY were once again together and forming a quick strategy.

"Yang get up! We have no time to be fooling around!" The heiress exclaimed as the armored arm disappeared, dropping the blonde haired brawler to the ground.

Yang quickly stood. "Hey give me a break Ice Queen. I just saved Ruby after all."

"And for that, I commend you. But at the same time, that was extremely reckless." Weiss reprimanded.

"Hey! I don't see-"

"This is no time to fight!" Blake exclaimed. "We need to come up with a plan."

"Right! Ruby, what should we do?" Weiss asked as the rest of her team looked towards their young leader.

Julius can tell that Ruby's mind was racing, trying to find the best strategy to use against him.

However, he won't give them a moments rest.

 **"Hesitance is the downfall of any warrior!"** Julius stated as he charged towards the group at a steady speed, his blade at the ready.

Soon Ruby readied herself once more for combat, as did her team. "TEAM RWBY!"

Just as Julius was upon them, he went for a horizontal slash, aiming to strike all four members in a single stroke.

However, All of Team RWBY quickly dodged Julius's attack as Weiss simultaneously created a large white glyph in front of Julius. Soon a flash of bright light filled the entire room, blinding the audience.

However, thanks to his advance helm, his visors compensated for the bright light, reducing its effects to the point of having no effect on the knight's own physical eyes.

Soon enough, the bright light ceased as it revealed a large fully armored knight standing in front of Julius. The summoned knight stands a head taller above Julius; it's armor bright white as it's emitting an aura of ghostly blue light. Julius for once looked up and sees a black abyss where the eyes were supposed to be. In it's hands is a massive great sword, equally as white as the rest of it's armor.

Soon enough the summoned knight brandished its sword in its' right hand as it charged straight towards Julius.

Any lesser man would've retreated, however, Julius is no lesser man. He is a Space Marine, His Angel of Death, he would rather die standing then run like a coward.

The summoned knight soon raised its sword up and brought it down on Julius. As the blade descended towards Julius, Julius quickly met the massive sword with his own.

In a show of incredible strength of a warrior of his caliber, Julius blocked the full might of the summons' attack, forcing both knights in a struggle for dominance, one that Julius is easily holding himself against.

During the power struggle, Julius spoke. **"You think a lowly summon can defeat me!"** Julius exclaimed as he started pushing back the summons' sword, much to everyone's shock.

 **"Send a thousand against me! It does not matter! FOR I AM HUMANITY'S WRATH MADE MANIFEST!"** Julius roared as he used his full strength to force the summoned knight's sword to the side, throwing off the summons' footing.

With the summon knight out of balance, Julius immediately pressed forth his advantage. With his full strength, Julius sliced through the summoned knight's left leg, cutting it completely off at the knee.

The summon fell on it's now bisected knee as it quickly used its left hand to stop itself from fully falling on it's face. However, this exposed itself to another attack from Julius.

Seizing the opportunity once again, Julius raised his sword into the air and quickly brought it striking down towards the kneeling summons' exposed neck, completely decapitating the summoned knight.

Soon the body of the decapitated knight collapsed as it immediately faded away.

Julius held his blade ready at the side. The battle was far from over.

 **"Was that your trump card? To let a summon fight your battle?"** Julius questioned, his tone laced with a hint of mockery.

"No! But this is!"

All of a sudden multiple white glyphs surround Julius in a large dome as they almost covered the entire arena.

Julius then noticed how each member of Team RWBY were now surrounding him on all four sides, however, what was different was the time glyphs that were underneath each member as it seems to be giving them energy.

Julius frowned. _'The summon was just a distraction for their real plan. How could I be so foolish.'_ Julius thought as he readied himself for the incoming attack.

However, Julius was suddenly interrupted when a large white glyph suddenly appeared underneath him. The glyph then launched him high into the air, armor and all.

Immediately, all of Team RWBY charged.

Everything was a blur, Julius was being bombarded from all directions by red, white, yellow and black streaks of Team RWBY. They were speeding all around the dome faster then even the astarte's eyes could track. Team RWBY was using the glyphs surrounding them as platforms to quickly rebound off and resume their barrage of attacks on Julius.

Julius was uselessly hanging in the air, being held in the air by the sheer force of the barrage of their attacks. Even though none of their attacks were penetrating his armor, both his servos and armor plating were being stressed from this constant barrage.

After what felt like an eternity, the attacks stopped as Julius crashed into the arena floor, creating a large crater. As Julius stood, he finally saw each member of Team RWBY shot towards him on all sides simultaneously to finish him once and for all.

Julius has had enough.

Time slowed for Julius just as each streak of red, white, black and yellow were about to collide into him. Quickly gripping his sword with both hands, he slammed the point of his blade into the ground.

Suddenly, just as Team RWBY landed their attack on his armor, an explosion of blinding white light filled the room as all of Team RWBY were suddenly launched back and crashed against the arena walls before slumping onto the ground.

Standing in the middle of the arena is Julius, the numerous glyphs and inscriptions on his armor and sword are glowing bright white as his armor is sheathed in the same holy glow.

Julius saw the disbelief and shock in everyone's eyes as they stared upon him, this included Team RWBY. They have never truly seen Julius's power manifest on his armor till today, let them look upon the true might of Humanity's protector, let them bathe in his glory.

However, like all things, this moment of glory soon passed as he willed his power away, his armor dimmed back to normal.

There was a brief moment of silence before Glynda physically shook her head. "Mr. Arch. I believe you know the ramifications of using your aura in this match, do you not?" Glynda said, much to Julius growing displeasure.

Of course he knew the ramifications of his actions, however, it did little to change the fact that he showed his superiority to the rest of the student body. Though it will leave a sour taste in his mouth for days to come.

Julius answered with a curt nod, much to Team RWBY's and the audience's confusion.

Glynda then turned her attention towards the confused audience. "As a condition of letting him fight against the student body, he is forbidden to use his aura to actively harm any of the students in any way. So therefore…" She then turned her attention to Team RWBY. "Team RWBY is the victor of this match." Glynda announced, much to said team's surprise.

"W-We won!?" Ruby shouted in shocked disbelief.

 **"Yes. You may have won. However, for all your martial skills it does not change the fact that you all are still lacking experience of a true battle, especially your squad leader."** Julius said, his tone serious.

This caught the group's attention. "What do you mean? We got plenty experience from before!" Yang protested, silently hinting towards the infamous Battle of Beacon.

Julius almost scoffed. **"If that's so, then why is your leader holding back with her strikes."** Julius pointed out as he approached the team.

He continued, stopping just a meter away from Team RWBY, his attention solely on Ruby. **"During our match, I noticed how you would avoid attacking the vulnerable areas of my armor. Do you have qualms about killing your enemies?"** Julius asked almost demanded in a serious tone.

Ruby nervously fidgeted under his steel gaze. "N-No. I can kill Grimm just fine." Ruby nervously answered, hoping it was enough.

Julius frowned. **"Has the Battle of Beacon taught you nothing. The Daemons of Darkness are not the only enemies of Man. Now tell me, do you have qualms of killing the heretics and traitors that turned their backs on humanity?"** Julius demanded.

Ruby gave Julius a confused expression. "I'm sorry, but what do you mean by heretics and traitors, like Roman Torchwick?" Ruby hesitantly asked.

Julius gave a curt nod. **"Yes. Traitors such as him and the filthy heretical mutants of the White Fang."** Julius said.

However, before Ruby could give her answer, someone interrupted. "Excuse me!"

Julius didn't need to turn his head to know who interrupted into their conversation. **"Do you have something to say, Blake Belladonna?"**

Blake marched straight up towards Julius with a furious expression. "You are wrong about the White Fang! They are just misguided!" Blake said, not caring whether or not the rest of the student body was listening.

Julius fully turned his attention towards the abhuman before him. **"Never the less, these mutant filth have still chosen the path of heresy."** Julius answered.

Blake growled in anger. "Stop calling them that!"

 **"I have every right call those detestable mutants as such, for they have turned their backs against humanity in our darkest time, they deserve nothing but complete exterminatus for their crimes against humanity."** Julius said with stern conviction.

If Blake was furious before, she's now about to explode. "Crimes against humanity!? The only reason why the White Fang was created in the first place is because of humans like you! Who refuse to treat the Faunus as equals!" Blake shouted out in anger.

Julius actually scoffed. **"Equals? You are naïve to think that these abhumans would ever be equal to the glory that is Man. However, humanity has been kind enough to allow the Faunus to fight and die for us. Through their sacrifices, humanity can build a greater empire on this world."** Julius said.

"SACRIFICES! The Faunus are not sacrificial pawns to be thrown away at someone else's expense! The Faunus are a proud race of people! Not mutants! Not abhumans! PEOPLE! And the Faunus should not be ashamed for who they are or what others think of them!" Blake shouted out in return.

There was a brief moment of silence, tension between Julius and Blake was high as both waited to see what the other would do in this situation.

However, the tense silence was broken by a single noise.

Clapping.

Blake turned her attention towards Yang who was clapping with a proud smile. Soon Ruby joined her, then Weiss, then Team NPR from the audience, then a few other students. And soon enough the entire room was filled with applause and cheers, everyone giving Blake their support and approval.

It's not everyday you hear of a person openly voice their opposition against the mistreatment of Faunus that doesn't involve violence or mass murder.

Blake was at first shocked, however, her shock turned into a happy smile at all those who agreed with her.

Julius on the other hand was disgusted by all this. It seems there were more Faunus sympathizers within the schola then he would've imagined. Now the abhuman in front of him is giving him a smug grin of victory.

However, Julius has been around numerous Inquisitors long enough to know exactly what to say in order to turn any situation against the supposed victor.

Cranking his vox grills to a loud enough volume, he then delivered the killing blow.

 **"Then why do you hide behind that bow, abhuman."**

Immediately the applause and cheering stopped, now replaced with confused whispers.

However, the abhuman's and her team's expressions did a complete reversal from their previous victorious expressions. "W-What are you talking abou-"

 **"You cannot fool me. If you are so proud of your race, then why hide who you really are, abhuman."** Julius questioned. Blake instinctively raised a hand towards her head, but stopped when she realized her mistake.

Before she could react, Julius reached out and ripped the bow from her head, revealing two distinct cat ears for all those who could see.

There were gasps among the audience and even a few "I knew it!" from the students. The rest of the abhuman's team rushed to her side, however, it was useless. The damage has already been done.

Julius's frown deepened as he bore his sights down on the abhuman before him. **"I will ask you once again. If you're so proud of your race, then why hide who you really are? Are you ashamed of being a abhuman, ashamed of your mutant heritage?"** Julius questioned in almost an accusing tone, dropping the black ribbon in his hand at the abhuman's feet.

The blonde one turned her attention towards him, eyes red with hatred. "WILL YOU SHUT UP! HOW COULD YOU DO THI-" However, the blonde was silence when the abhuman laid her hand on her shoulders.

"You know nothing…" The abhuman lifted her head up towards Julius, glaring angrily with tears forming in her eyes.

"YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT THE SUFFERING THE FAUNUS GO THROUGH EVERYDAY AT THE HANDS OF SCUM LIKE YOU! YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME AND WHAT I HAD TO GO THROUGH AND THE SACRIFICES I HAD TO MAKE TO GET HERE!" Blake yelled out, screaming angrily at Julius like an angry child.

The abhuman then pointed at Julius. "ALL YOU TALK ABOUT IS SACRIFICE FOR A GREATER HUMANITY! BUT WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT SACRIFICE!" Blake shouted.

There was complete silence as Blake took the time to catch her breath and calm down from her furious high.

However, before anyone could react, Julius grabbed Blake by the throat and brought her up close to his eye level. Blake clawed and scratched at his armor, trying to desperately to free herself but to no avail.

Julius glared furiously at the abhuman in his left hand. One part of him demanded that she should die for even daring to speak out against him. However, another side tells him to spare the abhuman, humiliate her in front of everyone present and show the abhuman her place, setting an example for all those who dare speak out against him.

"MR. ARCH! THAT IS FAR ENOUGH! RELEASE HER AT ONCE!"

Julius didn't need to turn his head to know that the dreaded witch was the one who spoke out against him and has already raised her weapon to readily subdue him. Plus, the abhuman's team already pulled out their weapons.

To answer their open hostility, he tightened his grip on the abhuman's throat, causing her to gag for air. It was a simple but effective warning for all those who dared try to intervene.

Once he knew that Glynda backed off and saw the rest of Team RWBY lowered their weapons, he then slightly loosened his grip on the abhuman, giving her precious air to breath.

" **You accuse me of not knowing about sacrifice when you yourself did nothing worthy of being called a sacrifice."** Julius said as he dropped the abhuman unceremoniously onto the ground, her team immediately surrounding her.

Julius continued. **"Your sacrifices and feats are nothing compared to mine. I was taken from my home to be bred and forged through countless battles against the enemies of Man in order to become its ultimate protector, so that Humanity can live to see another day."**

Julius then slammed the point of his blade into the ground. **"I have fought and slain thousands of daemons, heretics and traitors who had turned their backs against Humanity. And will continue to slay more as long as I can wield my blade!"** Julius said with conviction as Team RWBY stared at him in disbelief.

" **I have watched as my brothers and my mentor, valiantly die on the battlefield against the enemies of Man, sacrificing themselves all for Humanity! And if given the chance, I will gladly sacrifice my life so that Humanity can live on!"** Julius then leaned menacingly towards the groveling abhuman, his eyes boring into her amber eyes.

" **So let me ask you… Blake Belladonna."** Julius said, his voice stern and filled disgust as he said her name.

" **What have you done for your misbegotten kind? What have you sacrificed to further their so called goals for equality and rights?"** Julius asked, challenging the abhuman to give him an answer.

She gave him none, instead the abhuman silently stared at the ground in both frustration and shame.

 **BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

The schola alarms went off, signaling the end of the class.

Not receiving an answer anytime soon, Julius straightened his posture as he magnetically attached his sword to the side of his hip. His sights never leaving the abhuman, even for a moment.

 **"That's what I thought."** Julius said in a disappointed tone as he turned to the right and made his way towards the exit.

From a side glance, he briefly saw Glynda giving him a furious glare. No doubt she will report this to Ozpin.

But he could care less about these humans and their heretical beliefs of equality and peace. As long as there still daemons, heretics, traitors and mutants plaguing this world, he will continue to fight the righteous path for Humanity and the God Emperor.

* * *

 **Location: Atlas, Atlas Military Headquarters: Science & Engineering Division**

Atlas Kingdom is known all throughout the other three kingdoms to be at the height of technological innovation. Boasting the worlds most advanced military and successful Dust mining operations across the world.

Many of these technologies that changed both Atlas and the other three kingdoms can be credited to the most brilliant scientist that Atlas has to offer, Dr. Polendina.

Since he joined the Altlas Science & Engineering Division almost 90 years ago, he had made many breakthroughs and technological innovations that can be credited to advancing the kingdom of Atlas to what it is now.

Now he is the head scientist and coordinator of the entire Science & Engineering Division of Atlas, responsible for all scientific and technological research, giving him considerable power within Atlas that rivals, if not, outranks most of the Council.

Dr. Polendina is nicknamed "The Father of Technology" for in his long career he has created and continue to advance many of the technologies that Atlas and the other kingdoms have today.

This includes all the standard Atlesian military weapons and equipment's, all Atlesian Knight models, the Atlesian Paladins-290, the Atlesian Airship and their VTOL Jets, the famous Amity Colosseum, and lastly and most importantly the CCT Towers.

He was also secretly famous for creating Remnant's very first synthetic A.I, aptly called Project P.E.N.N.Y. His pseudo daughter.

It was no secret that Dr. Polendina had almost an obsession with Penny, immediately treating her with all the care she needed, like that of a man with a brand new car. He went so far as to give her his last name in order to keep her true identity a secret from the rest of the populace as ordered by the Atlas Military and Council.

However, that all changed when the 40th Vytal Festival came around, held in the Kingdom of Vale. In General Ironwood's vast wisdom, he wanted to "test" Penny in the Vytal tournament against other Huntsmen and Huntresses in training.

Of course he argued against the idea, however, through some persuasion by his pseudo daughter, he allowed her to go with some reluctance.

This became the single worst mistake he could ever make, as during the final rounds of the Vytal Tournament, he watched as his daughter was ripped into four pieces in front of live television.

Then an unknown perpetrator of what came to be the Battle of Beacon, hacked all networks coming in and out of Vale and used the corpse of his daughter as an example of Atlas treachery.

Since then, many of his colleagues and subordinates reported that the famed Doctor threw himself at his work and locked himself in his personal office/work room, refusing to make any contact with anyone unless it was necessary.

Currently he's doing just that, sitting at his computer terminal rapidly imputing hundreds of codes into a new computing program for the CCT.

As some people will describe him, he has a short roundish physique and is very well over his 90's, yet he seemed no older then 60. He has dark tanned skin, a large white beard messy from the lack of care, and a bald head. He's currently wearing the standard attire of a scientist of Atlas, a white lab coat, white dress shirt, black tie and black dress pants, and dress shoes.

His work place is what you would expect from an scientist/engineer of his caliber. Almost everything was white as it was the standard colour of the Atlesian Military. On one side is his entire computer terminal, a large computer with multiple holographic screens. On the other side is his large work bench, messy with tools and numerous electronic/robotic parts laying all over it's surface.

There were no windows since his office is located underground and one automatic door by his own personal preference.

As the Doctor was typing away at his computer, a lone blue haired scientist can be seen walking down towards his room.

It was none other then Dr. Cobalt, carrying something very important in his arm.

Once the lanky Doctor reached Dr. Polendina's room, he first calmed his nervous heart before knocking on the automatic door.

 **Tock! Tock! Tock!** "Dr. Polendina! Are you in?" Dr. Cobalt asked.

"If it's about Jacques Schnee and what he asked for, then forget it! Unless it's something urgent, I suggest you leave at once!" Replied the famed Doctor in an annoyed tone.

Dr. Cobalt visibly winced back at the Docter's hostile tone, he has heard about what happened to Project: P.E.N.N.Y and what happened to Dr. Polendina afterwards, however, he is still taken off guard at just how much her "death" affected the usually kind old man.

Dr. Cobalt replied. "No, it's me, Dr. Victor Cobalt! I have something very urgent to share with you!"

There was a brief pause, after what felt like a minute Dr. Cobalt thought the good Doctor wanted him to leave. However, he was suddenly taken by surprise when the door in front him suddenly opened to reveal the famed Dr. Polendina in the flesh.

"What is it." Dr. Polendina demanded, his tone impatient.

Dr. Cobalt quickly activated the scroll tablet in his arms and started shifting through numerous files. "W-Well… you must've heard about the recent incident that has happened in Vale, have you not? N-N-Not that I'm doubting your intelligence or anything sir! It's ju-"

Dr. Polendina nodded. "Yes I have heard about the incident. Something to do with something attracting the Grimm within the Forever Fall Forest near Vale. You were the head of the research team that was in charge of analyzing whatever was found within the forest, why haven't I received a report from you yet?" Dr. Polendina questioned in an inquisitive tone.

Dr. Cobalt bowed his head in apology. "I'm TRULY sorry about that sir. That's actually the reason why I'm here, I'm here to give you our findings." The Doctor explained as he continued to shift through his tablet.

Dr. Polendina quirked a suspicious eyebrow. "Then why did you come here in person? You do realize that you could've sent your report through a secured CCT network directly to me, saves a lot of valuable time." Dr. Polendina said, his voice laced with annoyance.

Dr. Cobalt nodded once again. "Once again I'm truly sorry. The reason why I'm here is because we have found someone TRULY amazing, and that someone brought technology that could advance Atlas's military hardware even further. However, General Ironwood ordered me to delete all files and research relating to this subject." Dr. Cobalt explained.

This has caught Dr. Polendina's interests. "Then why are you here exactly?" He asked cautiously.

Dr. Cobalt smiled. "I have secretly made copies of all our findings onto this tablet and I wanted to show them to you to see whether or not it's possible for us to recreate this technology." Dr. Cobalt explained as he finally showed Dr. Polendina his findings and research.

At first the famed Doctor just took an uncaring glance at the files and pictures that were shown on the tablet. However, as he looked closely at the files and schematics, his eyes widened in obvious shock.

Dr. Cobalt noticed his apparent shock. "What did I tell you sir? Isn't it ama-"

However, before Dr. Cobalt could finished, Dr. Polendina grabbed him by the lab coat and virtually threw him in his room before closing the doors shut.

Dr. Cobalt managed to catch himself from falling, he then gave Dr. Polendina a shocked/confused expression at his superior's behaviour and impressive amount of strength for someone of his age.

However, before Dr. Cobalt could ask, the famed Doctor fixed him a serious glare while holding his tablet. "Does anyone else know about this?" Dr. Polendina asked in a dangerous tone. Dr. Cobalt quickly shook his head in fear. "No! No one knows of this! You are the only one else who knows about those copies!" Dr. Cobalt hastily answered.

Dr. Polendina nodded as he started tapping away at the files. "This is what's going to happen. I'm going to make copies for myself and permanently delete these files you have here. You will tell no one of this or what happened here today. If you do, then there WILL be consequences. Understood?" Dr. Polendina said, his tone deadly serious.

Normally Dr. Cobalt would've argue against such a deal, however, he felt like the famed Doctor was going to kill him if he said otherwise.

So out of fear and a bit out of desperation, Dr. Cobalt frantically nodded his head. "Y-Y-Yes sir! I'll tell no one! I swear!"

As if a switch has been flipped, Dr. Polendina nodded with a friendly smile. "Good. Now calm yourself before leaving. We wouldn't want you attracting any unwanted attention, do we?" Dr. Polendina asked as he handed Dr. Cobalt back his now empty tablet.

Dr. Cobalt did as he said before collecting his tablet from the doctor and quickly made his way out of the room as fast as he can.

As soon as the door shuts, Dr. Polendina's expression turned serious. He knew that the lanky Doctor will no doubt tell someone about this incident, he would have to take care of him later on.

However, he had more important matters to deal with. Dr. Polendina went over to his computer terminal and opened the files he copied off of Dr. Cobalt's tablet.

He shifted through each and every file once again, recognizing each and every one. Weapon schematics of an aura powered sword, 0.75 caliber armor penetrating explosive bullets, large fragmentation grenades, a thermal energy grenade and lastly a grenade filled with gold dust.

However, what caught the Doctor's attention was the very last file, a picture of the very "someone" who brought all this advanced weaponry.

A picture of an Adeptus Astartes, a Grey Knight to be exact.

After a brief moment of looking at the picture, Dr. Polendina closed all opened files and permanently deleted them from his computer hard drive and database.

Once he was satisfied that the files cannot be restored, he then shut down his computer terminal and laced his finger together in front of his stoic face, mind plagued with numerous questions at what he just saw and pondering on what to do.

Soon he came to a decision.

Dr. Polendina pulled out his personal scroll and dialed an unknown number.

"Yes this is Polendina. I need to get to Vale, make the arrangements when I arrive." The doctor simply ordered as he shut off his scroll.

Getting up from his seat, Dr. Polendina made his way over to a blank area on the white steel wall located between his computer and workbench and on the opposite end of the room from the door.

He stared at the wall for a brief moment before closing his eyes and raising his arms as if he was offering something.

He then bowed his head and spoke.

 **++By the glory of the Omnissiah, and through the will of the Machine God. Let my path be shown, let my path be paved with metal and steel so that I may venture forth for my quest for knowledge++**

Immediately, a large section of the wall in front of him depressurized as it slid open to reveal its inner compartment.

Unlike the white militarized walls of the room, the inner compartment was completely gun-metal grey lined and edged with real gold. Inside was a gothic-like machine shrine, complete with red candles, burnt out incense sticks, and dull lighting on the shrine of tubes and machinery.

On top of the shrine was a human skull, it's right eye socket had a red optic camera as covering large portions of the skull was machinery, antennas, tubing, wires, and even small mechanical arms below it.

However, Dr. Polendina's sole attention was on the very object placed on the "mouth" of the skull.

The object looked aged but seemed to be taken in the utmost of care. It was circular in shape and small in size, about the size of the doctor's palm. The design of the object is very unique as the colour scheme was divided vertically in half, the left side was bone white while the right was gun-metal grey. Embossed on this object was what appears to be a combination of a human skull on the right half and a cyborg skull on the left half within a grey gear.

To most in this world, they would find both the skull and this object disturbing, almost revolting. However, to Dr. Polendina, these objects were one of his very first and most important creations he's built since he was first placed on this world almost a century ago.

The skull was his personal Servo-Skull while the object in it's mouth was the Cog Mechanicum, the holy symbol of the Adeptus Mechanicus.

Dr. Polendina bowed his head in a quick prayer to the Machine Spirit of the Servo-Skull before removing the Cog Mechanicum from it's mouth.

He then stared at the religious symbol of his organization in his right hand, his expression troubled.

"So… the time has finally come for me to act. As the Omnissiah has foretold." Dr. Polendina said as a single Mechadendrite snaked it's way out of his right coat sleeve before grabbing the symbol from his hands and retreating back into his coat.

Once the symbol was secured, Dr. Polendina made his way out of his room and into the hallways.

His duty to the Omnissiah must not be delayed.

 **AN:**

 **And that's a wrap. Now to answer some questions that you readers most likely will ask.**

 **(1) Does Julius know about Blake's past, especially White Fang? No he doesn't, in the canon it seems he and his team was only told by Weiss about Blake's secret Faunus identity. But of course he has his suspicions.**

 **(2) Why Blake is still wearing a bow? Didn't she get rid of it in Season 4? Blake got rid of her bow because she was going to the Menagerie, a place where all Faunus can live without discrimination. In this fic when she returned she wore the bow once again.**

 **(3) Who is Dr. Polendina? If you don't know him already, he's the "father" of Penny. When Penny died it did cut to show a man watching the match, everyone assumes that was him. We have no information about this man yet, not even a name. So until we receive more information on him from the canon, I will just use Dr. Polendina as his name.**

 **(4) Adeptus Mechanicus? Yes, many of you readers were asking me how in the warp would Julius repair his armor and equipment. After pondering on this question for the longest time, I have come up with a solution that doesn't use the cliché "Just ZOGGIN throw said Git inta da warp an spat out on Remnant!" I'm telling you right now, Julius was the exception, Dr. Polendina is not following this cliché, I will explain his situation in the next chapter.**

 **(5) Will there be any others from WH40K universe? That is a definite yes, if any of you readers have any ideas then I'll be happy to hear them. But nothing too insane such as a Primarch on Remnant (That has been done to death), any of the Chaos gods (That will just ruin the story in general), or an ENTIRE army, just stick to one person.**

 **Now I'm going to write two more chapters for Remnant of the Swarm. If you have any comments, suggestions, or reviews then either PM me or put it in the comment section below and I will read and reply back when I can.**

 **See you all in the next time.**


	5. Chapter 4: Broken Bonds

**AN:**

 **Hello, MrOreoMan back with another chapter.**

 **Now before we head into the story, many of you have been wondering whether or not Julius will hook up with our favourite red haired champion, Pyrrha and rebuild the Emperor Class Battleship** _ **Arkos.**_

 **Well this chapter will answer that very question.**

 **Now without further ado, here is another chapter.**

 **DISCLAIMER:**

 **I don't own RWBY or Warhammer 40k, they're owned by Rooster Teeth and Gaming Workshop respectively.**

"Normal"

"YELLING"

' _Thoughts'_

' _ **Telepathic communication'**_

" **Demonic/Other"**

 **Chapter 4: Broken Bonds**

 **Location: Beacon Academy, Ozpin's Office**

"What you did was FAR FROM ACCEPTABLE!"

Julius stood in Ozpin's office for the third time since his stay here at the Huntsman schola. His sword holstered at his side and helm obscuring his deeply annoyed expression.

The witch Glynda is currently glaring holes into his helm, teeth bared in barely contained rage and her expression rivaling that of a Canoness about to face off against a daemonic horde. Ozpin himself is sitting behind his desk wearing an expression of stern seriousness, Julius can also tell the headmaster was far from pleased.

Julius has been called to Ozpin's office just hours after combat class. There was no doubt in the Astarte's mind of the reason for his summons as it infuriates him to no end

He is an Adeptus Astartes. The Emperor's very own blessed Angel of Death. He should be commended for putting the heretical abhuman in her rightful place. But instead he's being lectured and facing punishment from a crippled human and the witch whore.

This infuriates him to the point of vengeful anger.

"What were you thinking! Not only did you directly harm a student outside of combat! But you also BLATANTLY ridiculed and racially scorned her and all faunus's in general! Ozpin and I have explicitly warned you from speaking your thoughts and views about the faunus in public! But what you did today went TOO FAR!" Glynda exclaimed, her eyes glaring towards Julius's visors as Ozpin remained silent.

Julius's already annoyed frown deepened as he turned his head to meet the witch's glare. **"Hold your tongue, witch. I have shown enough mercy to that abhuman filth. If I had my way I would've executed her on the spot for even daring to speak out against me."** Julius explained his tone stern laced with disgust. Glynda's glare increased tenfold while Ozpin's frown deepened.

Julius continued. **"However, I made a promise to Ozpin that I will not kill any of the students here at this schola. One that I plan to keep unless absolutely necessary."** Julius explained, however, this did little to ease Glynda's fury.

"What do you mean absolutely necessary!? Are you planning to kill any of the students!?" Glynda questioned in a dangerous tone.

Julius's frown deepened as he met Gylnda's glare with his own. **"I do not hold your naïve views of peace and safety. If any of these students turns out to be heretics, spies, or dares to attack me with the intention to kill, then I will show no mercy and strike them down without hesitation."** Julius said with stern conviction.

Glynda went to retort, however, she immediately stopped when Ozpin raised a single hand.

"That's enough Glynda!" Ozpin ordered as Glynda backed off, though still glaring at Julius. "Though your views and beliefs may be a stark contrast from ours Mr. Arch, that still does not excuse you from what you did to one of my students." Ozpin said, his tone serious.

Ozpin continued. "Here at Beacon Academy we inspire our students to uphold their oath to defend the innocent, whether they are human or faunus. Thus Beacon and the other Huntsman Academies do there best to promote a space free from discrimination and judgement." Ozpin explained as he laced his fingers in front of his face. His strict gaze never leaving Julius's own.

"What you did today to Miss Belladonna was inexcusable. As such you are now suspended from teaching as a combat T.A to any of my students until Glynda and I feel like you have improved in your behaviour towards the students of this academy. Is this understood?" Ozpin asked as Glynda visibly calmed to a strict expression.

Julius's visors glared down at Ozpin. This human thinks he can simply lecture and punish him like a child, too dare obstruct him from teaching future defenders of humanity.

" **You dare order a warrior of the Emperor's finest."** Julius said in a dangerous tone as he grasped the handle of his blade with his left gauntlet. The metal groaning under the pressure of his grip.

Ozpin's expression didn't change. "This is not an order. It's ramifications of your actions, hence the word 'punishment'. I cannot allow to have someone who would harm or worse incite racist views to the studentsto be their instructor." Ozpin then placed his hands on his desk, his expression still serious but there was a hint of disappointment in his eyes. "And I am warning you right now. If something like this ever happens again, then I will have no choice but to expel you from Beacon Academy. You will force to leave the premises, your Huntsman licence will be revoked, and you will lose the support of Beacon, it's teachers, it's resources and most importantly, it's connections. Am I understood?" Ozpin asked in a strict tone that left no room for an argument. Glynda still held her stern expression, however, her eye betrays her hidden amusement, no doubt pleased with Julius's punishment.

Any lesser man would've cowered at what Ozpin was threatening to do, however, Julius is not like any of those weak cowards. He's a Grey Knight, one of the Emperor's finest warriors against the Ruinous Powers of Chaos.

And this man dared to try and scare him into submission with hallow threats.

Julius's grip on his sword hardened as his anger boiled, but decades of mental training and fortitude kept his fury in check. Glynda unholestered her weapon but kept it at her side, ready at a moments notice to protect her charge. On Ozpin's part he kept his strict gaze on Julius without breaking away, as if he already knew that this was going to happen.

After a brief moment of tense silence, Julius spoke. **"You dare test my patience, Ozpin. Do you think your idle threats worry me? The only reason why I stay in your schola and follow your rules is because you are of use to me. If the opportunity arises, I will leave this schola and hunt down those responsible for the daemonic plague of this planet myself. With or without your support."** Julius then released his hold on his sword as he slowly turned to leave. **"So until then, do not think for a moment that you can order or threaten me like some lowly guardsman. My resolve is greater then yours Ozpin. While you sit here worrying about the safety of these students, I seek to make them true warriors of humanity. Able to face the dark future of war without fear or hesitation."**

Julius then fully turned as he started making his way towards the exit. **"And if you plan to obstruct my way of training them, then so be it. It's their lives that you have forfeited. They will be sorely unprepared for the horrors they will face outside the supposed safety of your schola. Just like those who foolishly lost their lives during the Battle of Beacon."** Julius said as he exited the office, not giving Ozpin or the witch a single chance to argue back.

As Julius made his way down the tower his mind is clouded with boiling anger and annoyance. Angry against this schola, against the abhuman's view of equality, against Ozpin's views of peace and safety.

But most importantly, angry at himself for wasting precious time at such a heretical establishment for this long.

' _I need to clear my mind of these thoughts. And too seek the Emperor's guidance once more.'_ Julius thought as he started making his way to someplace secluded. Somewhere quiet.

Somewhere familiar.

* * *

 **Location: Beacon Academy, Cafeteria**

Pyrrha stared down at her meal with a blank expression, betraying no ounce of emotion. A simple salad mix with a healthy portion of both meat, veggies, and dressing. Something she usually enjoys eating while talking amongst her close friends.

However, this was not the case.

It was evening as Combat class just ended hours ago, but the events that has happened is still fresh in everyone's minds. What has happened between Blake and the T.A Julius had a detrimental effect on all of Team RWBY, especially Blake.

Pyrrha looked across her table to each member of her sister team. Since Combat Class, Pyrrha can tell that Team RWBY is slowly approaching their breaking point.

Ruby is slowly munching on a sandwich, clearly sad and miserable at what happened to Blake.

Yang is eating a burger, however, Pyrrha could tell that she stewing in her own anger and for good reason. Fortunately, it seems the blonde brawler is doing everything she can to remain calm and to keep her rage under check.

Weiss seemed to be the least effected out of all of them. However, she is stoically silent, her expression is a one of pure stoicism.

Blake on the other hand is currently absent, and Pyrrha knew why.

From what Ruby has told her, Blake shut herself off from the rest of her team and immediately went straight to her bed. Refusing to talk or much less move from her bed.

Pyrrha has never seen Blake like this, it reminded Pyrrha of the depression she went through after the death of Jaune. Jau- Julius's words must've hit Blake harder than anyone could've predicted.

Last time something as serious as this happened to Blake, it took Yang to talk her out of her personal vendetta against the White Fang and to return to Beacon after the Battle of Beacon. But as it is now, it seems like not even Yang can possibly bring Blake back to them this time.

Both teams are currently sitting at their usual table in the middle of the cafeteria. However, this consequently made them the literal center of attention amongst the surrounding students within the cafeteria. Reinforced by the fact that Blake is currently absent.

Pyrrha knew that ever since Combat Class, Blake's true identity as a faunus and the fact that she hid her identity and heritage for so long spread like wildfire throughout the entire school.

From what Pyrrha has heard so far was that majority of the faunus and their sympathizers within Beacon were either indifferent to Blake hiding her identity or understood completely why she did so. Pyrrha knew for a fact that it was very common for many faunus's to hide their animalistic traits in order to fit in with the rest of human society.

Of course there are those, both human and faunus, who sees this as a form of betrayal to the faunus's that are not so fortunate. These same people are either racists or strict faunus supporters who are too ignorant to see the bigger picture or faunus's that are just jealous that they themselves are not as fortunate to be able to hide their own faunus traits.

The confrontation between Blake and the combat T.A is now top of the rumor mill, and thanks to these same people many do not see Blake in a positive light.

Both Team RWBY and JNPR ate in solemn silence, even Nora remained eerily quiet. The atmosphere was tense between both teams, their silence only reinforcing the tense atmosphere. Unfortunately, this did little to stop them from hearing in on the conversations going on around them.

"Hey. Isn't that Team RWBY?"

"I heard their teammate Blake is actually a faunus."

"The one with the black bow?"

"Yeah, the bow was actually hiding cat ears."

"Really now?"

"And get this. Blake was told off by the newest combat T.A during combat class. Saying how she's a coward or something to hide her faunus trait."

"Man that's pretty brutal. Why would the T.A do that? I hope she's alright."

"Really? I think she got what she deserves."

"I know! She even made an entire speech about faunus being people and that they should be proud of their heritage."

"Really? What a freaking hypocrite."

"Yeah. Now I hear she's gone missing. Possibly ran away and hid like a coward."

"Hey what can you say? Faunus like her can't handle the truth. That's a faunus for you."

 **SLAM! CRASH!**

Pyrrha jumped in her seat in surprise as across from her Ruby and Weiss did the same. Pyrrha herself was about to confront whoever was talking till she was abruptly interrupted by Yang, who slammed her metallic fist through the table, destroying a sizable portion of it. Now the cafeteria is suddenly silent.

Pyrrha watched as Yang stood from her seat. Her lilac eyes turned red with an expression of pure fury as her lips drew back into a vicious snarl.

Yang scanned the surrounding students. Fists clenched as Pyrrha swore she could hear blonde's metal fist groaning under the pressure. "WHY DON'T YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP! IF ANYONE HAS ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT MY PARTNER THEN COME AND SAY IT TO MY FACE!" Yang roared out as she scanned the surrounding students, teeth gritting in anger daring anyone to come forth.

Pyrrha watched as many of the students refused to meet Yang's burning gaze as they suddenly found their meals much more interesting.

After a brief moment Yang clicked her tongue. "TCH! That's what I thought! Nothing but a bunch of spineless cowards!" Yang stated as she soon sat back down on her seat, still boiling with anger.

Weiss frowned annoyingly at the blonde brawler as she crossed her arms. "Yang. Was that really necessary? You know you could've just ignored them." Weiss said in an stern tone.

Yang snapped her head towards Weiss, anger renewed. "And let them insult Blake! Why!? Don't tell me you agree with them?" Yang accused angrily, eyes turning red once more.

Pyrrha saw that Weiss was far from intimidated as the ex-heiress returned Yang's glare with her own. "Of course not! Blake is our friend! And I would never agree with these ridiculous rumors! But do you think Blake would want us to get into a fight because of her? She already has enough on her plate as it is!" Weiss explained in a strict tone.

Fueled by anger, Yang went to retort, however, Ruby placed a firm hand on her sister's shoulder grabbing the blonde's attention. Yang turned to see Ruby giving her a serious expression as she shook her head. Yang closed her eyes and nodded as she slowly calmed herself.

It was moments like these that Pyrrha is reminded why she respected Ruby so much as a leader. To be able to hold her entire team together and to lead them through any circumstances and come out fine, something that Ruby greatly excels at above and beyond what Pyrrha could possibly do.

Pyrrha simply took the role of team leader out of necessity. A role she was sorely unqualified for.

After taking a moment to calm herself, Yang looked back to Weiss with a somber expression. "I know Weiss. But it gets me so angry when there is nothing I can do to help Blake. And it's all HIS FAULT!" Yang shouted, slamming her right hand on the table in a burst of anger.

Pyrrha frowned as pangs of guilt and sorrow twisted in her chest. Guilt because Yang didn't know the truth behind Julius's possible identity and sorrow because if Julius was truly Jaune, then the man she knew and loved has changed drastically.

Jaune. The admirable team leader, friend and the one she would give her heart to is now a fanatical warrior named Julius.

Before, Pyrrha still held onto the hope that some resemblance of Jaune was still somewhere within the armored knight. But now that hope was slowly dying down to a flickering flame. Julius is nothing like Jaune. Nothing like the kind and caring friend she knew and loved.

Where Jaune was kind, Julius is merciless. Where Jaune was sympathetic, Julius is ruthless. Where Jaune used to rely on close friends, Julius isolates himself and faces his obstacles alone.

What has happened to Jaune to turn him into this… this monster?

"Hey Pyrrha… are you ok?"

Pyrrha was suddenly brought out of her self-misery as she soon realized that Ruby asked her a question.

Pyrrha quickly calmed herself before nodding and giving Ruby her best smile. "I'm quite alright Ruby. Thank you for asking." Pyrrha replied in the most convincing tone she could muster.

Unfortunately, Ruby wasn't convinced. "Pyrrha. Don't try to lie, you fake smile every time you do." Ruby pointed out.

"It's true." Ren quipped while drinking his "smoothie".

Pyrrha sighed. "Was it that obvious?" Nora nodded vigorously as she swallowed a mouth full of food. "Yup! You do it every time whenever we talk about the scary T.A, like you're hiding something from us! Which reminds me… I still need to complete my revenge for Magnhild the 1st!" Nora said in a frustrated tone.

Weiss nodded in agreement. "Putting Nora's thirst for vengeance aside, she does have a point. Every time we talk about Mr. Arch you suddenly go silent and even less give your own opinions about the T.A." Weiss explained as Yang nodded in agreement, now calmed from her anger high. "Yeah I agree! Pyrrha, we're your friends. You can tell us anything that is bothering you. And don't worry, if it's about that jerk off of a T.A, we completely understand why you hate his guts." Yang said as the others nodded in agreement.

Pyrrha frowned as a renewed waves of guilt washed over her. Her closest friends think her silence is a form of pent up anger towards the armoured knight in question. They could not have been further from the truth.

Pyrrha wasn't angry, she was upset. Upset at the fact that no matter how understanding her friends are they will never understand her plight, never understand the true reason why she remains silent as they converse negatively about the armored knight.

How can she ever tell them the truth? That the man they all hate so much, the man that brought them so much pain is the very same man that they once called a dear friend? This haunting question infuriates her to no end.

Pyrrha turned her head to the side, refusing to meet any one of her friend's eyes. "Thank you Yang, but I rather not talk about it." Pyrrha said in a somber tone.

However, Yang wasn't the one to back down so easily. "Pyr… it's ok. You can tell us what's bothering you. I know you're nice and all, but I'm sure almost everyone in the school understands why you're angry at the racist in the giant armor. You're not alone." Yang said in a friendly tone.

Ruby nodded in agreement. "Yeah. If your scared of Mr. Arch, you don't have to be, we're here for you Pyrrha."

Pyrrha frowned, crossing her arms. "I'm not scared of him. It's just… Never mind, forget I said anything." Pyrrha said as she shook her head, her tone laced with guilt.

This time Weiss spoke. "What do you mean forget about it? Pyrrha… we're your friends. And as your friend, I demand to know what's wrong so I can console and support you properly like a good friend should." Weiss said in a strict tone. However, Pyrrha's frustrations and guilt only grew.

"Please… can we just drop it? None of you will ever understand if I told any of you." Pyrrha said, her tone filled with guilt and growing impatient by the second.

Both Ren and Nora shared worried looks as Ren spoke. "Uh… girls… I think you should just-"

Unfortunately for Ren, Yang ignored him and pushed forward. "Then try me Pyr. We'll never understand if you don't tell us. So please… what's bothering you? The last thing I want is another miserable friend. If it's the armored jerk off then we can possibly-"

"I SAID DROP IT!" Pyrrha exclaimed as she shot up from her seat while slamming her hands onto the table, glaring furiously into Yang's eyes.

The cafeteria for the second time went completely silent as everyone stared in shock/surprise at the normally calm and collected champion. However, none were more surprised then Pyrrha's friends. For as long as they have known her, Pyrrha never resorted to anger, violence or any form of shouting, mainly preferring to talk calmly out of her disagreements and arguments.

However, ever since Jaune's death, she had moments where she would lash out violently at those who would talk negatively about Jaune, no matter how insignificant it may seem.

The last time someone tried to insult Jaune in her presence it took the combined might of both Yang and Nora to wrest her off of the unfortunate student and to hold her back from actually killing said student. Since then all conversation about the deceased blonde came to a halt within Pyrrha's presence, least they incur her wrath.

There was a brief moment of tense silence as Pyrrha glared hatefully at a shocked Yang. As the tense atmosphere reached it's peak, Pyrrha turned and briskly made her way towards the cafeteria exit. Students in the path towards the exit quickly gave the furious Spartan a wide berth as she past through them and out the cafeteria.

It was only when Pyrrha left did the occupants of the cafeteria resumed their meals, albeit far more silently. However, for both Team RWBY and the last two members of Team JNPR, they were still shocked at Pyrrha's furious outburst.

Even with Jaune's death, Pyrrha has never yelled or lash out at them specifically, till now that is.

Ren sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Yang… you just had to push her didn't you?" Ren rhetorically asked as he took another sip from his "smoothie".

"Was it something I said? Why did she get mad at me for?" Yang asked, still surprised at Pyrrha's outburst.

Weiss shook her head in disappointment. "You clearly can't read the atmosphere. Pyrrha was obviously uncomfortable about us pushing the subject about Mr. Arch." Weiss chastised.

"Hey! You were pushing her also Ice Queen!" Yang retorted angrily.

"Then why is she so miserable when we were talking about the T.A? It looked like she felt guilty about something." Nora said as both Yang and Weiss pondered on what Ruby just said.

"Don't know. But whatever it is, I hope Pyrrha is alright." Ruby said as she took another bite of her burger.

* * *

 **Location: Beacon Academy, Beacon Halls**

Pyrrha marched her way through the empty halls of Beacon. She didn't know how long she has been walking for but she did not care. She needed to get as far away from her friends as possible.

' _How could they hope to understand!? How can I tell them!? They will never believe me!? They will never believe that Julius is Jaune! Why!? Why must I suffer like this!?'_ Pyrrha thought as she felt tears trailing down her face.

Her brisk march slowed to a halt as she held her chest, desperately trying to hold back her tears. The guilt, the pain, the hole in her heart that could never be filled wracked her body in more ways then any Grimm could.

Pyrrha was at her breaking point, she desperately needed to calm down.

It was only after minutes of controlling her tears and emotions did Pyrrha realize where she is currently standing. Around her is an all too familiar hallway and just ahead she see's an all too familiar flight of stairs leading up to the one place she would always come to be alone.

The very roof tops where she and Jaune trained.

Knowing this, the previous pain of guilt and loneliness re-emerged but Pyrrha managed to remain calm. Without hesitation, Pyrrha made her way towards the stairs and slowly climbed its steps.

Against what her friends believe, Pyrrha has never truly healed from the loss of Jaune. She only managed to hide her misery deep behind a mask of self-acceptance, convincing her friends that she recovered from her depression.

However, the emotional pain of losing Jaune can never be healed as the hole in her heart constantly reminds her of that.

Every time something reminded her of Jaune, whether it was just talking about him or in one worse case insulting him, she would go to the roof tops, their roof tops, and vent out her emotions.

She would train rigorously until dawn, cry until she fell asleep, scream until her throat hurts, anything to ease the pain in her heart.

However, even she knew that these were nothing but temporary fixes.

And now she desperately needed some time alone.

As Pyrrha climbed the last flight of stairs she came face to face with the rooftop door, the last obstacle to her painful solitude and self-relief. Without hesitation Pyrrha turned the door handle and opened the door.

Only to suddenly stop at the door frame in mute shock and surprise.

Because just a few meters in front of her was someone she didn't expect to see.

It was the armoured knight Julius, seemingly kneeling towards the edge of the roof.

Even kneeling down, the armored knight imposing figure was nearly as tall as Pyrrha standing. His armoured back and massive pauldrons encompassing her entire vision as Pyrrha can see him holding his sword in both hands in front of him, seemingly praying like a knight of old.

She also noticed something that made her pause, on the roof floor just right of the knight is his helmet.

Pyrrha rubbed her eyes but the knight was still there, kneeling in total silence as only the sound of the wind could be heard.

' _What is he doing here?'_ Pyrrha immediately thought as her previous emotions are now replaced with worry and concern.

Pyrrha silently stared at the still kneeling knight, not daring to interrupt him. After a moment Pyrrha considered leaving but suddenly thought otherwise.

Julius and Pyrrha are here on the roof alone. There was no one else around to interfere.

This is the perfect time to confront Julius, to confirm his identity once and for all.

With new found courage, Pyrrha started to slowly make her way towards the kneeling knight. Said knight remained stoically silent, seemingly unaware of Pyrrha's presence.

Pyrrha stopped just a few feet behind the kneeling knight. After a brief moment of hesitation, Pyrrha opened her mouth to speak.

"What purpose do you have to interrupt my prayer?"

Pyrrha took a step back in surprise as Julius retrieved his helm and stood up to his full intimidating height. The knight then wore his helm with an audible click as he attached his sword to his side and turned to meet Pyrrha's shocked expression.

There was a brief moment of tense silence.

" **Speak."** The knight demanded in a stern tone

Pyrrha quickly recovered from her shock, but as she went to speak she hesitated. What should she say? What can she say to the armored knight without incurring his wrath?

Unfortunately for Pyrrha, Julius's patience ran thin. **"You wasted enough of my time."** The knight then shoved Pyrrha to the side as he made his way towards the door.

Pyrrha panicked. "Jaune please wait!"

The knight stopped in his tracks as he slightly turned his massive bulk to meet Pyrrha's gaze. **"What did you call me?"** Julius asked in a dangerous tone.

Pyrrha suppressed her fear as she continued. "Jaune… your name is Jaune. You are Jaune, are you not?" Pyrrha asked as confidently as she can.

The knight's visors stared into Pyrrha's green eyes, as if contemplating whether or not to speak or leave.

After a brief moment of tense silence Julius spoke. **"No… I am not."** Julius answered as he turned back towards the door.

However, Pyrrha would have none of that. "No! You're lying! You are Jaune! You both have the same aura! You know my name! And… and…"

The knight reached the door as he grasped the handle to open.

"You both have the same blue eyes. The same blue eyes that I fell in love with."

At this the knight paused, Pyrrha waited for a moment for a reply but received none.

Pyrrha's hope grew as her eyes started to water with tears. "I was right. Jaune… it's really you." Pyrrha said as the first time since Jaune's death she felt hope.

The knight stayed silent as Pyrrha slowly approached him. "Jaune… please… I missed you so much. Everyday I wished to see you just once more, to tell you how much I love you. I kept telling myself and hoping to god that you hadn't died and it was all just a bad dream. But now that you're here… you changed so much." Pyrrha stood just behind the knight, her hand just hovering over his armored back, hesitant to touch him.

"What happened Jaune? What changed you? Please tell me. I can help! We can work it out together. Then we can be together aga-"

Suddenly, Pyrrha was violently interrupted by an armoured hand grasping her throat. Pyrrha gagged uselessly for air as she tried desperately to escape the knight's grasp but to no avail.

Pyrrha's panicked eyes stared at Julius's own glaring visors, she can feel the knight glaring at her from underneath his helm.

After a brief moment, the knight finally spoke. **"Do not mistake me for that weak willed human. The Jaune Arc you knew died on the same night he slayed the heretical witch on top of this schola's tower. But by the grace of the God Emperor, I was reborn and forged into a weapon to fight in the name of the God Emperor and to defend humanity from all those who seek its ruination."** Julius then brought Pyrrha closer, his visor glaring straight into Pyrrha's eyes. **"I will make this clear... I do not hold any love to you. I do not care that you know my past. And I WILL NOT forsake my sacred duty to the Emperor and to all of Mankind for your sake!"** Julius said as Pyrrha started to lose consciousness. But just before Pyrrha could pass out, Julius released her as she fell and crumpled hard onto the roof floor, couching and gagging violently for air.

After a brief moment of catching her breath, Julius spoke. **"Let this be a warning to you, Pyrrha Nikos. The Jaune Arc you knew, is dead."** Julius said as Pyrrha watched the knight leave through the door, leaving Pyrrha alone on the roof.

Pyrrha curled into herself, laying on the cold roof floor as tears flowed freely from her eyes. The hole in her heart was ripped open even wider as the burning pain from her neck couldn't even compare to what she was feeling right now.

She could do nothing but cry, knowing that the man she loved with all her heart is now truly gone.

* * *

 **Location: Beacon Academy, Ozpin's Office**

Ozpin sighed as he took another sip from his beloved mug.

It has been two days since he punished Julius for what he did to Blake. Since then, Julius avoided or outright refused to interact with any of the staff and students and spent most of yesterday in the Emerald Forest hunting down and killing any Grimm he could find.

Ozpin just now received an updated report on the second year's attendance. The headmaster has been keeping an eye on all of his students, making sure they were excelling to the best of their abilities.

However, in this case his eyes are focused on one name. Blake Belladonna.

Ozpin sighed as he saw another absence mark beside her name. Since the incident, Ozpin has kept a close eye on the cat eared faunus, knowing fully well of Blake's situation.

Ozpin closed the attendance report and switched to another screen, showing a live vid from the Emerald Forest. What he saw did not surprise him at the least.

The headmaster watched as Julius bisected three Beowolves before gutting the Alpha and brutally stomped on it's head. Then the indomitable knight soon left the evaporating corpses, no doubt to find more Grimm to slay.

Ozpin shut the holo-screen off as he rubbed the stress out of his eyes.

Through his years of experience, meeting and fighting against untold amount of people, he has never faced against someone who was as difficult as Julius.

It wasn't the fact that Julius used to be one of his students that died and turned into a warrior from another dimension. No, it was the fact that Ozpin cannot fully understand much less comprehend what Jaune went through to turn him into the fanatical warrior named Julius.

When Julius first explained what he is and what he fought in his previous universe, Ozpin was both fascinated and concerned. Fascinated of another universe filled with unknown life and concerned of the dangers that the universe can hold and just how small Remnant really is.

Trusting his initial judgement of large knight, Ozpin gave Julius a chance to possibly reintegrate back into his home once again, to live the life that Jaune would've possibly wanted. Ozpin at the time believed that he understood Julius and what he went through, believing that with time interacting with his students and the other staff, Julius will one day seek peace and put away his sword and settle down.

Oh how foolish Ozpin was. Not only Julius proved that he was nothing like the boy that Ozpin knew, but Ozpin had a front row seat at how grossly he underestimated the knight's resolve for war and extermination of all that is not human.

And this begs the question. Just how horrible was Julius's universe that requires warriors like him?

As Ozpin pondered on the question that will never be answered, an incoming video call came through his desk terminal.

Ozpin immediately recognized the caller ID and accepted the video call. "James. Is their something that you need?" Ozpin asked, greeting the strict faced general.

"Ozpin we have a situation." Ironwood said, his tone serious.

Ozpin's expression turned serious. "What happened James?"

"Three Atlas Airships are arriving to Vale within the hour." Ironwood said.

Ozpin raised a suspicious eyebrow. "And why are you sharing this with me James?" Ozpin question in a cautious tone. The headmaster knew that the general would not share any military information willingly unless it concerns his school, his students, or all of Vale.

Ironwood's expression turns stern "They're the 13th Battalion of Atlas, the Forsaken Warriors."

Ozpin immediately knew who they are as he made the effort to know every person of importance on Remnant. The 13th Battalion is infamous for taking the most suicidal missions from the Atlas Council and have a morality rate in the high 80's. This battalion in particular was reformed almost two decades ago by an infamous Atlas general named Ford Gainsboros.

And this same battalion is coming to Vale.

"James. Do you know the reason for their visit?" Ozpin asked, his tone serious.

The general shook his head. "Unfortunately I don't. I tried numerous times to hail his ship, but all attempts of communications were ignored, but his ships are heading directly towards Beacon as we talk now. You can see them outside your window." Ironwood explained.

Ozpin turned his chair and gazed outside his office windows. What he saw in the distance was three Atlas Airships, but unlike Ironwood's ships these ships were painted completely black with grey edging.

Ozpin turned back to his desk terminal. "I see what you mean James. Would you possibly accompany me to greet the famed general Grainsboros?" Ozpin asked much to Ironwood's growing worry.

"Oz… you know as well as I do the kind of person general Gainsboros is. Whatever it is he's here for, that general will go to any length to achieve his mission." Ironwood said, his tone laced with worry.

Ozpin nodded. "And that's why we need to greet him in person, find out what he's here for and do everything we can so that his mission runs as smoothly as possible." Ozpin explained in a calm and controlled tone.

However, Ironwood wasn't convinced. "And what if he turns out to be less then cooperative?" Ironwood questioned.

Ozpin turned his wheel chair towards the windows.

"Than we will do everything in our power to reduce the collateral damage that follows."

* * *

 **Location: Beacon Academy, Air Docks**

General James Ironwood stood in front of the Beacon Air Docks besides his long time friend and trusted companion, Ozpin.

However, they were not alone as Glynda is with them as well as a small contingent of Atlesian Knights were with them as an escort.

However, even with all the company he has brought Ironwood couldn't help but feel nervous. The person he's about to confront

General Gainsboros.

From what Ironwood has learned this man appeared forty years ago and enlisted into the Atlas Military's officer program around the age of 18. Through the program his knowledge on warfare and tactics were questionable and in some instances downright inhumane, he would've failed the officer program if it were not for the surprising and stalwart support from Atlas's top scientist, Dr. Polendina.

No one knew exactly why the famed Doctor supported a potential war criminal, but the Doctor used his connections to get Gainsboros to graduate as a Second Lieutenant and was assigned to one of the most infamous general's of Atlas at the time, general Alabaster Goodwing.

General Goodwing was in charge of the Atlas 13th Battalion and was notorious for the blatant disregard of both human and faunus life under his command. The man had little to no experience, racists towards the faunus, selfish and only thinking about his own gain and glory, and is considered a coward in actual battle. However, the general was from a prominent noble family within Atlas who had close connections with the council, thus explaining how he kept his rank and position for so long.

The General's leadership often lead his men and Atlesian Knight's to certain death and destruction, losing many lives and even millions of lien in military assets. Thus the Atlas Council stopped supplying the general with knights but instead criminals from various Atlas's prisons and detention centres and given the barest of military supplies.

The general and his army of convicts were also notoriously known to extort the poor villages they were often tasked to secure and defend, often leaving them with almost nothing.

However, from what Ironwood has learned, that changed when Gainsboros came into the picture.

In the first month of being recruited under the command of general Goodwing, Gainsboros proved to both the convict soldiers and to the general himself that he was not one to be trifled with.

Gainsboros was ruthless to the soldiers under his command, pushing these men and women above and beyond the bounds of human and even faunus limits, weeded out and ruthlessly punished any soldier who went out of line or questioned his orders, and even executed many soldiers and even the 1st lieutenant who tried to run from the battlefield.

Even though Gainboros's methods strikes fear into the hearts of the men and women under the general's command, many of the soldiers in question cannot deny Gainsboros's effectiveness, charisma and strength as a commander compared to their greedy general.

Gainboros always lead his soldiers with no ounce of fear or hesitation and always fighting with the soldiers instead of sitting in a HQ away from the battle. Gainboro also punished everyone equally, he did not care whether they're faunus or human, he would treat and punish all his soldiers equally. But the selling point of Gainsboros was the fact his tactics and strategies were extremely effective at the cost of little or many lives.

Overall, the soldiers under the command of general Goodwing started to see and respect Gainsboros as a more competent leader, something that Goodwing was not pleased about.

In an attempt to get rid of Gainboros, the general has tasked the lieutenant with numerous suicidal incursions into heavily Grimm infested territories in hopes to kill Gainsboros. However, each and every time Gainsboros would return victorious but not without high casualties among his soldiers.

But not only does Gainboros survive, but the soldiers that survive alongside him become almost fanatically loyal to Gainsboros, something that no doubt infuriated the general to no end.

However, everything changed when General Goodwing was tasked by the Atlas Council to secure and protect a new Schnee Dust mining settlement far in the edges of Atlas territory.

The general agreed, no doubt trying to be in the good graces of the powerful Schnee Dust Company, but once his battalion arrived they were soon attacked on all sides by Grimm.

When the massive Grimm horde arrived, Gainsboros, now a 1st lieutenant, immediately organized the defence of the village, however, the general had other ideas.

With the closing on all sides, the general planned to leave the mining village and his soldiers to their fate and escape.

On the official reports, general Goodwing was labeled MIA. But from what Ironwood learned the general was caught by Gainsboros's most loyal men, brought to Gainsboros himself, tried to make numerous excuses and even begged for his life, and was ultimately shot by Gainsboros himself on the accounts of desertion.

What followed after was considered one of the bloodiest battles that the 13th Battalion has ever experienced. Soldiers and miner's side by side fighting tooth and nail against the unrelenting hordes of Grimm.

And leading them at the front was Gainboros, driving his men to fight harder.

They held for hours until an Atlas fleet managed to come to the rescue and pushed the horde of Grimm back.

Afterwards, Gainboros received numerous medals of honor and was promoted the newest general of the 13th Battalion.

This was all in a span of twenty years.

Since becoming a general, Ford Gainsboros continued to lead his soldiers with ruthless efficiency and suicidal tactics that became infamous among all members of the Atlas Military. Unlike other generals of the Atlas army, general Ford strictly refused to use any Atlesian knight models or drones in his army, stating that "A simple drone cannot compare to the might that is man," thus making his army one of the smallest among Atlas with only around 330 active soldiers at the time.

Due to the lack of volunteers, his recruitment stayed the same, taking hardened criminals from Atlas detention centres and prisons and somehow shaping them into loyal soldiers.

And with this army, he would take only the most dangerous missions, missions that no other generals would even dare take due to the risks involved. But each and every time, even with high casualties, Gainsboros and his soldiers would return stronger then ever.

This made him and his battalion infamous within the Atlas Military as they soon earned the nickname 'The Forsaken Warriors' due to their suicidal missions and the amount of soldiers with criminal records within the general's army.

Since the reformation of the 13th Battalion, the Atlas Council at the time saw the effectiveness of the general's command and the results they yield, thus giving general Ford the most suicidal of missions with the barest of military supplies.

Instead having an entire fleet under his command, general Gainsboros only has a single airship, a small fleet of bullheads for troop transport and no access to higher tech vehicles or weaponry.

His soldiers have the bare essentials, a simple helmet, simple body armor, a standard issue rifle, some ammunition and grenades, and a combat knife.

Other Atlas generals would've complained or even outraged about the low quality of equipment of their soldiers, however, general Gainsboros took it in strides and accepted such equipment.

Other then Dr. Polendina's continued support, the rest of the Atlas council and military saw the 13th Battalion as nothing but a cheap expandable army to send to do their dangerous dirty work.

However, their perception of the 13th Battalion changed with the Battle of Beacon.

After watching and seeing their own Atlesian Knight's and Paladins being remotely hacked and turned against both the denizens of Vale and the Atlas soldiers, the Atlas Council's opinion about the 13th Battalion drastically changed.

In one of their efforts to fix relations with the other kingdoms, the Atlas Council practically show cased and advertised the infamous 13th Battalion as one of the most loyal armies of the Atlas Kingdom, due to the fact that the 13th Battalion is the only army without any active Atlesian Knight models.

Soon enough the 13th Battalion have recruits coming in by the dozens and more funding and access to higher military tech from the Atlas Military then ever before.

Now general Gainsboros's 13th Battalion is one of the most powerful armies within the Atlas Kingdom with some of the most hardened veterans under his direct command and powerful political support from most of the Atlas council.

And ironwood is about to confront this very same general.

Both Ironwood and Ozpin observed as all three airships landed on each of the three separate platforms, each kicking up a wind storm with their landings and engines deafening all other noise.

As the engines finally shut off, the middle Airship towering over both Ozpin and Ironwood slowly opened its bottom ramp, slowly revealing its massive hanger.

As soon as the ramp touched the ground, both Ironwood and Ozpin could hear the marching of multiple footsteps, each marching in sync with one another.

Eventually multiple figures appeared as they made their way down the large ramp. On either sides of the ramp were two lines of marching soldiers, ten for each line. However, unlike the standard soldier of the Atlas Military, these soldiers were completely different and personally customized.

For one each of these soldiers were wearing dark grey military fatigues underneath a black and somewhat bulky protective armor/vest and supply packs. Encompassing their entire head is a black, fully enclosed helmet while their face is covered in what appears to be a gas mask with red tinted goggles. What each of these soldiers were carrying in their hands appears to be some sort of large bulky rifle with wires and tubing attached to their large and bulky backpack.

Ironwood knew exactly who these soldiers are, they're general Gainsboros's most elite soldiers, the Storm Troopers of the 13th Battalion.

Ironwood has heard of these soldiers from numerous reports. These soldiers undertook some of the most dangerous missions often lead by the general himself, they have superior training that possibly rival's even full fledge huntsmen, high tech equipment straight from Dr. Polendina's laboratories, and each of these soldier's have their auras unlocked in addition.

Ironwood would be lying to himself if he didn't want to have a squad of these soldiers himself, these troopers were proven many times to be pinnacle of efficient and will see any mission through no matter how dangerous.

Unfortunately, these soldiers are only loyal to the general that formed them.

Once the last of the Storm Troopers made it down the ramp, both lines immediately stopped before the soldiers immediately turned to face the soldier across from them in perfect sync.

"He certainly knows how to make an entrance." Glynda stated, her tone far from pleased.

No one replied as two figures soon made their way down the ramp walking side by side.

The first figure was someone that Ironwood knew all too well, the infamous general Gainsboro's.

Said general is a tall imposing man with an impressive physique. He has short grey hair, a stern weathered face and black eyes hardened through his years as a military commander. He's wearing his personal military attire, a black military suit with a black tie and grey dress shirt underneath, a black officer's coat, black dress pants, black combat boots and leather gloves and to finish it all off a black wide brim officer's cap with the symbol of the Atlas Military.

Beneath his coat Ironwood couldn't help but noticed the handle of his saber and the holster of his pistol.

To the general's right is another soldier, however, different even compared to the Storm Troopers.

This unknown soldier was as nearly as tall as general Gainsboros, only short by an inch. This soldier was wearing black body armor over a lighter shade of black trench coat, black armor leg plating over his black pants, black combat boots and gloves.

However, the most prominent feature of this soldier was the simple helmet on top of a somewhat primitive looking gas mask with a white skull painted on it's mask and a breathing tube attached to something behind it's back.

This unknown soldier was also carrying similar equipment to the Storm Troopers, a large bulky rifle attached to a large backpack.

These two made for imposing figures, especially the general as he took steady but powerful steps as he approached both Ironwood and Ozpin with both hands clasped behind his back.

The general's expression remained stoic as his hardened eyes never left Ironwoods, as if he's silently judging and testing his fellow commander.

As the general walked through the line of Storm Troopers, the Storm Troopers on both sides saluted as the general walked pass, not even bothering to give his soldiers a glance.

Soon enough the infamous general and the unknown soldier stood in front of Ironwood, Ozpin and Glynda as the Atlesian Knights stood behind them. There was tense silence as both parties silently stared at one another, sizing one another's strengths and weaknesses.

Eventually, Ozpin spoke. "Greetings general Gainsboros. I welcome you to my academy." Ozpin greeted raising his hand for a shake, no doubt testing the waters.

The general turned to look at Ozpin and grasped his hand in a firm shake. "The pleasure is all mine headmaster." General Gainsboros turned his attention back to Ironwood. "And greetings to you, Ironwood. I see you're still using those drones even after what has occurred here." The general commented. Though his tone was calm, Ironwood could still pick up the hint of disapproval in his voice.

Ironwood frowned. "Well we can't all have access to men readily to die for our kingdom's sake. I make do with what I have at hand." Ironwood replied back.

General Gainsboros's eyebrows creased into a slight frown. "Though a machine may have its uses, it's nothing but a tool used by those who wield it as a weapon. They do not know true strength of loyalty and self sacrifice." The general retorted with conviction.

"And your men do?" Ironwood said, more out of spite then anything.

However, instead of replying, the general gave Ironwood a stern frown.

"TROOPERS! WHO ARE WE!?" The general suddenly exclaimed, much to Ironwood's surprise.

" **THE 13** **TH** **BATTALION!"** The troopers replied in perfect unison.

"WHERE DO OUR LOYALTIES LIE!?

" **TO THE KINGDOMS AND ALL THOSE WHO SERVE!"**

"WHAT IS OUR DUTY!?"

" **TO FIGHT AND DIE FOR THE KINGDOMS AND ALL THOSE WHO SERVE!"**

"AND WHY DO WE FIGHT!?"

" **SO THAT THE KINGDOMS AND ALL THOSE WHO SERVE CAN LIVE TO FIGHT ANOTHER DAY!"**

There was complete silence as the general stared coldly into Ironwood's wide eyes. "Does that answer your question. General Ironwood." General Gainsboros said in a warning tone.

Before the situation could escalate, Glynda interrupted. "Was that really necessary?" Glynda asked in an annoyed tone.

"Are you questioning the general's judgement?" Spoke the unknown soldier in an emotionless tone. This surprised Ironwood, even though the soldier's voice was devoid of any emotion there was no mistaking the feminine tone in the soldier's voice.

This unknown soldier was actually a woman. It was hard to discern her gender due to the large coat and the gas mask covering her face.

And from Glynda's expression, she wasn't expecting a woman's voice either. "Excuse me? Could you care to repeat that?" Glynda asked in a warning tone.

The unknown soldier stood face to face with Glynda. "Are you questioning the general's judgement?" The soldier repeated, her tone notably lower.

Before both women could come to blows, the general spoke. "Lieutenant Grau, stand down!"

"Yes general." The now named Grau replied obediently as she Immediately backed away from the still glaring Glynda. General Gainsboros turned his attention back towards Ozpin. "I apologize for my lieutenant. She can be overzealous at times." The general apologized.

Ozpin nodded "There is no problems and I also apologize on my companion's behalf. That was an impressive show of your soldier's stalwart duties, but the reason for your sudden arrival is still unknown to us. Care to explain?" Ozpin asked, quickly changing the subject.

General Gainsboros nodded. "Yes, I'm here to escort a VIP who wanted to meet you Ozpin." The general replied.

Ozpin, Ironwood and Glynda became curious. "Who wanted to meet with me?" Ozpin asked curiously.

The general simply turned his head back towards his Airship. "He should be arriving any moment now." The general said as right on que a short figure came running out of the airship and down the ramp.

Both Ironwood's eyes widened in surprise. It was none other then Dr. Polendina himself.

Last Ironwood heard, Dr. Polendina locked himself in his personal office since the death of Penny. What reason does he have with Ozpin?

Ironwood immediately had a hunch, one that he doesn't like.

Dr. Poledina finally arrived as he looked exhausted. "I'm sorry for my timely arrival everyone, needed to look over some last minute notes and schematics of the Airship! Hope I wasn't keeping all of you too long?" The famous doctor apologized as he took a moment to catch his breath.

Ozpin chuckled. "No worries Dr. Polendina. It's an honor to meet the man that revolutionized the world." Ozpin complimented as he reached to shake the doctor's hand.

Dr. Polendina took Ozpin's hand with eager vigor. "No the honor is all mine Ozpin! Thank you for accommodating me and general Gainsboros's men. Now that I'm here can we move to a more private place to discuss why sudden arrival?" The doctor asked.

Ozpin nodded. "Of course. We can move this conversation to my office. The general can come if he wishes but his soldiers will have to stay inside their airships or tour around Vale if they like." Ozpin said as he turned his wheel chair towards the academy.

The general shook his head. "Thank you for the offer headmaster, but I must oversee my men. I trust Dr. Polendina in your hands." General Gainsboros politely declined as he turned towards his Shock Troopers "TROOPERS! MOVE OUT!" The general barked as the soldiers turned towards the ship and rushed back in, with the general and his lieutenant following behind them.

Once the general left, Ozpin led the group and the famed doctor back into Beacon Academy.

Soon enough the group arrived in Ozpin's office, with Ozpin sitting behind his signature desk, Glynda to his left and Ironwood to his right.

And in front of them is the famed doctor.

"Now before we continue. May I ask the reason for your sudden visit doctor?" Ozpin curiously asked.

The Doctor smiled. "Well from a reliable source, it has come to my attention that you recently acquired something of considerable interest." Dr. Polendina said rubbing his hands together. Immediately Ironwood's previous hunch seemed very likely.

Ozpin's expression remained calm, but Ironwood can tell he also came to the same conclusion. "And what will that be Dr. Polendina?" Ozpin asked, sounding none the wiser.

As if a switch was flipped, Dr. Polendina's friendly demeanor suddenly turned serious.

"There is no use from hiding him from me Ozpin. I know very well that he's been hired by you as a simple teaching assistant for your combat classes. Now tell me Ozpin…" The doctor placed both hands onto the desk as he stared straight into Ozpin's unflinching gaze.

"Where is Julius Arch?"

 **AN:**

 **And done. Sorry for the long delay for this chapter. University and all of the stress that brings with it.**

 **Now to answer some questions you all may have.**

 **1\. Does Julius know about the relationship between Dr. Polendina and Penny? You will find out in the next chapter.**

 **2\. Will the SS ARKOS ever be restored? Can an Emperor Class Battleship in a middle of a warp storm and attacked on all sides by Chaos be considered salvageable? No.**

 **3\. Will there be other Space Marines coming to Remnant? Maybe or maybe not, I haven't planned any as of yet.**

 **4\. Will the story eventually follow the canon? Some aspects of the canon will be integrated into this story, but overall this story will deviate from the canon RWBY.**

 **If you have any comments, suggestion or reviews either PM me or leave it in the comment section.**

 **AND I CAN'T STRESS ENOUGH THAT I CAN'T REPLY TO GUEST ACCOUNTS!**

 **Now since I took so long to write this chapter I added a little Omake. Enjoy.**

 **NOTE: Is a what-if scenario where Julius stays in the Warp with our favourite Grey Knight.**

 **OMAKE:** **Warp** **Hi-jinks**

Julius woke from his unconsciousness, he immediately felt, saw, and tasted something was wrong.

Around him was purple gaseous clouds of lighting, hurricanes, and incoherent screaming noises.

There was no doubt about it. He's in the Warp.

Immediately Julius felt the unrelenting urge to kill the very air around him. He would've if he had his sword.

With no sword in hand, Julius stood up from the heretical ground and observed the heretical skies, the heretical grass, and the heretical trees surrounding him.

As he looked around the heresy surrounding him, his foot hit something hard.

He looked down and immediately let out a sigh of relief.

It was his non-heretical sword laying on the grass of heresy.

Before his sword could be tainted, Julius picked up his sword and adjusted his grip on it.

Now he is armed and ready to purge.

And just before he could go on a purging spree, there was one question that was blaring in his mind.

" **How do I get out of here?"** Julius asked himself.

But before he could ponder any further something literally popped into his vision.

"HELLO!"

" **RAAAUGH!"** Julius screamed as he swung his sword at the daemon in front of him.

However, said daemon popped its head from it's body to dodge the swing before reattaching it back.

It was only after getting a closer look that Julius realized who he tried to kill.

It was the man who was trapped in the warp for eternity.

The slayer of countless daemons.

The Emperor's own wrath made manifest.

Saviour of the Grey Knights.

Wielder of the mighty Titan sword.

The man who spanked Khorne's daemon generals.

The bringer of soap to Nurgle's domain.

The motor boater bane of Slaanesh.

The Kool-aid man nightmare of Tzeentch.

The one that Julius has a secret poster of in his personal praying room.

The one and only, Kaldor Draigo.

Immediately Julius kneeled before the pinnacle of Grey Knight glory.

" **FORGIVE ME LORD DRAIGO! IF I WOULD'VE KNOWN IT WAS YOU, I WOULD HAVE NEVER-"**

"PIZZA BOY! IS THAT YOU!?"

Julius paused. "W-What did you say my-"

"ARE YOU THE PIZZA BOY THAT I CALLED FOR THREE CENTURIES AGO!?I ORDERED a INTENSIVE FOOT MASSAGE!" Draigo exclaimed.

Julius was now concerned. "N-No my lord I'm not-"

 **CCCRRRRAAAAAAAGGGGGHH!**

Suddenly surrounding the Grey Knights on all sides is a massive horde of daemons of all types.

Julius saw the bloodlust in the Khornate daemons.

The uncomfortable amount of lust radiating (and dripping) from the daemons of Slaanesh.

The friendly/gut retching demeanor of the Plague Daemons.

The pink and blue horrors of Tzeentch daemons as well as the two headed birds.

It did not look good for the Grey Knights but Julius did not care.

He would die fighting.

" **If I'm to die fighting the Daemons of the Warp, then so be it."** Julius then readied his sword and took his combat stance. **"FOR I AM THE EMPEROR'S ANGEL OF DEATH! THE TIP OF HIS SPEAR! AND THE EDGE OF HIS SWORD! I WILL-"**

"THE DAEMONS HAVE BEEN SLAIN PIZZA BOY!"

Julius blinked. All around him were the cold unmoving bodies of the daemons of Chaos. There was no noise, no blood and much less no visible wounds. It was as if the daemons simply keeled over and died.

And floating upside down above them was Kaldor Draigo.

Julius dropped his sword. "H-H-How…"

"BECAUSE I CAN PIZZA BOY!" Draigo exclaimed.

The old Grey Knight turned and pointed his sword towards the horizon. "NOW COME PIZZA BOY! WE MUST SPREAD THE MAGIC OF FRIENDSHIP TO ALL THE EVIL LITTLE BOYS AND GIRLS OF THE WARP! FOR NARNIA!" Draigo roared as he hopped onto a rainbow unicorn tiger (which Julius swore wasn't there a moment ago) and flew into the sunset (which Julius swore wasn't there also).

Julius just stood where he was as, processing what he just witnessed.

Just as the corpses surrounding him started to rot (in the plague daemons case, even more then usual) Julius picked up his sword and slowly strolled to were Draigo was last seen headed.

In order to escape Warp, he must first embrace madness in the form of Kaldor Draigo.

 **AN:**

 **And done. Hope you all enjoyed and see you all next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 5: A New Path

**AN:**

 **Hello everyone! I'm back once again with another chapter.**

 ***** **IMPORTANT** *****

 **Now many of you know about the poll I did last update and I'm proud to say that** _ **The Guardian of the Swarm**_ **won the poll by a landslide.**

 **I will start writing the new story soon after this chapter's been posted.**

 **Now many of you may be wondering how will this work from now on since I have three stories now.**

 **Well it will go like always, two chapters for each story. But since I'm starting a brand new story, I've decided to write** **FIVE** **chapters for** _ **The Guardian of the Swarm**_ **(not including prologues) before going back to the usual routine.**

 **I believe this will get the story going and that all you readers will enjoy what I have in store.**

 **Now with that out of the way, on with the story.**

 **DISCLAIMER:**

 **I don't own RWBY or Warhammer 40k, they're owned by Rooster Teeth and Gaming Workshop respectively.**

"Normal"

"YELLING"

' _Thoughts'_

' _ **Telepathic communication'**_

" **Demonic/Other"**

 **Chapter 5: A New Path**

"Where is Julius Arch?" Dr. Polendina subtly demanded as he gave Ozpin a serious expression.

Ozpin met Dr. Polendina's serious gaze with a suspicious frown before speaking. "Last I checked, Julius was in the Emerald Forest hunting Grimm. May I ask why you would like to meet him?"

The doctor slid his hands off from Ozpin's desk as he brought them behind his back, all the while still holding his serious gaze. "Why Ozpin, I'm sure a man of your wisdom knows exactly why I'm here. After all, there must be a reason why the famed headmaster of Beacon would hire a warrior of Julius's caliber." Dr. Polendina said.

There was a ghost of a frown on Ozpin's face. Call it paranoia but Ozpin highly suspected that the good doctor knew of Julius's true identity. He didn't know how or when but what other reason would the most famous scientist in the world come to Beacon other then the pursuit of new technology?

Ozpin can see it in the doctor's eyes. The eyes of a man that would do everything in his power to get what he wants.

And what Dr. Polendina wants is something Ozpin can't afford to leave his sights.

"You're after whatever technology Julius is holding. But there's more to that." Ozpin finally said, testing the doctor.

For a split second the doctor's eyes creased slightly before closing them entirely and adopted a disarming smile.

"Exactly! But don't misunderstand me Ozpin, I out of all people should know the dangers of applying technology far more advance then anyone could comprehend." The doctor then opened his eyes into a frown. "A mistake that I won't make twice." Dr. Polendina said with a hint of sorrow and malice, looking directly at the general from the corner of his eyes.

Ozpin heard Ironwood sigh. "Dr. Polendina. I swear I-"

"Save your excuses general. Or did you forget what I told you after convincing the Atlas Council that you weren't responsible for the Battle of Beacon?" Dr. Polendina said in a stern tone.

Ozpin knew what the famed doctor was talking about. Around a year ago just days after the Battle of Beacon, James was called back to Atlas to face judgement from the Atlas Council. Even though the general himself was an influential individual holding two entire seats within the Atlas Council, that did not save him from the full wrath of the Atlas Kingdom.

Surprisingly, Dr. Polendina came to his rescue, managing to encrypt and gain substantial proof of the true perpetrator of the attack that proved Ironwood's innocence and saved him from the execution block.

However, right now other then his supposed reasoning for meeting Julius, Ozpin can tell Dr. Polendina's anger towards James is genuine and for good reason. One doesn't easily forget what has happened during the final rounds of the Vytal Tournament. After all, it was broadcasted live to every kingdom, homes and personal scroll devices around the world.

And it seems to Ozpin that the famed doctor still blames James for the death of his "daughter", Penny.

James replied with a silent nod, one that Dr. Polendina curtly returns. "Good." The doctor simply said.

Seemingly satisfied, he then turns his attention back towards Ozpin. "Now where were we? Oh yes! The reason why I wanted to see your charge is because I'm intrigued with him and wish to extend a business proposition." The doctor explained.

Before Ozpin could ask, Glynda spoke. "And what kind of proposition are you offering to that man?" Glynda asked in a stern tone, no doubt sour at the mere mention of the knight in question.

The good doctor turned his warm smile towards Glynda. "Unfortunately I cannot go too much into detail. Classified information and all that nonsense. But I can tell you that I'm offering him to work directly for me as a personal agent." Dr. Polendina explained.

"And why do you need someone of Julius's set of skills? And what makes you believe that he would leave his duties here at Beacon to come and work for you?" Ozpin questioned in an inquisitive tone.

Without missing a beat, the doctor replied. "Because I believe his skills and talents are wasted here in this school."

Ozpin wasn't offended at what the doctor just said, not the slightest. In fact, the headmaster's suspicions only grew. What could the doctor possibly want from Julius? And more importantly, what does he know about Julius to garner such interest?

"What do you mean by that, Dr. Polendina? Do you believe you can offer him a better position than here at Beacon Academy?" Glynda asked, though she did a good job at hiding it Ozpin could tell that Glynda took somewhat of an offense to the doctor's indirect insult to Beacon academy.

The doctor held his smile. "Yes. I believe Mr. Arch's talents could be put to better use under my supervision. And besides, didn't you both suspend Mr. Arch from teaching combat lessons to the students here at Beacon?" Dr. Polendina asked.

Though Ozpin hid it very well, he was caught off-guard at what the doctor just said. How did he know something that has happened a mere two days ago?

Ironwood immediately turned to Ozpin with a stern frown. "You had to suspend him? I told you Ozpin that letting him free was a bad-"

"Not now James!" Ozpin said, silencing the general before turning his attention back towards the doctor with a stern expression. "How did you know?"

The doctor's smile grew. "It's a habit of mine to know exactly who I am hiring. So I took the liberty to browse through your network and databases to find any and all information on Mr. Arch." Dr. Polendina explained much to everyone's shock.

Glynda was the first to speak. "You hacked into Beacon's network!?" Glynda asked in a stern tone, glaring at the short stocky man.

The doctor's expression didn't falter; in fact, he chuckled. "My dear, did you forget who exactly you are talking to? It's not hacking if it's your very own program interface, software and network. It's like accusing me of breaking into my own house with my keys. How silly of an analogy is that?" The doctor explained with a heart felt chuckle.

It was at this point did Ozpin, and no doubt Glynda, realize the full extent of just who they were dealing with. Not only is Dr. Polendina has the backings of practically the entirety of Atlas and connections that possibly surpasses Ozpin's own, but the doctor has complete control and access to the very network where all information is stored and shared.

No secret is safe when faced against the very man who created the very locks of the safe. Dr. Polendina is a very dangerous foe.

However, there was a silver lining to Dr. Polendina's plans for Julius, something that Ozpin is counting on.

"Even so. I unfortunately can't decide for Julius. If you wish to recruit him, then it is his decision, not mine." Ozpin explained.

Dr. Polendina nodded. "Of course, of course. Then is it possible that I meet him personally? Preferably somewhere private?" The doctor kindly asked.

Though Ozpin saw through the kind act he nodded. "Of course. I'll prepare a space for the two of you. But I must warn you, Mr. Arch does not take kindly to those who seek to use him for their own devices." Ozpin explained, hoping once the doctor meets Julius for himself he would be deterred from hiring Julius ever again.

However, to his rising suspicions, Dr. Polendina gave him what seems to be a small, but victorious smirk. "Thank you Ozpin and don't you worry, I'm offering him something that he can't refuse."

* * *

 **Location: Emerald Forest**

Julius grasped the neck of a Beowolf as it flailed in a hopeless attempt to escape from his hold. As the daemonic beast clawed uselessly at his armor, Julius shoved his sword through it's body, killing it instantly.

As the now dead daemon started to evaporate back to whatever hellish realm it came from, Julius pulled his sword out and slammed the rest of it's disintegrating body onto the ground, causing it to explode into black smoke.

Julius stared at the ground for a few hard seconds, unlike the many time in the past he found no satisfaction with this kill or any of his previous kills for the past two days.

For two days straight ever since his confrontation with the red haired human, he scoured the forest for any daemons to slay, venting off his anger and pent up frustration.

But no matter how many of these daemons he killed, no matter how powerful they were supposed to be, he still cannot ease his growing frustration. In fact, he could not get the red haired witch out of his fore thoughts.

With every swing, with every step, with every kill he is reminded of the human girl and what he did to her on top of that roof. This in turn frustrated him to no end.

' _Even far away from the accursed schola, she STILL haunts my mind! Why!? Why can't I forget about her!? She is NOTHING to me!'_ Julius angrily thought as he stomped his way through the forest, seeking more daemons to slay.

His thoughts continue. _'Why should I care what I said to her!? She tried to sway me from the Emperor's guidance! To forsake my duty as a Grey Knight! All because she-"_

' _ **Loves you…'**_

Julius stopped. He heard it. Though but a quiet whisper, he still heard it.

' _I know you are there. Speak or forever be silent!'_ Julius demanded.

' _ **She loves you…'**_ The voice whispered a bit louder. It's voice hauntingly calm and quiet.

Julius frowned. _'I do not care what she thinks of me! Now be gone from my thoughts!'_ Julius thought, however, the voice stayed.

' _ **She loves you… and deep down… you care for her…'**_

This made Julius's blood boil. _'I had enough of your heretical words! Be gone from my thoughts or I will purge you from my mind!'_ Julius angrily threatened, however, the voiced stayed.

' _ **She loves you… and deep down… you care for her… you lov-'**_

" **SILENCE!"** Julius roared out loud as he slammed his sword into the ground and instinctively activated his aura in an explosion of bright light.

After a few moments Julius's aura dimmed into nothingness as he held his position for a few more moments, listening for the haunting whisper.

However, he only heard the wind blowing through the trees, leaves flowing with the wind.

There was nothing else.

Julius frowned as he pulled his sword from the ground. Multiple questions popped up in his mind, all centered around the haunting whisper.

What was the whisper? Where did it come from? Why did it appear now? Was it right about his-

Julius's century of mental discipline purged the thoughts from his head. What he was thinking was bordering on heresy, he will not be swayed no matter what.

But before he could he could ponder any further, an incoming video call popped up in his HUD screen.

The ID call was from Ozpin.

Julius's frown deepened. He had half the mind of rejecting the call, however, he knew Ozpin wasn't one for wasting his time with trivial talk, Julius made that very clear to Ozpin.

Accepting the call, Julius was met with Ozpin's face for the first time in two days.

" **Was is it Ozpin?"** Julius demanded in a stern but annoyed tone.

Ozpin's expression was serious. **"I need you to return to Beacon Academy. There is someone here who would like to meet you."** Ozpin explained, his tone matching his serious expression.

Julius's frown deepened. **"Who is it that demands an audience with me?"** Julius demanded, clearly unpleased.

" **It's the head scientist from Atlas's Science and Technology division. His name is Dr. Polendina, and he wishes to meet you in person."** Ozpin explained.

Immediately Julius is on alert. He knew the name Polendina, but it did not belong to a scientist.

" **And the reason for this meeting?"** Julius asked in an inquisitive tone.

" **Dr. Polendina is interested in hiring you. He didn't tell me the specifics, but he wants to meet with you alone."**

Julius's suspicions only grew. If the Altas scientists from the time of his confinement and experimentations were any indication, then this Dr. Polendina is no doubt interested in his wargear. Something he will not tolerate.

If that's the case, then Julius could simply reject the meeting, but he thought about it.

This human from what Ozpin has described could possibly be the opportunity he was looking for. A way out of the schola and away from his self torment and frustrations.

However, Julius still has his honor as Grey Knight, he will not simply follow this human blindly and without careful consideration, especially with this human.

With his mind made up, Julius replied. **"Very well. I will meet with your guest. I'll be there within the hour."** Julius said cutting of the transmission before Ozpin has anything else to say.

Now with a reason to return, Julius turned towards the directions of Beacon Academy and charged through the forest.

* * *

 **Location: Beacon Academy, Dormitories**

"Alright Pyrrha! Spill the beans! What happened and who's legs do I need to break!?" Nora questioned in a demanding tone.

It has been two days since Pyrrha confronted Jau- no- Julius on the roof tops. Since then Pyrrha went into a state of depression once again, she spent the entire night on the roof tops and if it weren't for Nora finding her the morning after, she would've been still there.

When Nora found her, lying on the roof fresh out of tears to cry, the energetic girl immediately brought Pyrrha back to their room where Pyrrha refused to move from her bed or answer any questions Nora was asking for two days.

Ren during all this time kept quiet and held Nora back for sometime. No doubt the stoic teen was waiting until Pyrrha was ready to share her feelings with them.

But Ren could only hold back Nora for so long. Especially when she told Team RWBY of Pyrrha's depression.

"Pyrrha come on, talk to us. What happened?" This time Ruby spoke, clearly worried for the red haired champion.

"Please… just leave me alone…" Pyrrha asked, begging as she curled more into herself underneath her sheets.

"Not until you spill the beans buster!" Nora shouted.

"Nora calm down. There is no need to yell at Pyrrha." Ren said in a placating tone.

"But Reeeeeen! She's being stubborn!" Nora whined like a child half her age.

"Nora is right. Pyrrha has been stuck in this room all day yesterday, and I'll be damned if I let another one of my friends go into some stupid depression!" Yang stated as Pyrrha heard someone stomping over to her bed.

Before Pyrrha could react, the blanket that has been covering her was suddenly gone, the sudden cold air biting into her skin.

Pyrrha only curled more into herself for warmth as she shut her eyes, desperately trying to stave away both the cold and the emotional pain in her chest. She hadn't eaten, bathed and much less moved from her bed in two days. Overall she looked almost as horrible as she felt.

There was a pause. "Pyrrha… look at what happened to you. Please… tell us what's wrong so we can help you." Yang said in a somber tone, almost begging.

However, Pyrrha refused to open her eyes as tears started to spill. "What's the point… None of you will ever understand what I'm going through, what I'm feeling right now…" Pyrrha said as she cried into her pillow.

What followed was only the sounds of Pyrrha crying, no one spoke.

After what felt like hours, Yang let out an exasperated sigh. "Then tell us so we can understand. We're your friends Pyrrha! You can tell us!" Yang said in a frustrated tone, but was only met with silent sobs from Pyrrha.

After a moment, Weiss sighed. "It's no use Yang. Let's leave her alone for now. The way she is now, we will never-"

"It's that knight, isn't it?"

A new but familiar voice cut off Weiss. Pyrrha recognized the voice but could care less.

"Blake! You're here!?" Ruby stated, confirming the identity of the voice.

However, Blake seemed to ignore Ruby and everyone else as Pyrrha heard a series of hard foot steps approaching her.

The footsteps stopped besides Pyrrha's bed. No doubt Blake is staring down at her miserable form. "The reason why you're sad is because of the… KNIGHT isn't it? You know something about that monster, don't you!" Blake demanded, her tone seething with boiling anger.

Pyrrha remained silent, refusing to look Blake in the eyes. Pyrrha was waging an internal war with herself. Should she tell her friends and risk being shunned? Or should she remain silent?

However, as she silently pondered, Blake's patience ran thin. "Well! Answer me!" Blake demanded in an angry tone.

Ruby spoke. "Blake calm down… and this goes for you to Yang! You both can't force Pyrrha to speak if she doesn't want t-"

"Yes…"

There was utter silence as Pyrrha slowly lifted herself from her bed and met Blake face to face. Blake is currently in her casual wear, but she seemed just as worse for wear as Pyrrha with unkempt hair and baggy eyes. But the miserable faunus wore a determined expression, one that Pyrrha met with her own dead eyes.

"Yes… the knight… Julius isn't who you think he is." Pyrrha started to explain. However, she was cut off from Weiss. "Wait. What do you mean Pyrrha? You know who Mr. Arch is?" Weiss asked in obvious surprise.

Pyrrha nodded her head. "Yes. I've kept it hidden from all of you ever since Ren, Nora and I returned from our mission from the Forever Fall Forest." Pyrrha explained, everyone's (sans Blake) eyes widened in apparent shock.

Pyrrha took a deep but shaky breath as she steeled her nerves. "The truth is… I believe Julius… is Jaune." Pyrrha finally said, immediately bracing herself with the inevitable disbelief from her friends.

No one spoke as everyone was no doubt digesting what Pyrrha just said.

"What?" Ruby said in a tone of disbelief, breaking the tense silence.

It was soon followed by Yang. "Pyrrha. This is no time for jokes. I know you miss Jaune, but that doesn't mean-"

"I'M NOT JOKING!" Pyrrha suddenly screamed making everyone flinch back at the sudden outburst.

Pyrrha continued. "During that battle, when Ren, Nora and Winter were unconscious, I was almost killed by him, even with all my training I still lost to him!" Pyrrha started crying. "But right before he could kill me! I called out to Jaune! Saying I was sorry! But I didn't die! He stopped his blade just inches from my throat as he recognized JAUNE'S name! JAUNE'S NAME!"

Tears fell from Pyrrha's face as everyone listened. "All of a sudden, his aura came out of him like a bright wave. I FELT his aura! It felt like Jaune's aura! And before he collapsed he said my name! MY. NAME!" Pyrrha outright screamed.

"There was no doubt in my mind that this knight, that Julius, was Jaune! But I was afraid to tell any of you because he changed so much, changed into that-that MONSTER!" Pyrrha cried out as she continued.

"With how much he has changed, I know for a fact that none of you will believe me if I told any of you! And how could I!? How can I convince any of you that the-the- the MONSTER that hurt Blake, that hurt ME two days ago when I confronted him on OUR roof, is very same man that I used to love, that you all used to call a friend!?" Pyrrha cried out as tears flowed freely from her face. No one dared to interrupt her.

Finally, Pyrrha looked towards Blake with the most broken expression they ever saw on her face. "Blake… you asked what I know about him… I can tell you that whoever he is now… he's no longer Jaune… Jaune is truly gone..."

That did it. Pyrrha broke down for the second time of her life. Her friends could do nothing but watch in both shock and disbelief as Pyrrha cried.

It felt like hours as Pyrrha's cries slowly became more silent. Not one of her friends moved, probably disgusted with Pyrrha.

She doesn't blame them, she deserved their hate, their scorn for keeping such a secret from them for so long.

After what felt like hours, someone spoke.

"We have to tell Ozpin about this. He must know."

The voice belonged to Ruby. Pyrrha wiped the tears from her eyes before turning towards the teen in question.

"I agree. The headmaster should be informed about this." Weiss added as the rest nodded, surprising Pyrrha even further.

Weren't they mad at her? Did they actually believe her?

"But we can't take out the possibility that Ozpin may already knew about Mr. Arch's true identity. How should we approach this?" Ren questioned.

"We will confront him about it. If he allowed that monster to teach in this academy, then I will know the reason." Blake answered, her voice promising redemption.

"Then what are we waiting for!? Let's go!" Nora said as she rushed out the door.

"YEAH! Right behind you!" shouted Ruby as she sped out the door leaving behind a trail of roses.

Everyone else sans Pyrrha sighed at the two easily excitable girls. Pyrrha on the other hand was wide eyed shocked. "Why…?" Pyrrha asked in utter disbelief.

Yang gave her a smug smirk. "Because miss cereal box, we're your friends! And friends are always there to listen and lend a helping hand, no matter how ridiculous you may sound." Yang explained as Ren, Weiss and lastly Blake nodded in agreement.

"I… I agree. Pyrrha… let's get to the bottom of this together." Blake said as she extended a hand to Pyrrha.

Pyrrha looked at the offered hand in shocked disbelief. Then slowly a smile adorned her face as she grasped the offered hand and finally moved from the bed. "Yes Blake. We shall." Pyrrha said, her confidence returning.

Returning her smile, both Yang and Blake made their way out of the room as well as Weiss. Before Pyrrha could follow, Ren placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"It's good to have you back Pyrrha." Ren said with a small smile as he made his way past her and out the room.

Pyrrha smiled, filled with renewed confidence. However, she soon adopted a more serious expression, thinking back to what Ren said earlier. If Ozpin truly knew about Julius's identity as Jaune, then she and her friends will get to the bottom of this if it's the last thing she does.

* * *

 **Location: Beacon Academy, Combat Arena**

Julius stomped his way through the halls of the schola towards his destination.

Just a few minutes ago he received a message from Ozpin to meet the one named Dr. Polendina in the Combat Arena, as it's one of the few places that can house him and the doctor comfortably with room to spare.

Ozpin also told Julius that it will only be him and the doctor in the arena, no one else to intervene.

Julius wasn't fooled. No doubt Ozpin has cameras set up in the arena before hand. But it did not matter. If this Dr. Polendina turns out to have any ulterior motives or even thinks about using Julius as a tool for any of his experiments, then no Huntsman in this schola can stop him from crushing the doctor underneath his boot.

Julius now finds himself in front of the arena's entrance, his helmet's auspexs detected a single signature within the arena.

Steeling himself, Julius pushed opened the doors and stomped his way into the arena.

The first thing he sees is a short, stocky human with a bald head and large white beard wearing what appears to be a white lab coat. This human has his back towards Julius, seemingly unaware of the Grey Knight.

It was only when Julius got closer did the human turn around to see him.

"Ah! You've arrived! And on time as well! No doubt Ozpin told you already, but I'm Dr. Polendina, head director of Atlas's Science and Technology Division." The doctor greeted in a calm and friendly tone.

Julius frowned at the doctor from underneath his helm. To the ignorant the doctor seemed to pose no threat to Julius. But Julius was no ignorant fool.

Unlike Julius's previous encounters with humans of this world, this was the first human to greet the Astartes with calm friendliness. The human's eyes showed no signs of shock or ounce of intrigue, as if the doctor is already used to seeing a warrior of Julius's calibre.

Julius stopped a few feet away from the doctor as he stabbed the point of his blade into the ground before him, both hands gripping the handle of his force sword.

Julius won't let his guard down; his blade is ready at a moment's notice.

As Julius stood stoically silent in front of the doctor, said doctor continued. "I see your reputation proceeds you. No wonder Ozpin seemed so adamant of your friendly personality." The doctor said with a friendly smile, no doubt trying to rile a reaction from Julius.

However, the Grey Knight gave no immediate response, in fact Julius grew impatient.

" **Drop your meaningless façade. Why have you called me here?"** Julius demanded in a stern tone.

Immediately, Dr. Polendina's friendly expression vanished and was quickly replaced with stern seriousness. "I see… To the point then. The reason why I came here and sought you out is because I want to recruit you to my cause." Dr. Polendina explained.

Julius frowned. **"And what cause may that be?"** Julius asked suspiciously.

This time Dr. Polendina gave Julius a knowing smirk. "The very same cause that you and I continue to fight till this very day." Dr. Polendina's eyes bored straight into Julius own with intense seriousness. "To safeguard humanity and to annihilate the enemies of Man. Isn't that what the Adeptus Astartes were created for, Grey Knight?" Dr. Polendina asked.

Julius's eyes widened with shock, however, it lasted only for a fraction of a second before Julius quickly raised his now glowing blade to the doctor's throat. **"Who are you? How do you know who I am?"** Julius demanded in a dangerous tone.

Dr. Polendina for his part seemed unfazed, not breaking his gaze from Julius even for a moment. After a moment of tense silence, the doctor replied. "Words will not convince you, I worked with your chapter before. But this will prove my identity." Dr. Polendina then slowly raised his right hand as something snaked its way through his sleeve coat.

What appeared out of the sleeve was a single Mechadendrite as it held what appeared to be a hand-sized coin. The mechanical appendage dropped the coin into the doctor's right hand before snaking back into his sleeve. Dr. Polendina then tossed the coin to Julius, who in return caught it with his left hand by reflex.

Still keeping the doctor at sword point, Julius flipped to coin in his left hand over as his eyes widened in recognition.

The coin had the symbol of the Cult Mechanicus embossed on the one side.

There was no mistaking it. **"Where did you get this?"** Julius demanded.

Dr. Polendina frowned. "I will explain until you lower your nemesis force sword from my throat." The doctor asked, however, Julius's didn't comply. **"No, I will not. How do I know you're not some traitor for the foul forces of Chaos?"** Julius questioned, not trusting the doctor for a second.

Instead of replying, Dr. Polendina leveled an annoyed glare towards Julius. "If it's proof you want, then it's proof that I shall provide."

Before Julius could question the doctor any further, a sudden burst of white noise erupted from Dr. Polendina's mouth as it continued on for several more seconds.

Julius's expression hardened as he went to cut the head off of the doctor in front of him. However, he immediately found himself unable to move as both his arms and legs refused to budge even an inch. Julius's HUD showed that his armors' locking mechanisms located in the arms and the legs were engaged remotely and refused to unlock through his mental commands.

After a moment of trying to unlock his armor, a status update appeared.

 **++Identification code 213399084-66745743390 accepted++**

 **++Armor lockdown procedures initiated++**

 **++Praise to the glory of the Omnissiah++**

Julius glared hatefully at the doctor before him. **"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY ARMOR!"** Julius roared out in fury as he strained his arms and legs uselessly against his armors hold to no avail.

Dr. Polendina leveled an annoyed frown on Julius. "Only what you have asked from me. Proof of my identity. Only the devoted followers of the Cult Mechanicus can possibly do what I just did to your Aegis Terminator Armor." Dr. Polendina explained as he stepped to the side away from Julius's blade and reclaimed the symbol from Julius's hand.

However, Julius was far from pleased. **"RELEASE ME AT ONCE**!" Julius roared as his armor started to glow with his growing anger.

Dr. Polendina shook his head. "I will not, I have dealt with your kind before on many occasions. If you want to be free then listen to what I have to say." Dr. Polendina said, leaving no room for an argument.

Julius would want nothing more than to run his sword through the doctor's throat, silencing him permanently. But his logical side told him to listen to what the doctor has to say if he had any hope of escaping his now armored prison.

So after taking a second to calm his rage down to simmering levels, Julius gave a curt nod. **"I am listening."**

The doctor nodded. "Good. I'm glad there is still some form of logic within that adamantine covered skull of yours." Dr. Polendina said, the insult passing over Julius's head.

The doctor took a few steps past Julius's outreached sword with his hands clasped behind his back. "Now you may be wondering who I am exactly. It is true that I am a devoted follower of the Machine God and the Cult Mechanicus. But certain circumstances and events had me ended up on this planet through powers greater then my own. No doubt those same powers sent you here as well."

Dr. Polendina then turned back and walked back the way he came. Julius following the doctor's movement every second of the way. The doctor's claims seemed down right heretical at best, but Julius cannot deny the proof that the doctor "provided" him with so far.

Soon enough the doctor stopped in his tracks as he turned back towards Julius, meeting his stern gaze with his own. "On this world I am known as Dr. Polendina. The Father of Technology. But 90 years ago before finding myself on this planet, I was once known as Archmagos Polendinius of the 12th Explorator Fleet from the holy forge world of Mars." The now revealed Archmagos explained.

Even with his helmet obscuring his face, Julius's expression did not falter. His stern gaze boring into the self-proclaimed Archmagos before him.

" **You have yet to tell me how you arrived onto this world, Tech-priest."** Julius reminded in a stern tone.

Polendinius's frown hardened. "I was just getting to that. As you may or may not know, as a Magos Explorator it was my holy duty to the Cult Mechanicus to scour the universe in the eternal search for knowledge. With a Explorator fleet and a legion of Skitarii under my direct command, I set off in the year 826.M41 into the far edges of the Ultima Segmentum for the endless pursuit of knowledge. For 125 years my fleet alone discovered new unclaimed worlds, fought the numerous xeno forces over lost technology and abandoned forge worlds, and even discovered a valuable STC database for the forge world of Mars." The Archmagos said, his tone filled with small hints of pride.

However, his expression turned stern. "However, that all ended when my fleet was attacked by a large Ork Waaagh led by an Ork warboss named Head Smasha. My ships held their ground, my skitarii fought against the unrelenting boarding parties of Greenskins, but it was all for naught as I watched my fleet being ripped apart from my command ship."

Polendinius looked towards Julius's still outstretched blade, seemingly analyzing the glowing sword. "So as a final attempt of defiance, I ordered my remaining tech-priests to overload my ship's warp drives and charged straight towards the Warboss's own flagship. As expected, the Warboss couldn't help but meet my charge head on, being an Ork and all. So my ship crashed into the detestable xeno's vessel as the warp engines soon detonated upon impact." The Archmagos explained.

He continued. "You would imagine my surprise when I woke up in this world. But unlike you, I was instead reborn, resurrected into this world with all my memories and knowledge intact."

This got Julius's attention, this story sounded oddly familiar to his own. **"You were resurrected into this world? How is that so?"** Julius asked, his stern tone masking his confusion.

The Archmagos chuckled. "I asked myself that question everyday for the next 15 years. Why have I been reborn? Was it the Omnissiah's? What purpose did he have for me on this world? It wasn't until I turned the age of 20 did I realize my true purpose on this planet was." Polendinius said as he hovered his hand along the edge of Julius's blade, no doubt knowing exactly what will happen if he were to touch his sword.

" **And what purpose will that be?"** Julius asked with a hint of stern curiosity.

Polendinius turned his attention back towards Julius. "My purpose came to me one night while I was sleeping, a vision given to me by the Omnissiah." Polendinius explained.

Julius's eyes widened. **"What did he show you?** " Julius demanded.

The Archmagos answered. "He did not speak. Nor did he show himself to me. But somehow I knew it was none other then the Omnissiah. He showed me a brief vision of three Astartes standing against the very darkness that chokes this world." Polendinius then levels a serious gaze on Julius.

"And one of these Astartes was you. Grey Knight."

Julius frowned, questions plagued his mind at what the Archmagos just told him. Julius then thought back to his own purpose on this world, the reason why he was sent here by the God Emperor in the first place.

It all makes sense now.

"So with this vision, I set off to prepare for the day my vision came true. For 90 years I consolidated my power, gathered allies and spread my influence on this world. I also made another startling discovery during these past 90 years. I found those like me, those who were resurrected into this world from our Imperium." Polendinius explained

" **There are others from the Imperium?"** Julius asked as the Archmagos nodded in reply. "Yes there are definitely others, but so far I only managed to find two. The first I found in Altas' Officer training program. The second I found rotting away in an Atlas detention center located in the far north. I have yet to find anyone else from the Imperium or… the other factions from our universe." Polendinius explained.

Julius frowned. If there are others from the Imperium, then what is the possibility that the Imperium's enemies were also on this world. The Tech-priest arrived into this world decades before Julius, what's not to say that a chaos demon, sorcerer or a single cultist made their way into this world also. Chaos always seems to find a way to spread their corrupting influence.

If that's the case, then he now has a second objective, to hunt down these traitors and heretics that has crossover into this world.

But first he needed to deal with the Archmagos.

"I see you're finally realized the full weight of what's at stake here. Not only do we have to worry about the possibility of our enemies coming to this world, but the new enemy we face on this very world." Polendinius explained as he continued on.

"The enemy we face now is elusive, cunning and has connections everywhere. Not even I could track their every move… which has lead to severe… consequences." Polendinius said in a low tone as he looked off to the side.

Julius frowned but remained silent. After a moment the Archmagos turned back to Julius after seemingly collecting himself, suddenly a burst of white noise erupted from his mouth.

Immediately Julius's outstretched arm dropped as the locks finally disengaged. After testing each of his limbs, making sure he could move freely he turned his attention back towards the Archmagos, sword still in hand.

The Archmagos in return simply turned his back towards Julius with both hands behind his back. "No doubt even after my explanation, you still have your doubts about me. Not uncommon for one who works so closely with the Inquisition. So since you politely listened to what I had to say, it's only common courtesy that I do the same." Polendinius said.

Julius tightened his grip on his sword handle. **"You have cleared any doubts in my mind that you come from the Emperor's Imperium. But if you are truly who you say you are, then you will answer my questions. But I will warn you, if I sense that you are lying to me, then I will strike you down where you stand."** Julius warned as his sword glowed to reinforce his threat.

However, if Polendinius was worried he didn't show it, still standing with his back towards the Grey Knight. "I understand. Ask away."

" **If you're truly a follower of the Cult Mechanicus, especially a magos, then why do you still have more flesh then machinery?"** Julius asked in an demanding tone.

Polendinius turned to face Julius. "It's more of preference and hiding my true identity from the public and from my enemies. Also it takes time to upgrade one's body to surpass the weakness of the flesh." The Archmagos explained

He continued. "However, unlike the Imperium, humanity on this world are against the idea of experiments that goes against human rights unless it's for medical purposes. And besides… who said I was mostly flesh?" The Archmagos said as Julius noticed the Archmago's pupils suddenly dilate and increase at an unnatural rate. Julius also noticed multiple thing snaking their way through the Archmago's coat and sleeves.

These movements soon stopped when Julius asked his next question. **"Why did you share your knowledge of technology so freely to the kingdoms of this world? I refuse to believe that a tech-priest of your caliber willingly shared such precious technology."**

Without missing a beat, Polendinius answered. "If you call a Vox broadcast tower, handheld cogitators, auto-weapons, and simple automations precious technology then you are sorely mistaken. I wouldn't even entertain the idea of making power weapons and giving it to humans or abhumans who would misuse them, much less laz-weaponry for the Atlas Military." The Archmagos explained, his tone laced with annoyance.

Julius then asked the next question. **"And the A.I's of the Atlas Military. They were your creations. Were. They. Not?"** Julius asked in a dangerous tone as he readied his sword.

However, the Archmagos glared at Julius. "Watch your tongue Astartes, I am no heretek. Those are nothing but simple drones that carry out only the most mundane of tasks, they are equivalent to a servitor with an autogun." Polendinius explained, his tone filled with anger.

However, Julius wasn't convinced. **"And what about the abominable intelligence named Penny? Did you or did you not create that abomination against mankind?"** Julius asked, demanding and answer.

This time Polendinius didn't answer as all the anger in his expression suddenly replace for one of pure stoicism.

Julius's frowned. **"So it's true then. Your created an abdominal intelligence."** Julius said as his sword glowed in preparation.

"Project: Penny wasn't an A.I. She was my perfect creation." The Archmagos said, halting Julius's sword.

Julius's frown hardened. " **What do you mean?"** Julius questioned inquisitively.

Instead of answering, the Archmagos reached into his lab coat and pulled out an object that Julius immediately recognized.

It was a servitor.

Polendinius closed his eyes as unintelligible white noise once again erupted from his mouth. Soon enough the servitor's single red optic activated as it soon started hovering besides the Archmagos.

The servitor then showed a holographic image of the very A.I. they were discussing. Showcasing each of the A.I's individual parts and what energy source it uses.

Julius paused at what he saw.

"Project: Penny was to be the very first of my skitarii, a secret project for the kingdom of Atlas. But the kingdom of Atlas abhors the use of humans and even the abhumans for any sort of experiments and instead wanted me to create a synthetic A.I. So I made Penny in secret." Polendinius explained as Julius examined the schematics once more.

The entirety of Penny's body was mechanical, however, the only parts that wasn't mechanical was the skin, a large portion of the upper torso, synthetic muscles made from real human muscles, a human heart and finally the head housing only a quarter of a living brain, the rest machinery.

Penny had human parts perfectly incorporated with her vast machinery. One could not tell the difference at face value.

The Archmagos deactivated the servitor and returned the skull back into his lab coat. "By my luck I found a dying girl in a random alleyway. After doing some background checks, she was an abandoned orphan and was dying of an incurable disease. She was the perfect subject for my project. So I went to work, and after three years I created the perfect being. A perfect fusion between flesh and machine." Polendina explained with a hint of pride in his tone.

He continued. "I managed to fool the Altas Council and Military to thinking Penny was a synthetic A.I. So for a year after her creation I have taken the upmost care when looking after her even when she started to question her own existence, not knowing for certain whether she's an A.I or something much more."

Julius frowned at this. Even though Penny was made from a human being, she still questioned her existence as a human or A.I. If it was Julius's decision, then he would've gotten rid of the girl from the very beginning. Perfect or not her mere existence disgusted Julius.

Not that he would openly admit it to the Archmagos.

Polendinius suddenly became serious. "But then Atlas Military wanted to test Penny's combat capabilities at the Vytal Tournament. In the beginning I refused such ideas, for I was worried that they will do nothing but desecrate my perfect creation, not realizing her true potential. But in the end it was Penny that convinced me to let her go to the tournament, she wanted to see what the kingdom of Vale had to offer." The Archmagos explained as Julius listened silently.

Then the Archmagos expression turned furious. "Letting her go to the Vytal Festival was one of the biggest mistakes of my life here on this world. During the final rounds of the Vytal Tournament, I watched helplessly as Penny was split into four pieces. Then the enemy used the remains of MY perfect creation as a statement!" Polendinius said as he is now seething in anger.

"They made one mistake that very night… They made an enemy out of me, and I swore to myself that I will find them and I will make them suffer for what they did."

Julius said nothing as the Archmagos visibly calmed himself before looking towards Julius.

"Are you satisfied now?" Polendinius calmly asked.

Julius gave a curt nod. **"Yes. My doubts about you are now cleared Archmagos. I have but one question."** Julius asked as he stabbed the point of his sword into the ground.

The Archmagos raised a curious eyebrow. "What is your question?"

" **Who exactly is our enemy?"** Julius asked in a dangerous tone as he tightened his grip on his sword handle.

Polendinius adopted a serious expression. "She is the one that leads the daemonic Grimm and her minions from the shadows. Her name is Salem." The Archmagos said.

Julius's frown hardened. **"Where can I find this witch?"** Julius demanded.

However, Polendinius shook his head. "I unfortunately do not know where she is, much less seen her. And she is no witch, she is an ancient daemon that has been on this world for untold centuries." Polendinius explained, however, Julius could care less.

" **It does not matter. If she's the one summoning the daemons of darkness to this world, then I will find her and banish her back to whatever hellish realm she spawned out from."** Julius promised.

The Archmagos nodded. "There is a way we can possibly track her and her minions." Polendinius suggested.

This caught Julius's attention. **"What is it then?"** The Grey Knight asked almost impatiently.

"Salem is looking for the ancient artifacts hidden away in each of the Huntsmen Academies in each of the four kingdoms. With all the relics she could reshape this world as she sees fit, bringing an end to all of humanity here on this world. That is why her minions attacked Beacon, to get to the relic. But with the failure at Beacon, Salem will no doubt target the other academies. It's all the matter of which one?" The Archmagos explained.

He continues. "I have no doubt that you will travel to each of these scholas now that I have told you this information. So I offering you this Julius Arch. Since our goals are aligned, come with me and together we will find and gather any loyalist other from the Imperium on this planet. Once our forces are sufficient enough then we will bring the full wrath of the Omnissiah down on Salem's head." The Archmagos said as he reached out a hand for a shake.

Julius stared at the Archmagos. Julius is Grey Knight, for as long as he has known his sole purpose of existence is to be the Hammer of the God Emperor, His Angel of Death.

In his previous life he had died saving the very kingdom he is in now, slaying the one who he thought was responsible. But now he realizes that the death of Jaune Arc has only delayed the inevitable, that his fight with Cinder was just a small part of a much larger war.

Julius does not know why the Emperor has returned him back to this world, or why given him a second chance in the first place. But If the Emperor has sent him to this world for the purpose of finishing this war, then Julius will finish what Jaune Arc started in his previous life.

With his mind made up. Julius clasped the Archmagos hand. **"I. Julius Arch, Botherhood Champion of the 1** **st** **Brotherhood of the Grey Knights Chapter. Will lend my sword to your cause Archmagos Polendinius."**

The Archmagos gave a curt nod before breaking the handshake. "Good. Come Julius. There is work to be done." Polendinius said as he made his way past Julius and towards the exit. Julius soon followed suit. For the first time since his arrival to this world, he felt his purpose for the God Emperor renewed.

A new path has opened for him. One that he will see to the very end.

 **AN:**

 **And done! Now to answer some questions that some of you readers may have.**

 **1) How Does Dr. Polendina know about Salem? He is an Archmagos, no information is too far from his reach.**

 **2) Will there be Skitarii? Unfortunately no, I want this fic to be focused more on the Astartes, an army of Skitarii seemed a bit too over the top for me.**

 **3) Dr. Polendina talked about three Astartes in his vision, who are the other two? They will appear later in the story, but for now all I can tell you is that I already picked the Space Marines that will be joining Julius later.**

 **4) Will there be anyone else coming from the Warhammer 40k universe? That's a definite yes, if you have any suggestions then I would like to hear them.**

 **Thank you for all your support. If you readers have any comments, reviews, suggestions or questions then either PM me or write it down in the comment box below.**

 **Now as promised I will start writing my newest story** _ **The Guardian of the Swarm.**_ **Keep an eye out, it may come sooner then you think.**

 **See you all then.**


End file.
